Volume 13: No One Can Escape Fate
by Jokesonu
Summary: The second volume in my fanfiction series, it follows the events of "Volume 12: The Two Monsters." Mare is sent as an envoy to the Slane Theocracy, who have some devious plans for the panicky dark elf. Meanwhile, Ainz goes to the Draconic Kingdom as Momon. He just wanted to lessen his boredom and learn about wild magic. But the Draconic Kingdom will lead to much more than that.
1. Prologue

**Author's notes:** I will update this story on Mondays and Fridays (a quick pace, but one I've beenable tomaintain, so far.) You can also read this story on my site, which is a few parts ahead.

I am still looking for beta readers, so if you want to read the story first, and provide feedback, find typos etc. Then contact me :)

Corrected the text so thoughts are in italics,instead of in quotes. Also, I know it's early in the story, but leave me some reviews :) I'd like to hear your feedback.

 **Prologue**

Liel had woken up but continued to lay in her bunk bed. There were no clocks in the barracks, but waking up at dawn had become a habit over the six months she had been here. Soon she heard the cluttering of keys and the barracks' door was unlocked.

"Get up you swine! Anyone not out in two minutes gonna catch a beating!"

Liel jumped off her bunk bed, shoving awake those of her neighbors who were still sleeping. She quickly put on her boots, put on an old, tattered tunic and fastened it with a piece of rope. Then she walked outside and lined up with the rest of the two dozen elven women who lived with her.

"Alright swine! I am in a bad mood, and there is lots of work for you to do, so let's get this over with quickly," a mean looking guard said.

He began reading names off of the paper he held in his hands. The elves responded when their names were called.

Liel tried to relax, this was one of the few moments of relative peace she would get during the day. After taking the attendance they would follow the guards to a nearby farm, where they would be given their jobs for the day. Being assigned to work in the field was considered bad, getting a job inside, like feeding livestock or milking cows was considered good. You weren't working under the hot sun and could take quick breaks without the guards noticing.

She thought about her situation, it was both good and bad. As a pretty female elf slave, the likelihood of being sold to some rich noble and becoming his plaything was very high. So, being assigned to this place, where even the guards haven't tried to violate her, was a good thing. But being on this farm meant she had completely failed as a spy for the Elven Kingdom. None of the elves knew where this place was, and even if they did, it wasn't the kind of information the king cared about.

"Form up into columns!" Yelled the head guard after he finished taking attendance. "And you better not try anything funny, like that brat last week! Had to spend all night chasing her through the woods," he added and spat a mouthful of saliva.

The one he referred to was a young elf, she wasn't lucky like Liel, as many of the guards took a liking to her. After being constantly violated she has had enough and tried to escape when they were being led back to the barracks at dusk. All the slaves hoped she would escape, but fate was quite cruel to them. The guards caught her and dragged her back by morning. Given they had to escort the slaves to work, they had to toss her into a nearby building. After the slaves returned from their work in the evening, the guards had their revenge. No one knew what exactly happened, but her screams could be heard throughout the night, and no one had seen her since.

Liel trembled, this was her life now. There was no way to escape this place since they didn't even know where it was located and which direction to escape to. Hoping for an elven liberation was also futile. The elven armies couldn't possibly advance into Slane Theocracy's territory, and the king didn't care for them enough to send a covert op to free them.

No, she was stuck here. Worse yet, she volunteered for this. Her mind wandered to those events, while the elves walked in two columns toward their workplace. She was a part of a small group, their mission: to go to the front lines, to get captured and to spy on Theocracy from within, relaying any valuable information by [message.] As if a slave would be privy to any such information. She chucked. It was a stupid plan from the start.

The reason she volunteered was in hopes of finding a trace of her sister, who was captured a decade earlier. Not knowing what happened to their daughter was killing her parents. Her father fought bravely on the front lines, but he was just a regular soldier, it was impossible for him to advance the battleground by himself. Her mother tried to put on a stoic face, but she had visibly declined over this ten years.

She couldn't stand it anymore, and when a chance to go deep into the Slane Theocracy came up, she jumped on it.

As her thoughts wandered, in order to distract her from the tragedy of her current circumstances, the columns halted. They were still some distance away from their destination. Looking ahead, she saw the head guard talking to some new guardsman. Given the respectful posture the head guard assumed, the later must've outranked him. Her brain automatically picked up these details, even if she didn't pay attention, due to her spy training.

The two guards walked over, and the head guard pointed at her.  
"Are you the one called Liel?" Asked the new guardsman, "come with me." He told her after she nodded.

She followed him silently. She was curious but knew better than to ask where they were going. Still, her mind raced: _Could he be taking me to pleasure some high ranking official_? A few women from their barracks had been selected for such a thing in the past.

She was certain of her suspicion when they quickly came to an average looking carriage. The two of them got in and rode the carriage in silence. The windows were covered by curtains though, so she couldn't see where they were. After a while, they arrived at their destination. She exited and saw a small building, the guard led her inside – it was a bathhouse.

"Take a bath, and here are your new clothes, put them on after you are done," he instructed while pulling some good looking clothes out of a bag he brought.  
Liel was now convinced that her earlier guess was correct. Was she finally going to be violated? An inevitable step for most female slaves, but one she hoped to avoid.  
"What are you waiting for? Better get started!" The guard yelled, waking her up from her thoughts.

She looked at him questioningly, but the guard just grinned in response. It was obvious he didn't plan to leave and was going to enjoy the show. If this had happened before, she would likely protest and get embarrassed, but six months in captivity had dulled her response to such things.

After taking off her clothes she proceeded to take a bath. She paid no attention to the man, instead, she enjoyed the feeling of water cleansing her body and the fragrant smell of soap. After she was done she walked towards her new clothes, looking at the guard she wore a mocking, even challenging expression.

She reached to pick up her clothing, but the guard grabbed her and pushed her over a nearby table.  
 _Looks like_ lust _got the best of him_ , she thought as she heard the guard's labored panting. _This bathhouse is probably in the middle of the_ city, _if I fight I will certainly die, but..._ thoughts raced through her head as she steeled her resolve. The man behind her was quickly undoing his trousers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice came from behind them. It was a soft, quiet voice, but it was filled with so much killing intent that Liel froze. "Is this how a rabbit feels in front of a snake?" She wondered. The guard must've felt the same way, he stopped immediately, his lust vanished as if it never was.

"Oh, Berta-sama, may I ask what are you doing here?"  
"Cleaning up after fools like you. You can leave, I'll take over from here."

When Liel turned around she saw her savior – a short woman dressed in ordinary clothes, she had no weapons and her entire look seemed to be aimed at looking totally ordinary. The killing intent she projected earlier was gone too. _She's an assassin_ , Liel realized, _and a powerful one_.

"Put your clothes on and let's go." The woman called Berta told her.

After she did, they left the bathhouse and got into the carriage. They rode it for a bit before coming to a halt. After exiting Liel cast a quick glance around. They were in the middle of a street, the building they stopped in front of looked a bit like an inn.

Berta led her into the building. Inside, the luxury of the surroundings stunned Liel, she had never seen such expensive looking décor. Her suspicion of being offered as a playtoy to some rich noble once again floated in her mind.

Berta faced her and spoke: "You are to remain here. Sometime later today a guest will arrive. Your job is to do anything you are asked of. I trust there is no need to explain what will happen if you disappoint this guest? Or worse, try to escape?" She added, and Liel could feel the killing intent raise in her voice.


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

Chapter 1, part 1

Ainz sat behind a desk looking at a document in his hand. The only emotion he felt was boredom. He wasn't bored from reading the document though if anything he read it to liven things up. Ainz raised his head and looked around: several eight edge assassins were suspended from the ceiling, while in the corner sat a young woman in a maid's uniform – today's maid was Foire.

The maid's constant staring would've bothered him in the past, but by now he was so used to it, he didn't pay it any heed. Ainz sighed, ever since he faked his death his workload had decreased dramatically. There was a temporary spike when the Holy Kingdom became a vassal state, but after that, he had almost nothing to do.

Albedo would only bring some key documents for his review once a week. And the Elder Liches which were trained as administrators had mostly become proficient in their tasks, freeing up Albedo, and by extension himself, from having to review minor paperwork.

He tried going out as Momon, but his job was mostly walking around the city of E-Rantel and subtly promoting Ainz and the Sorcerer Kingdom. Having to praise himself in such a shameful manner, Ainz didn't feel like it so he let Pandora's Actor do it instead.

With nothing to do, Ainz had become so bored he actually started to read the documents and reports his subordinates have been sending. After a month, he had actually become somewhat proficient at it. Still, he felt bored, and his mood dampener didn't activate to alleviate this problem. Sure he wanted to avoid doing paperwork when he thought up the idea of faking his death, but he never thought it would be so dull.

He went back to reading the document he held. It was a report from Demiurge, who had gone to the Argland Council State, a country they knew almost nothing of. The report said that he had arrived at the capital without incident and was going to have an audience with one of the dragon Councilors in a few days. It also gave a brief overview of the country's culture, behavior etc. which Demiurge had observed during his travel.

Dragon Councilors, unlike the dragons which he subjugated in the Azerlisia Mountains, they were rumored to be users of wild magic. Along with martial arts, wild magic was native to this world, and as such, it was something Ainz very much desired to understand. Unfortunately, they had no contact with anyone who could use it, and Fluder, like other humans, knew nothing about it.

A powerful system, which was a total unknown. That was not something Ainz would ignore. Luckily his chance to learn more about it would come soon enough. An envoy from the Draconic Kingdom would arrive the next day, to ask for the Sorcerer Kingdom's help. Naturally, Ainz would go as Momon.

 _Ah, one more day, just one more day and I will finally depart on an adventure._

With this pleasant thought, he put the document he just read aside and got up. He motioned to the maid to come closer, as he spoke.  
"I am going to teleport to the sixth floor."

He activated the portal and went through it, Behind him, the maid as well as several eight edge assassins followed.

"Welcome Ainz-sama," greeted him a cheerful voice.  
"We.. Welcome, Ainz-sama," Mare followed suit after his sister.  
"You have to be more assertive. How can you represent the Sorcerer Kingdom with such a panicky voice?" Aura began to bully her brother.  
"I, I can't, help it"

"Ahem, you do need to act more confidently Mare. You act this way because that's how Bukubukuchagama-sama created you, but no one outside of Nazarick knows this. They will perceive your voice as a sign of weakness and uncertainty," Ainz explained.

"I will do my best," Mare replied, almost without any stuttering.

"Good. The reason for my visit is to go over the precaution you must take on your journey to the Slane Theocracy. As the most likely party to mind control Shalltear and a nation that hates none humans, it's very likely they will try to pull something. You must be on a lookout for potential traps while pursuing our own agenda."

"Yes, Ainz-sama, I will, be most diligent."

"I will send two dozen Death Cavaliers to accompany you. I'd like to send you with stronger security, but if Theocracy has the Downfall of Castle and Country, then a powerful guard would just fall prey to it. Also, if they have as many God-kins as I think they might, then we would need to expend considerable resources to guarantee your safety."

"I am afraid you are acting as bait, Mare," Ainz told the dark elf somewhat apologetically.  
"I, I understand, Ainz-sama"  
"You will be accompanied by several Hanzos. And I will send Entoma along with additional forces to set up near the border with the Theocracy, so the Hanzos can convey the situation to them, should something happen."  
"Shalltear will be on standby, along with a group of powerful guards, should you require our assistance. Lastly, you need to communicate via [message] with Aura every twelve hours. If you miss such a communication we will assume that something had happened, and will act accordingly. I can locate your items, and the Hanzos shouldn't lose track of you."

"Thank you Ainz-sama, you are truly a caring master. He won't disappoint you. And you, you better not cause any trouble to our benevolent master," Aura addressed her brother.

"I, I will act as bait," Mare said.

"Now then, there are some specific circumstances I wish to explain to you," Ainz said.

What followed was a long explanation about the various ambushes, traps, and other types of battle situations which Mare might encounter. Ainz went on and on about what to do in each scenario, what to look out for and how to counter.

Both elves attentively listened to his explanations. And without any interruptions, Ainz talked and talked. By the time he stopped, he realized he had been talking for nearly an hour.

 _I guess I've used this chance to alleviate my boredom._  
Undeterred by the length of his lecture, both guardians thanked him profusely and praised him as a caring master. Ainz wasn't certain if they were impressed by the insights he revealed about countering ambushes, or if they were simply impressed by how much he cared for them.

Either way, he covered everything he wanted to cover. It was time to bid Mare farewell, and send him off on his travel to the Slane Theocracy. He had to do it here on the sixth floor, the guardians insisted that he should not go outside the tomb as Ainz.

After Ainz bid him farewell, Mare and Aura teleported to the entrance of Nazarick. There a group of Death Cavaliers stood, surrounding a carriage which was pulled by several horses that looked like an incarnation of brutality. Several Hanzos were accompanying them as well.

"You better stay safe little brother, and you need to complete your mission, we cannot disappoint such a caring master," Aura said.

"I, I will," Mare replied.

He got into the carriage, and the whole procession began to move. Aura looked at them until the last undead rider disappeared from her sight. She mused about what to do next, Ainz-sama didn't give her any tasks. And while she'd stay at Nazarick, in order to immediately move out if anything happened to Mare, it would be several days before he'd arrive at the Slane Theocracy. As she mused, an image of a multi-headed creature popped into her head.

"Alright, I'll go visit Rororo then," Aura said cheerfully.

***

After going back to his room, Ainz once again sat at his desk, looking through a stack of documents, trying his best to fight his boredom.  
He scanned through a report which Sebas sent from the City-State Alliance. He and Solution were there to conduct a similar type of information gathering as they did in the Kingdom. Meanwhile, Jircniv was sent as an envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom, to establish friendly relations and inquire if the City-State Alliance possessed anything that could help in the fight against Jaldabaoth.

He skimmed through the document, and set it aside. The next one was a report about the progress of the adventurer's guild. Suzuki Satoru was quite shocked when Pandora's Actor explained to him the consequences of Ainz's actions in regards to reforming the adventurer's guild. He could understand why Albedo and Demiurge were so impressed by this plan. Of course, he didn't actually plan anything and just acted on a whim.

Ainz sighed and continued to read the report. Three gold ranked groups had advanced to mithril, meanwhile Moknak's Rainbow had become orichalcum ranked. The number of new adventurers coming to E-Rantel from other nations had also surged, though they were still mostly around silver rank. Ainz was satisfied with the progress the adventurer's guild had made in the last couple of months.

He reached for the last report on his desk. It was a rather thick report about the economic situation in the Kingdom. There were many references to supporting pages, which were filled with numbers and various projection calculations.  
 _Ah, now this is something I can really sink my teeth into_ , Ainz chuckled. If someone told him that he would not only read but actually enjoy reading this type of a report, he'd laugh. But a month of utter boredom had changed things. After all, there was only so much time in a day he could practice in front of a mirror or theorize about combat scenarios.

 _Well, it's only one more day, then I will journey to the Draconic Kingdom and things will get much more exciting_ , Ainz thought as he dug into the report.

***

Mare's group had traveled to the border of the Sorcerer Kingdom and then towards the border city of Kircha – an outpost city of the Slane Theocracy. Normally an envoy would have to travel all the way to the capital to receive an official reception. However, given the composition of Mare's entourage, the Theocracy chose to make an exception and to meet him at the border city, and then escort him to the capital as to prevent any incidents.

A Death Cavalier rode ahead of the procession and was met by an average looking man at the gates. Despite the rider's frightening appearance, the man displayed no signs of fear. The two exchanged greetings, and after confirming the arrival of the envoy, the rider went back to the procession while the man called for his superior.

"Dominic-sama, the envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom will be arriving shortly."  
"Thank you, Kegor," the old kindly-looking man told him.

Of course, as the new captain of the Windflower Scripture, Kegor Bosk wouldn't be tricked by the man's appearance. The Cardinal of Wind was a renowned figure and had exterminated many demihumans as part of the Sunlight Scripture. Even now, in his old age, he still possessed power similar to a Scripture captain.

The two of them watched as the carriage surrounded by some twenty undead riders came closer.  
"It might be a long shot, but see if you can learn anything about these riders," Dominic said, and Kegor nodded.

The procession finally reached the gates, and the carriage came to a stop. The door opened, and a small, dark elf girl descended to the ground. The most striking thing about her was the gauntlets she wore. One was made of a white metal and looked like a hand of a maiden, its slender design was covered in gold embroidery. The other gauntlet was made of a black metal and looked like a demon's claw. Looking at it struck one's soul with fear.

The dark elf looked around before addressing the two men in a panicky voice.  
"I, I am an envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Mare Bello Fiore."  
"I am Dominic Ihre Partouche, the Cardinal of Wind. And this is my subordinate, Kegor Bosk," the old man introduced them.  
"Ni.. Nice to meet you."  
"Then shall we proceed to the capital? Kegor and his man will provide an escort, to prevent any misunderstandings. I, on the other hand, am too old to ride on a horseback, would you mind if I join you in the carriage?"  
"N.. Not at all, you, you are welcome to join me," the elf girl said after a moment of hesitation.

Dominic smiled on the inside, so far so good. _Now my main job will begin. Still, why did the Sorcerer King choose this panicky young girl as an envoy?_

The two of them got into the carriage, and the whole procession began to move, with human riders leading the way. After a bit of silence, Dominic was going to ask about the mysterious looking gloves, but the elf spoke first.

"I'd like to talk to you about the agenda I wish to pursue while I am here," she spoke, with no hint of stuttering. "As you are aware my master, Ainz-sama had heroically sacrificed his life to defeat Jaldabaoth. Now everyone in the Sorcerer Kingdom is looking for a way to defeat and preferably seal Jaldabaoth. As a nation which possesses considerable military power, I would like to ask the Theocracy to share their knowledge, so that together we can defeat the evil demon."

 _What the heck, was the stuttering just an act? What's with this girl_ , Dominic thought as he regained his composure after momentarily gaping at the elf.

"I would also like to tour the capital and learn more about your culture and history, so as to further the relations between our nations."

"Of course, Mare-san. For our part, we would like to learn more about the Sorcerer Kingdom and its king. Pardon me for saying this, but an undead who doesn't slaughter the living is a rare being."

"By the way, may I ask about your gauntlets? The craftsmanship is spectacular, it must be a very powerful item?"

"Oh, this? They were a present from Ainz-sama. They are meant to remind me that within me there is both good and evil, that is something I must not forget as an envoy of my master. Unfortunately, the exquisite design aside, that's all they do."

"Umu, I see."

With the Clearwater Scripture actively working in Baharuth Empire during the last month, the Cardinals had learned about the events that transpired at the palace when the two elves came to the capital. This, seemingly shy girl, cast a spell that buried several dozen knights. Certainly, if she were to give in to her evil notions, and with her power, the result would be disastrous.

"Also, I heard that the Sorcerer King had traveled to the Holy Kingdom using dragons? That almost sounds like a fairy tale. Could you tell me how this had come to be?"

It was a long journey, he had plenty of time. Whether the stuttering was an act or not, he was an experienced public figure, and his own look was an act as well. He would get the information he wanted out of this girl, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Chapter 1, part 2**

Darin Ilan Viloem felt conflicted as he rode in a carriage. He was happy to have left the Draconic Kingdom, with all its dangers. But going to a place where legendary undead were as common as mushrooms in a forest wasn't much better. Granted, the rumors said the undead didn't attack humans. But rumors were just rumors, he was the one putting his life on the line, not the gossipers who spread them.

Darin sighed. As a diplomat, it was his duty to his nation. Then again, more than half of it was already consumed by the beastmen, and the only reason the queen herself hasn't been eaten was because the beastmen had stopped their advance. Was it because they already captured enough humans to hold their terrible feasts every day? Some other reason?

No one knew the answer to this mystery. One thing was certain though, if the beastman army was led by the minotaur warrior, no one would be able to stop them. The utter defeat that he had dealt to Crystal Tear proved this fact beyond a doubt.

"Darin-sama, we'll be arriving soon," one of the guards called out to him.  
Darin stuck his head out of the carriage's window and tried to look ahead.

He had been to E-Rantel several times and was familiar with the way it looked. However, what came into his vision was not the familiar city with its three rings of walls. Actually, the walls were still there, but what drew his attention was something else.

"Are those statues of the Sorcerer King? Wait, are those giants?!" The guards must've had a laugh at his shocked face, but it couldn't be helped. However, as they came closer to the city, he was equally struck by the quality and detail of the huge statues which stood beside the gates, as he was by the presence of giants, who were apparently cleaning the statues.

Their visit was expected, and the city guards led them through the gates, before bringing their group to what looked like an entrance to a side tower.

"You'll have to go through a quick workshop which will explain the differences between this and normal cities," The city guard explained. "Please, don't be alarmed, and do not draw your weapons!" The guard stressed. After saying this he knocked on the door, which opened and revealed an undead being.

Everyone gulped. Sure they have seen these monsters guarding the walls. But to stand so close to one, the oppressive aura of brutality the being radiated left them stunned. After staring at them for a few moments, the monster moved aside.

They were led inside, where a naga held the so-called workshop, explaining the uniqueness of E-Rantel. They were also informed that an audience with the ruler of the Sorcerer Kingdom will be held in two hours. Afterward, they went to the _Shining Golden Pavilion_ inn, to relax after the journey.

At the set time, Darin and several guards came to the luxurious looking house for their audience. After they knocked on the door a gorgeous maid came out to greet them. She was the most stunning woman Darin had ever seen.  
"Please come inside and wait here, while I inform Albedo-sama of your arrival," the maid said to the bewitched men.

After the maid left and his head cleared out, Darin looked around. It was a waiting room, with comfortable chairs placed along the walls. As he looked around, he noticed that someone else was there – a powerful looking warrior. The armor he wore was of very high quality, it felt like it radiated power, and Darin could see a number of signs inscribed on it.

"Pardon me, but you must be Momon-san?" Darin asked after guessing the man's identity.  
"You flatter me," the warrior replied, "I could never compare to Momon-sama. My name is Moknak, a leader of the orichalcum group Rainbow," he continued.

"Oh, I apologize, I was misled by that amazing armor of yours, it must be a family heirloom," Darin explained himself.

"So, that's what it was. You are right, normally only an adamantite adventurer be able to have such strong equipment. However, things are different in the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Darin wanted to ask how were things different, but before he could the maid returned and said that his audience would start now. He nodded to the warrior and followed the maid.

He was led to another room, and when he entered he saw two figures standing at the other end. One was a warrior, clad in black armor, wearing a red cape, the hilts of two swords visible above his shoulders. The other was a woman even more gorgeous than the maid. Dressed in a white dress, black wings protruded from her waist and two horns protruded from her head.

"I am Darin Ilan Viloem, an envoy of the Draconic Kingdom," he introduced himself, unable to restrain his body from shivering. Both figures radiated power that far surpassed the undead monster they met earlier.

"I am Momon, leader of the adamantite group "Darkness" and an enforcer for the Sorcerer King. And she is Albedo-sama, the temporary leader of the Sorcerer Kingdom"

 _Temporary leader? What about the Sorcerer King_? Darin thought as he cleared his throat to buy time.

"The reason for my visit is to request aid for the Draconic Kingdom. As you might know, the unprecedented attack by the beastmen over the last two years had resulted in the loss of half of our nation. We have heard that the Sorcerer King had lent his aid to the Holy Kingdom. We would like to ask him to do the same, in our hour of need."

"Is the adamantite group of the Draconic Kingdom unable to hold back some beastmen?" Asked the woman, a hint of mockery in her voice.

"They led a successful counterattack, for a time. However, they, they suffered losses against a powerful minotaur and are no longer able to defend the nation." Darin sighed, telling them of Crystal Tear's demise right after asking them to send help was bad.

"Then, since the adamantite ranked adventurers are not enough, what kind of help do you expect from us?" Albedo asked.

"That, I heard the Holy Kingdom was besieged by a powerful demon, I am not sure how the minotaur compares, but a similar type of help as was sent to the Holy Kingdom, perhaps?" Darin tried to find the right answer.

"That is impossible. The Sorcerer King himself was the one to help the Holy Kingdom in their fight. He can't fight for your nation as he is currently dead," Albedo said.

"Cu.. Currently dead?" Darin stumbled on his words. Would they even provide help if their king is dead? And what's with that "currently"?

"It's not something you should concern yourself with. As per his Majesty's orders, I will go to the Draconic Kingdom," Momon spoke, his words bringing Darin back to reality.

The winged woman gave the warrior a strange look before she spoke.  
"Normally, I would not allow Momon to leave, given our circumstances. But his Majesty's orders are absolute."

"As I mentioned, Moknak will temporarily act in my position," Momon told Albedo.

"Still, there is the matter of a compensation for our efforts," Albedo continued.

"We will try to meet your demands. May I ask what kind of compensation you expect?" Darin said.

"It's not something you can agree to, given your rank. Momon will have to discuss it with your Queen instead," Albedo explained.

"Then we will leave tomorrow morning. Also, Darin-dono, I would like you to tell me more about this minotaur who defeated Crystal Tear. I will stop by the Shining Gold Pavilion later today, once I am done here," Momon said.

"Thank you for aiding my nation," Darin bowed to the two.

He left and went back to the waiting room. When he saw the warrior waiting in there, he remembered their conversation and wanted to ask him about the armor, but the maid told Moknak to go in for his audience.

 **Ainz's office in Nazarick**

Ainz sat behind a desk, while Albedo stood in front of him. A maid, Foss, stood attentively in a corner.

"Is it wise, Ainz-sama? An unknown enemy of an unknown power, you should not put yourself at risk like that," Albedo said.

"Darin had little information regarding this minotaur, the only thing we know is his power is beyond the adamantite rank. There is a possibility he's a God-kin of the minotaur Sage. He might also be a player or an NPC. The God-kin possibility is the most likely one," Ainz explained.

"As for danger, I want you to temporarily transfer your leadership of the "Supreme Being Search Group," to Shalltear. Except for Rubedo and Pandora's Actor who should stay in Nazarick. Shalltear will be on standby, ready to open [Gate] to my location and fight against a player. Also, I feel like the Theocracy is scheming something, so Mare might need her help as well," Ainz continued.

"Understood," Albedo acknowledged. "By the way, what do you think of the beastmen's sudden stop? Shouldn't they have continued with their advance after crushing the only obstacle in their way?"

Ainz stroke his chin as he considered the question. It was something he thought about ever since he learned this information.

"I would say they are waiting for something. Mm, yes, if it was me, I would use this scenario as a trap."

"Doesn't that mean it's even more dangerous for you to go? Even with Shalltear ready to rescue you?"

"I will take half a dozen Hanzos with me, that should be adequate to last until Shalltear opens [Gate.]"

Besides, I will go insane if I have to stay in this place any longer, with nothing to do. Ainz thought as he dismissed Albedo's protests.

The next day the envoy of the Draconic Kingdom and his guards, as well as Momon and Nabe departed the Sorcerer Kingdom.

 **The Draconic Kingdom**

Several figures were in the room, all of them were older than middle-aged. This wasn't a retirement home though, but the former Black Scripture members, sent to aid the Draconic Kingdom. One of them was explaining something, while the others listened.

"The situation with the beastmen is rather unclear, in the worst case scenario we might have to abandon this nation," said an old, bald man with hunched shoulders. "If that happens, our priority is to save the Queen."

"Our second, and main goal here is to make contact with Momon, assess his strength, and gain a better understanding of his position regarding the undead king."

"What about driving back the beastmen?" Asked someone among the group.

"I don't want to needlessly lose people fighting those minotaurs, not when our strength is most needed by Theocracy. We'll let Momon take the lead here. If he's able to drive the beastmen back – great. If not, our priorities remain as outlined," the old man explained.

 **An** **office room of the Draconic Kingdom's capital's palace**

"I am relieved that they've actually sent Momon to our aid, despite what happened in the Holy Kingdom."

"Still, how much could he actually do? Is he really so much more powerful than Cerabrate?" The Queen asked.

"According to the rumors, yes," replied her Minister.  
"And if he fails too, then what? Not to mention, wouldn't it be a huge issue if he dies?"  
"We don't really have much choice, do we? Theocracy won't send Black Scripture to help us, the ones already here don't even want to try to stop those minotaurs. Other than Theocracy, our only choice is the Sorcerer Kingdom. But do you really want a legion of undead to march through our cities?" The Minister asked.

"That would be bad. Our citizens are already demoralized, if they see undead marching through the streets, they might lose what little confidence they have in me still," the Queen mused.

"That makes Momon and his _Darkness_ our best option. Of course, we'll have to compensate them for this aid. Darin mentioned they have expectations of us, but he wasn't told more."  
"And what can we offer them in our current state? Could they want us to become a vassal of theirs?"

"That seems to be the trend," the Minister said with a chuckle. "Actually, that might be our best chance of survival, but would out citizens accept such a thing?"

 _Who would willingly ask to be ruled by an undead_? The Queen thought.

"Still, the undead king is dead," she laughed at the unintended pan of that sentence. "Could it be that his subordinates have different goals? The remuneration they desire may not be a submission to their kingdom."

"Who can say? We'll have to wait and see what demands Momon proposes," replied the Minister.


	4. Chapter 1, Part 3

**Chapter 1, part 3**

Liel sat on the very edge of the chair, despite her new clothing, she felt the furniture surrounding her was too expensive for someone like her to sit on. If it wasn't for Berta getting annoyed at the looming elf, and telling her to sit, she wouldn't have sat on this chair at all.

"They are coming, Berta-sama" a guard walked inside and informed them.

"Come," Berta motioned to the elf.

They exited the building and stood out front, waiting for a procession some hundred yards away. Liel used this chance to get a better grasp of her surroundings. Perhaps it was because of that, she didn't pay much attention to the arriving group until they almost reached them. She looked at the arriving group and was stunned.

There were over a dozen undead riders. However, instead of going on a rampage they rode in an orderly manner, escorting a lone carriage, which was pulled by monstrous-looking horses. Liel gulped.

 _Just what is going on here? Undead riding next to humans, am I seeing things?_ She cast a glance at the woman near her, she was tense but did not show signs of fear.

The group arrived in front of them, and the escorting riders formed two lines, leading from the carriage to the building. Humans on one side, undead on the other. The carriage door opened, and an old man wearing a luxurious robe stepped down.

"Ah, we are finally here," he said, as he stretched his aged body.  
"Welcome, Dominic-sama," Berta greeted him, and then everyone bowed.  
 _He must be the guest I am meant to serve, but he seems to old to enjoy such things_ , Liel thought as she stole a peak while bowing. Her thoughts were interrupted when a young dark elf girl came out of the carriage.

At first, Liel thought that the elf girl was another unfortunate soul, being used as a plaything by the old man. But that thought immediately vanished as her eyes were drawn to the gloves the elf wore. The white, slender like a hand of a maiden filled Liel with tranquility and the black one... Just like one would pull their hand back without thinking after grabbing a hot pot by accident, she quickly averted her eyes from the black glove, as she felt her very soul shudder.

Looking around, she saw that she wasn't alone. The labored breathing of the woman next to her and the terrified looks on the other humans told her everything. In fact, the only one who wasn't terrified was the old man who came out first. However, Liel quickly understood why – just like she, the man avoided looking at the black glove.

"Mare-dono, in consideration of your race, we have prepared an elf servant for you. I hope it will make your stay in the Slane Theocracy more pleasant," Dominic said.

"Thank, thank you, Dominic-dono," Mare replied in his panicky voice and stepped forward. "Then, I will, will be in your care," he continued.

Liel was dumbfounded by the stark contrasts she had just witnessed. The dark elf was exceedingly young, just a child really, then the glove she wore had sent everyone into terror. This feeling was then broken by her panicky voice, which was incongruent with the previous terror they all felt. But then she heard the man respectfully address the elf and even said that Liel would be the elf's servant.

This rollercoaster was too much to process. As Liel stood there with a dumb look on her face, Berta coughed loudly. This snapped the elven slave back to reality and made her look at the dark elf again. She was about to bow but was stunned once again.

 _Heteromorphic eyes? Who is this girl?_

It didn't matter though, having seen the elf king that one time when they were briefed on their mission, she knew what it meant.

"I will serve you till my last breath, your Highness," Liel proclaimed as she dropped to her knees and kowtowed.

As she did so a fleeting smile appeared on Dominic's face.  
"Then Mare-dono, I will leave you in the care of this Liel. I hope you will take your time to enjoy the capital of our nation. We will arrange for a meeting with all of the Cardinals in two days," Dominic said.

"Tha.. Thank you, Dominic-dono," the elf replied.

"Oh, also, we've already discussed this, but I want to remind you not to bring your undead guards with you when you take a stroll through the city. I understand this poses a security concern to you, but I can assure you that no harm will come to you inside this city's walls. On the other hand, your guards would cause quite a panic."

"Of course, I, I trust you wouldn't allow any harm to, to an envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom," Mare replied to the man.

With a nod, the Cardinal of Wind walked away, along with several guards.

"Then we will take our leave as well," said Kegor Bosk, who had acted as the head of the escorting guards. "We will be in the building across from this one, should you need anything, Mare-dono."

"Thank you," Mare said in his panicky voice.

All of the human guards walked across the street, including Berta who joined her captain, leaving the two elves and the undead.

"I trust it you can, can arrange the security of this building?" Mare asked one of the Death Cavaliers, and when it affirmed, Mare and Liel went inside the house.

Once inside, Mare sighed loudly, and slumped onto a couch. "That was exhausting," he complained.  
"Is there anything I can do for you, your Highness?" Liel asked.  
"Highness? Mm, call me Mare"  
"As you wish, Mare-sama. Then, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"I just wish to relax," Mare said. But then he thought of his mission, he shook his head, trying to wave his tiredness away, before continuing. "Actually, why don't you tell me more about the Slane Theocracy and the Elf Kingdom?"

Liel bowed and began to tell the story of the two nations.

***

After he left, Dominic Ihre Partouche made his way to the nearby Cathedral of Light. He went through the public part of the cathedral and continued to the main room of the administrative wing. There a guard opened a door for him, and Dominic descended the stairs to arrive at the catacombs of the Kami Miyako. After walking for a while and passing through numerous checkpoints he finally made it to his destination – the room he entered housed all of the top brass of the nation.

It wasn't the room with the statues of the Six Great Gods though. Despite the required manual cleaning of the room prior to conducting a meeting feeling like torture, they couldn't bring themselves to abandon such a tradition. However, when someone suggested meeting in a nearby room, their agreement was unanimous.

Dominic greeted those in the room and took his seat at the table.

"Well, what do you have for us? Were you able to learn anything about the Sorcerer Kingdom?" The Pontifex Maximus got straight to the point.

"I've learned many things. However, this elf girl is too much more crafty than she lets on. I had agreed to give her an audience with all six of the Cardinals two days from now," Dominic said.

"She managed to talk you into that?" Ginedine asked.

"I had to give her something in exchange for all the information she provided, no?"  
"Our plan seems to be going well, so far. But I wanted all of you to be on alert when interacting with this girl. She is extremely good at seizing opportunities, and also seems to be well informed about our nation, too well even." After he gave this warning, Dominic proceeded to tell the others of what he had learned during his journey with the elf.

***

Mare spent the next two days sightseeing and trying to learn more about the Slane Theocracy's culture and customs. Liel had accompanied him at all times, but for her, this was a unique experience in more ways than one.

Being able to freely walk around the capital of the Theocracy as an elf was one. But seeing how the envoy conducted herself was equally astonishing. The dark elf girl showed neither fear nor hatred toward humans and walked around with an air of authority. Mare did complain about the looks she was getting from the passing humans, well, before they caught eyes of the black gauntlet anyway.

She explained that humans hated elves, and so the looks of disdain were inevitable. The response she got surprised her.  
"Well, it's OK to look at elves like you with disdain, after all, you are weak," the dark elf explained, "but I am an envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom, by disrespecting me they disrespect the one I serve, and no one can disrespect the Supreme One."

Liel had thought about it since she heard it. Was the young elf too naive? No, it was because she was used to her power, to being at the top, where no one dared to disrespect her. Perhaps only the king of the Elf Kingdom had a similar attitude, though his was one of indifference, be it to his nation or his people. The young elf however clearly cared about the image of her master. Liel pondered as she followed her mistress home.

And then there was the elf's master. In two days she had learned a bit about the envoy. She came from a newly created nation called the Sorcerer Kingdom, which was ruled by an undead magic caster. Liel was shocked at this, everyone knew the undead hated the living, how could one possibly rule over them? Then again, the undead riders guarding their house did not behave in a usual manner either.

She asked about this Sorcerer King and was regaled with tales about a being of incomparable greatness. Despite being undead, he was as caring as he was powerful. His unmatched intellect put him above all. Yet this God-like being did not wish to unleash destruction upon the world but rather he wanted to use his power to protect his servants and to create a world where all races could coexist peacefully.

Liel couldn't help to compare this mythical being to the king of the elves. Although the king was powerful, he displayed none of the characteristics the dark elf girl lavished at her master.

While she wondered how good it would feel to serve a caring king like that, the two returned to their home.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Mare-sama?" She asked once they were inside the house.  
"N.. no," the elf replied in her adorable, panicky voice. "The audience with the, the Cardinals will be soon. I should just rest"

She acknowledged, and sat nearby, in case the dark elf

would need anything. About an hour later there was a knock on the door, and when she opened she saw a man whom she saw during the envoy's arrival.

"I am here to escort Mare-dono to the audience with the Cardinals," he said.

She nodded and went to wake up her mistress. Despite the girl's refusals, Liel insisted on helping the young girl with her clothes. She didn't pay any attention to the girl mumbling: "annoying, so annoying, just like those three," and instead continued to straighten her clothing, making sure she looked perfect.

Finally, Mare was done with his clothing and walked to the door, he remembered that the name of the man was Kegor Bosk, the one who led the escort party of the humans while they traveled to the capital.

"I, I am ready," Mare said, and walked outside, ready to go to his audience.

"I must insist that you accompany us as well," the man said addressing the slave girl, "what if Mare-dono needs anything?"

Liel was shocked by this request. W _ould I be present during the audience with the Cardinals?_ Pushing this thought aside, she quickly joined the two, and the three of them made way to the Cathedral of Light.

Her thoughts did not come true though. Also, she too was allowed inside the administrative wing of the Cathedral, she was told to wait outside, while Mare entered the room where the Cardinals awaited.

The **guards' quarters near the room where Mare's audience takes place**

She looked at the young man with long black hair.  
"What got everyone so spooked?" She asked.  
"You really should read the reports you are sent," the man admonished.

"It's too boring, it's easier to ask someone who knows," she shrugged her shoulders indifferently.  
"An envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom had arrived, she's currently having an audience with the Cardinals. The envoy is a dark elf girl," he added after not seeing much of a reaction.  
"An envoy from that undead magic caster? Is she strong?"

 _That, that's her problem, she only cares about how strong someone is_ , the captain of the Black Scripture thought.

"We don't know, but the gauntlet she wears sure makes you scared. I almost peed myself while looking at it," one of the nearby men said.  
"The undead riders who accompanied her seem very strong too," someone added.

 _Why are they doing this?_ The captain wondered. _As members of the Windflower Scripture, they should be well aware of Zesshi Zetsumei's character. Could it be? Are they afraid, and are secretly hoping that Zesshi is stronger than this envoy and her guards?_

He saw Zesshi looking at him questioningly. _Damn these guys._  
"It's true she has an interesting gauntlet. But according to Dominic-sama, supposedly it's strictly decorative, not a powerful item."  
"Hmm, sounds interesting, I should go take a look."  
"Zesshi, no! You are not to leave this place in case the Cardinals need our help."  
"I'll just take a sneak peek. Besides, wouldn't I be even closer to the Cardinals if I go? If they need help, I will be right there. It will be fine," she patted him on the back, as she walked away.

He stared at the members of the Windflower Scripture who caused this scene, who in turn looked away. Then he got up, shaking his head, and walked after Zesshi. Even if he couldn't stop her from going, it would be much better if he went with her.


	5. Chapter 1, Part 4

**Chapter 1, part 4**

In the throne room of the Draconic Kingdom, Momon and Nabe stood in front of the Queen and her Minister. Thanks to Jircniv's information, he was aware of the Queen's nature, looking at her now it made him laugh – they were both pretending to be something they weren't.

"I thank you for coming to my kingdom's aid," the Queen said in her young, high-pitch voice.  
"It is the duty of an adventurer to protect the weak. I am glad that the Sorcerer King had sent us to rescue your nation," Momon said.

The Queen smiled, while the Minister at her side asked a question.  
"I understand your help was subject to us agreeing to certain demands the Sorcerer Kingdom proposed?"  
"Indeed. Are you aware of the events that have occurred in the Holy Kingdom?"  
"Yes. We have heard from the people of Theocracy about the details."  
"That makes things easier. Then you know that the Sorcerer King had sacrificed his own life in order to delay Jaldabaoth. Naturally, both will revive in time, but this move allows the rest of Ainz-sama's subordinates to gather information which will help us seal Jaldabaoth."

"As an enforcer of the Sorcerer King, I am also looking for such information. Specifically, I want to know about wild magic, and if it can be used to kill or seal a demon like Jaldabaoth," Momon continued, while Nabe nodded in agreement.

The Queen and her Minister exchanged looks, but neither one spoke.

"That is my condition," Momon said. "I am aware that your Highness knows about wild magic and can, in fact, use it. If you will share your knowledge with me, I promise we will drive the beastmen back."

"Umm, but you understand that such information could be considered as a national treasure, disclosing it to a citizen of another nation..." the Minister trailed off.

"Annoying bugs," Nabe mumbled.

"Then why should we help with your nation's plight, if you are unwilling to help with ours? What do you think will happen to the people of the Sorcerer Kingdom when Jaldabaoth revives, if we don't find a way to seal him?" Momon countered, hoping the others didn't hear Nabe's words.

"I agree to your condition, if you help free my nation of the beastmen, I will tell you what I know about wild magic," the Queen made her decision.

"Very well, then I would like to talk to the men from the Slane Theocracy, and maybe Cerabrate, in order to formulate my plan of action," Momon said. "But first, do you have any theories as to why the beastmen have stopped their advance?"

Draudillon Oriculus nodded to her Minister, who proceeded to explain.

"It's possible that they already have captured enough humans to hold their disgusting feasts every day. But, we don't really know. Normally beastmen would just do small raids on our territory, so an attack of this scale is already unprecedented. Since we don't know why they did it, or their goals, it's impossible to guess why they stopped advancing."

"I understand. Then, we will take our leave," Momon said.

After they left the throne room, the Minister looked at the Queen.  
"Was it wise to promise to tell him about wild magic, your Highness?"  
"And what would we do if they left after I refused? Besides, they'll have to liberate my country first. If they are unable to hold their end of the brgain, then there's no need to share."  
"It is as you say. Still, such knowledge is quite rare in this world."  
"Well, it can't be used unless you have dragon blood, so even if I tell him about it, it's not like it could harm us."  
The Minister agreed with her words. Wild magic was powerful, but there were too many restrictions on its use. That's why the tiered magic of the Six Great Gods was so widespread.

***

After leaving the throne room, the two of them split up. Nabe returned to the inn they were staying at, while Momon went to the building where the men of the Slane Theocracy were staying. This meeting should be long awaited for by the Theocracy, and he planned to get the most out of it. Which is why he didn't want to bring Nabe with him. Her hatred for humans tended to show at the most inopportune times. He wondered about how Mare was doing, but Mare was keeping contact with Aura as scheduled, and nothing noteworthy had happened to him.

I have my own mission here. He thought, as he arrived at his destination and knocked on the door.

The one who opened the door was a middle-aged woman with long dark hair.

"Welcome, Momon-dono," she said as she motioned for him to come in.

"Ah, Momon-dono, we've been waiting to meet you," an old, bald man addressed him after he entered. "I am Kraus, the leader of this small force, and these are my companions."

"I am Momon, the leader of Darkness," Momon properly introduced himself.

"Then Momon-dono, what have you come here to discuss?"  
"I plan to drive the beastmen back and restore this nation. But to do that I need information. What can you tell me about the enemy?"

"Then I will explain the situation. Only four of the seven cities are still standing. A large population in this nation lives in villages, most of these people had fled to the cities," Kraus said.

"As for beastmen, they have their major forces stationed in the fallen cities – enough humans there for them to sustain themselves. The commanders usually stay at a camp near the cities. While remaining war bands use smaller camps near the front line to both launch their attacks and act as scouts," he continued.

"Then what about the battle where Crystal Tear was defeated?" Momon asked.  
"It was at one of the large camps, that is near the city of Decoza, east of here," Kraus said.

"One of the beastmen generals was at that camp, right? Is it possible that the minotaur warrior who defeated Crystal Tear came from the city? And what can you tell me about this warrior?"

"Yes, a beastmen general was stationed at that camp, killing him was Crystal Tear's goal. As for the minotaur, it's impossible to say where it came from. And we did see another one, which felt just as powerful," Kraus explained.

"Can we confirm if the general is still at the same camp?"

"That would be difficult, there are smaller camps all around it, and would take a skilled ranger to get to the main camp undetected. But then there is the risk of the minotaur showing up. I do not wish to endanger my companions, and this nation doesn't have anyone else skilled enough," Kraus said.

"Then it looks like we'll have to gather information as we fight. I thank you for your help, Kraus-dono. After I come up with the battle plan, I would like to share it with the Queen as well as with you. Your powerful group will likely play a big role in it," Momon said with a nod.

"Then we look forward to working with you, and liberating this nation of the vile invaders."

With that Ainz left. After he walked a good distance away he stopped and heaved a sigh. His forehead would be covered in sweat if he wasn't a skeleton.

 _Whew, that went pretty well. Now, time to come up with an impressive battle plan. I wonder what Punito Moe would do in this situation?_

Momon continued to walk to the inn, while he thought about the circumstances of this country.

The beastmen's actions were very suspicious. His previous guess that they were baiting a powerful entity to attack them and reveal itself appeared to be correct. However, he needed more information.  
Thinking about this, he had arrived at the inn and entered the room Darkness was staying in. He cast several anti-surveillance spells before addressing Narberal Gamma.

"Have there been any news from Mare?"  
"No Ainz-sama, he was supposed to have an audience with the Cardinals today, but he hasn't messaged lady Aura yet."  
"Well, I doubt they are stupid enough to attack him inside the capital. Then I am going to focus on the battle plan, don't distract me unless it's urgent," Momon said.

He sat down on a chair, closed his eyes, and tried to remember the PVP for Dummies which Punito Moe wrote. Was there a way for him to turn this trap set by the beastmen to his advantage? After a while, he shook his head. He lacked information. While guessing the identities of the two powerful minotaurs wasn't hard, he felt that there was someone else behind them, pulling the strings.

Then, it looks like I'll need to capture one of the minotaurs. But we don't know their location either. Ah, this is such a headache.

"Hanzos," he called out to the ninjas hiding in his shadow, "I want three of you to gather information about the beastmen camps east of here. You should look for a beastmen general, as well as two powerful minotaurs. Once you've gathered the information return. If you determine it's safe to scout the city of Decoza, near these camps, you can do so, but don't push it. Your ability to stay undetected is of higher importance."

"Yes, Ainz-sama." Three Hanzos sprang out of his shadow and carried out his orders.

***

A day later they had returned with the information he needed.

"So, you have found the beastmen general in the same camp he resided in previously?" Ainz asked one of the Hanzos who scouted the camp.

"Yes, Ainz-sama. We also located a minotaur warrior who fits your description in the nearby city of Decoza," the Hanzo said.

"Did you see any other powerful beings? Someone more powerful than the minotaur."  
"I apologize, we have not seen anyone like that."  
"It's fine, there might not actually be anyone like that. Now, tell me about the smaller camps, which act as a line of defense for the main camp."

"You have done well," Ainz praised the Hanzo, after learning the details of the camps positions.  
"Serving the Supreme One is a great honor," the Hanzo bowed.

***

After learning the information the Hanzos obtained, Ainz requested an audience with the Queen. Since they would be discussing his battle plans for freeing this nation, Kraus of the Slane Theocracy was also in attendance.

Suzuki looked at the three people gathered in the throne room and began his sales pitch. He chose not to bring Nabe this time, as he didn't need her to sabotage this negotiations with an ill placed "click beetle" or similar remark at one of the present humans.  
"We currently face several problems. The first one is that we lack information about the enemy's goals and plans. The second is that after Crystal Tear's defeat, the populace is suffering from a terrible morale."

He looked around and saw that everyone was in agreement with his words.

"I want to attack the same camp that Cerabrate targeted. If we are lucky and the beastmen general is still there, we can capture him and rectify our lack of

knowledge. Even if he's not there, destroying that large camp will put us in a position to recapture Decoza and free the humans being held captive there. If we can accomplish this, then the morale of the troops is sure to improve."

"Freeing my people who've been captured would be great, but what about the minotaur? If it shows up again, are you confident in your ability to defeat it?" The Queen asked.

"I am. However, I want to the fighters from the Theocracy to join me in this attack. That way if I have to contend with the minotaur, they will be able to subdue the general," Momon replied and turned to look at Kraus.

The old man scratched his bald temple in thought.  
"If Momon-dono is confident in his ability, then I guess we'll have to put our faith in him. My group will join this attack," he declared.

"Thank you for your aid," Draudillon said. "Is there anything else you require?" She addressed Momon.

"I would like to have the support of the army of this nation. The beastmen are numerous, while Darkness can deal a devastating blow to them, we can't prevent them from fleeing."

"We will certainly provide as many soldiers as we can."

"Then, I would like to launch this attack tomorrow at dawn," Momon said.

"I think this will give us enough time to get our forces ready," the Minister replied after the Queen looked at him inquisitively.

That evening in the room of an inn where Momon and Nabe are staying

"Ainz-sama, why did you invite the humans to join this attack? Would it not be better to capture the general with our own forces and learn what it knows without any witnesses?" Nabe asked.

"Yes, though I doubt this beastmen general knows much. The one I really want to question is the minotaur," Ainz replied. "Also, the Theocracy is obviously interested in talking to me, yet when I visited them the other day, they did not talk about any of their interests. Why do you think that is?"

"I am sorry Ainz-sama, I can't understand human thinking. Can it be they don't trust you?"

"Trust is an issue. But I believe they are waiting to see me in action first. After all, if the tales of my strength were exaggerated and I am only as strong as a regular adamantite adventurer, then there is no need for them to take the risk of speaking to me," Ainz explained.

"As expected of Ainz-sama, you see right through their pathetic schemes. Truly inferior creatures," Nabe praised.

 **Next day at dawn**

The sun had yet to rise but the forces of the Draconic Kingdom had already assembled. The dark warrior expertly led their forces forward, avoiding the smaller camps scattered around. After moving for several hours they had finally reached the main camp. The beastmen seemed too lax, no security guards or patrols at all.

"Kill them all, don't let any of them flee to Decoza," Momon commanded as they launched their sneak attack.


	6. Chapter 2, Part 1

**Chapter 2, Part 1**

Mare found himself in a pretty large room across from him there was a platform, on which the six Cardinals stood. Behind them was a statue of a winged humanoid, since this was the Cathedral of Light, it was probably Alah Alaf, the God of Light.

Mare cleared his thoughts, this was the most important time. He had been trying to control his voice ever since he met the humans from Theocracy. Sometimes it worked, and at other times it didn't. But he needed it to work now, in this meeting he could not be perceived as weak.

"It, it's a pleasure to meet you, your Eminences," he began and immediately stumbled. It wasn't easy to go against his nature.  
"Then allow me to introduce my fellow Cardinals," said Dominic, after which he made the introductions. In the end, Mare wasn't able to keep up, having to learn the names and titles of the other five Cardinals was too much.

 _It doesn't matter, I am addressing them as a whole, not individually._ Mare thought as he tried to focus on speaking with confidence.

"Then, Mare-dono, may we inquire as to the questions you have for us?" Berenice said with a smile.

"Yes, as I mentioned to Dominic-dono, I am looking for a way to defeat and preferably seal Jaldabaoth. To that end, I would like to learn about the treasures left behind by the Six Great Gods."

There was a visible commotion among the Cardinals as some of them exchanged glances and even whispers.  
"And by the treasures left behind by the Six Great Gods, you mean?" Berenice asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"The most powerful of the many items left behind by the Six Great Gods," Mare replied calmly.

"Mm, you understand such information is considered a national secret," Ginedine said.  
"In Jaldabaoth's eyes, everyone is the same. So, shouldn't we ally against his evil? Instead of trying to joust for power? I understand you may dislike my master for being an undead. But Dominic-dono, did I not answer all of the questions you had regarding the Sorcerer Kingdom?"

"You did, but..." Dominic replied.  
"Then on behalf of my nation, I have made the first step to building a cordial relations with the Slane Theocracy," Mare said.

More whispers from the Cardinals followed as Mare waited for their answer.

"We will certainly consider your words, Mare-dono. But I am afraid at this time we are unable to disclose such information," Ginedine finally spoke.

"Then, then I would like to know about the, the God-kin of your nation," Mare spoke, slipping back into his usual speech pattern.  
"God-kin?!" The Cardinals seemed even more shocked then when he asked about the Gods' treasures.

After a few moments with neither side speaking, Mare spread his arms, as if saying "what?"  
"Surely, as the nation that houses the descendants of the Six Great Gods, I don't need to explain to you who God-kin are, do I?" Mare's voice contained a hint of mockery.

After exchanging glances Raymond spoke.  
"I am afraid this information is also regarded as a national secret."  
"For a nation that wants to establish friendly relations with us, you seem to have a lot of secrets," Mare said, his voice full of innuendo. "Almost like you don't actually want to have friendly relations."

"No, no, of course, we want to have a good relationship with such a powerful nation," Dominic tried to sound diplomatic. "It's just, we didn't expect you to be so... direct," he found the right word.

"Then, does it mean you will answer my questions now?" Mare asked.  
"No," replied Raymond, while Dominic was trying to come up with a satisfactory answer.

"Then we can consider this audience to be over. I will return to the Sorcerer Kingdom and inform Albedo-sama that the Slane Theocracy has no interest in working with us," Mare said, then he turned around and moved to leave the room.

Dominic ran after him, while the other Cardinals stood there, dumbfounded.

"Mare-dono, please, you must understand, what you are asking for is very sensitive information," he spoke to the retreating elf.

"If you are unwilling to share any information I am interested in, then there is no point in me being here, is there?" Mare asked as he walked out of the room. "We are leaving," he told Liel who was waiting outside the audience room, as he continued to walk away.

***

Liel saw, apparently a Cardinal, looking pensive. The man looked at the retreating elf, then at someone in the room he just left then at the elf again. He was just about to speak when someone screamed and there was a commotion ahead.

She wasn't sure what exactly happened. When Liel turned she saw a blur moving toward the dark elf. As her vision cleared, the blur turned into a young girl, with a weird hair pattern – half of it black, the other white. In her hands, the girl held a scythe which she used to slash at the dark elf.

Surprisingly, Mare wasn't cut in half, instead, she had extended her hand and grasped the pole of the scythe, stopping the blade a few inches away from her neck. While Liel was still processing what happened, two voices screamed in unison.

"Zesshi, stop!"  
"Zesshi, what are you doing?!"

Two people rushed the young girl. The Cardinal from behind, and a young man with long, dark hair from the front.

"You are kind of strong," the girl said, ignoring both men.  
"That was a killing blow, wasn't it?" Mare asked.

"I am sorry Dominic-sama, I wasn't able to stop her," the young man apologized to the Cardinal. The Cardinal opened his mouth, but Mare spoke first.

"First you refuse to answer any of my questions, and now your subordinate tries to kill me? I wonder what Albedo-sama would think of this. Your Eminence , I demand an apology," Mare said in an indignant tone, looking at the approaching Cardinal.

"Yes, of course, I am very sorry, there must be some special circumstances," the Cardinal began to apologize.  
"Not from you, from her," the dark elf interrupted.

The young girl snorted and stepped back, pulling her scythe with her.  
"You think just because you managed to block that attack, I can't kill you?" She threatened.  
"You think just because I haven't killed you already, it means I can't?" Mare retorted.

"Zesshi, stop this nonsense immediately," the Cardinal demanded, staring daggers at the girl. "Mare-dono, I am truly sorry about this, she can be hard to control. I hope we can work things out without the need for you to report of this incident to the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"A powerful subordinate you can't control?" Mare asked with a smile. "Then, I shall give you one last chance to show your sincerity in working with the Sorcerer Kingdom. We will hold another audience with the Cardinals, and this time you will answer my questions regarding the God-kins, and show me the treasures of the Six great Gods. How much time would you need to convince the others?"

 _Convince the others? She speaks as if I myself am already convinced, such insolence_ , Dominic thought.

"If you can't agree to my demands, then I will return to the Sorcerer Kingdom and inform Albedo-sama of what happened here," Mare continued seeing Dominic hesitate.

"I believe two weeks should be enough," he replied, his expression betraying none of his real feelings.

"Hmm, two weeks, very well. And in regards to her," Mare looked at the girl with the scythe, "since she did not apologize, then as her punishment, she will accompany me during this two weeks. It's only fair that she serves me after what she had done."

"Looks like I am going to kill you after all," Zesshi said, moving her scythe in position to take another swing at the elf.

"Zesshi, damn it!" The Cardinal bellowed, moving in front of her and grabbing her by the shoulders.  
"Come with me," he continued, as he pulled the girl away from Mare and into the room where the other Cardinals remained, closing the door behind her.

"Who is she?" Mare asked the young man with the long hair.  
"Mm, you'll have to ask her, I am afraid," the man replied.  
"A God-kin then? And you? Are you a God-kin too?"

The man didn't answer, but he looked uncertain and a little panicked. He glanced at the door behind which the girl and the Cardinal disappeared. But the sounds of a heated discussion which came from there didn't do much to reassure him.

While Liel, Mare, and the young man stood like that in silence. Liel was deep in thought. She was certain she had heard about a girl with such appearance, but in connection to what?

Eventually, the door opened and Dominic walked out with the girl in tow. She looked reluctant while the Cardinal looked content.

"Mare-dono, as per your request, she will accompany you while you stay in this city. We'll hold another audience in two weeks," Dominic said trying to sound cheerful.

"Thank you, your Eminence," Mare said. "Then, your name is Zesshi?" He addressed the girl with the scythe. She hummed in response.  
"You better not treat me like some servant, or I will kill you."

"As if you, you have the ability," Mare responded, his voice once again sounding panicky. "Anyway, let's go," he motioned to Liel and Zesshi and the three left the Cathedral.

 **Shortly after the incident**

An emergency meeting had been called, and all of the top brass of the Slane Theocracy was present. It's a good thing they had wisely chosen to hold this meeting in the nearby room, instead of the one with the statues of the Six Great Gods. Roughly knowing what happened, it was hard to imagine what it would feel like to have to carefully clean that room, instead of holding the meeting right away.

"Was it wise? Zesshi is humanity's trump card, if something happens to her it will be catastrophic," Pontifex Maximus expressed everyone's feelings.

"I can't believe that girl, attacking just like that. What would we do if she actually killed her?" The Field Marshal bemoaned.  
"It was her eyes when Zesshi saw those heterochromatic eyes she was overcome with anger and couldn't restrain herself," Dominic explained.

"But why did Mare make such a request? Is she hoping to pry information out of Zesshi? Or something else?" Maximilian asked.

"Who knows? Maybe to keep an eye on a powerful opponent? Anyway, I don't think Zesshi is in any danger. We are inside our nation after all. And her equipment should protect her from any mind control spells," Raymond said.

"I can't believe that damned elf managed to capitalize on the situation like that," Berenice shook her head.  
"I've warned you, didn't I?" Dominic reminded her.  
"So, where does this leave us?" Pontifex Maximus asked.

"Mm, it should actually be a benefit to our plan. Instead of innuendo she had now seen clear proof of the dark elf's power. The fact this wasn't planned means that it looked completely natural too," Dominic said.

"Yes, I believe with this turn of events the slave girl will act, if she wasn't going to before," Ginedine agreed.  
"Will the two weeks be enough for that bastard to respond?" Yvon asked.  
"It should be sufficient," Ginedine said.

"That said, we still have to deal with Mare's demands," Dominic said.  
"Can we not tell her anything again? Since she won't make it back to her kingdom," the Field Marshal asked.

"She might use [Message] to explain what happened here. In which case we would look really suspicious when she disappears," Dominic retorted.

"You are not suggesting we actually show her the treasures of the Gods, are you?" Maximilian exclaimed.

"Of course not, but we do need to do something, to create an illusion that we are cooperating," Dominic said.

"We can probably show her of some of the equipment we have. Not the top tier, but the slightly lower stuff," Ginedine said after pondering for a bit.

"Like the sealing crystals and the items Black Scripture uses," Raymond said. "It's probably fine to tell her that Zesshi is a God-kin, according to the Captain, Mare had already guessed as much," he added.

"Then that's that. It should give the illusion of us going along with Mare's request. And when she disappears we'll blame the elves," Pontifex Maximus concluded. "Now then, what of the other matters?"

"I will be moving the Clearwater Scripture from the Baharuth Empire to the Re-Estize Kingdom, in order to retrieve that item for the Research Institute," Raymond said.

"I have set up a meeting with that man, and will be leaving for it shortly," Maximilian announced.

"No word from the Draconic Kingdom yet?" Yvon asked.

"Momon had arrived, but they wanted to see him in action first, before showing him our cards," Raymond replied.

 **Inside the house, Mare was staying at**

After returning to their home, Mare looked at the young girl.

 _Is she a God-kin? She seems pretty powerful, and the scythe looks interesting too. He thought. I want to learn more about her, but she seems reluctant. I wonder what would Ainz-sama do?_

Zesshi was feeling annoyed. First, she lost control and attacked the dark elf, then the Cardinals strong-armed her into accompanying this envoy, and now the elf was staring at her.

"Would you like to tell me the reason for your attack?" Mare asked.

She harrumphed loudly and turned her back on the dark elf. Even if the Cardinals talked her into doing this, she wouldn't play an obedient servant.

"Hmm, those, those are..." she heard Mare's panicky voice. Then she felt it. Her whole body was jolted, she turned around and stared daggers at the elf.

"You... you... you," Zesshi was so overwhelmed with rage she couldn't even speak. The dark elf looked at her with curious eyes, meanwhile, the elf's hand was caressing Zesshi's elongated ear.

"Those are, are elven ears..." Mare said thoughtfully.

Zesshi hated the elven parts of her appearance. She was a freak, that's what everyone thought of her appearance. Of course, given her power, no one would be stupid enough to actually give voice to such a thought. But she knew it from the way people looked at her. In time, a certain balance was developed, people would treat her as if she were a human, and she wouldn't press them on their true feeling.

Because of this, no one would even dare to look at her long, pointy ears. But this elf, she was actually touching Zesshi's ear! So enraged, she couldn't even control her body for a moment. However, Zesshi knew she would kill the dark elf, Cardinals be damned.

"Mm, your ears are, are cute," the elf girl said.

Cute? Zesshi's mind became blank. During the nearly two hundred years she had lived no one had ever referred to the most recognizable part of her elven heritage as "cute."

"Yes, very cute. I like how you look when they aren't hidden by your hair," Mare continued.

"Pfftt, what would you know?" Zesshi snorted and moved away from the dark elf. Her killing intent was gone, and she wasn't sure why.

"So, want to tell me how a half-elf ended up in the Slane Theocracy?" Mare asked.  
"No," her reply was short.  
"Oh, don't be like that, we are going to spend the next two weeks together. If you refuse to talk it would be so boring. Why don't we become friends instead?"

 _Friends? Another first,_ Zesshi thought. _In my long life, no one had ever wanted to be my friend. I was someone to be used, hidden, avoided, but never to be befriended. What a strange girl this elf is_.

"You like those who are strong, don't you? Then how about this, if you tell me about yourself, I'll tell you about my master, Ainz Ooal Gown," Mare tried another angle.

"Hmm, is he really that strong?" Zesshi's curiosity was piqued.  
"The Supreme One stands above all."


	7. Chapter 2, Part 2

**Chapter 2, Part 2**

After Zesshi was revealed to be a half-elf, Liel had remembered where she had heard the description of the girl. It was from the elf king when he told them who to look for during their mission. It's just, based on his words Liel thought that the girl was a prisoner or a slave of the Slane Theocracy. Because of this contradiction in expectation and reality, and the speed at which events transpired, Liel didn't realize it sooner.

While Zesshi told of her past, Liel was in for another surprise. Apparently, the elf king had violated some woman from the Slane Theocracy, and Zesshi was the product of that vile act. The king's action wasn't much of a surprise, nor that a child could be born from such a union. What was surprising was that the human woman had been rescued.

Elf King was powerful, it was very unlikely that the Theocracy would take on the risk associated with rescuing his prisoner if it was just a commoner.

 _Could she be related to the Cardinals? But then, why would the king be interested in a woman like that?_ Liel thought of the king's personality and desires. _The king is interested in strong females and had been trying to create powerful offspring, though to no avail. Going with that, this woman must've been very powerful, enough so that the Theocracy felt it was worth it to rescue her. A child born of powerful parents, it explained Zesshi's power._

She continued to listen to the two girls, but she wasn't able to learn anything else. Still, the information she now had was definitely something the Elf King would want to know. But should she actually [Message] him? Liel agonized for a while.

She had developed a certain level of attachment to Mare. Also, the dark elf was powerful, because of how she behaved Liel had acted as a sort of big sister to the panicky girl. Should she inform the king of what she witnessed? It wasn't hard to imagine what his actions would be once he learned of a powerful female, especially an elven one.

She spent the night thinking of this and that. In the end, though she was an elf, and the king was the one she served. While she felt bad for Mare, Liel knew what she needed to do.

The beastmen had apparently never thought they could get attacked without the smaller camps, which formed a vanguard, noticing. With few guards and completely unprepared, it wasn't even a fight. Momon and Nabe cut through the camp like a tornado, while the fighters of the Slane Theocracy crushed any resistance the beastmen tried to mount.

The beastmen were strong. They were used to easily overpowering humans. The sight of a few humans cutting down their brethren like nothing sent them into a panic. In the ensuing chaos, the beastmen abandoned their camp and tried to flee. They were chased down by the Draconic Kingdom's army.

Momon slaughtered his way to a tent at the center of the camp, where the beastmen general was located. Momon entered the tent – empty. He quickly exited.  
"Look for the beastmen general, he should be in this camp!" Momon bellowed. "Nabe, use [Fly] see if you can locate him."

The general was the main reason he attacked this place. After giving his orders Momon continued to look for the general, while occasionally fighting the few beastmen who have chosen not to flee. He quickly noticed a small group of beastmen trying to flee in an organized manner. He wasn't the only one though, two members of the Slane Theocracy group had stopped their retreat, while a host of fighters from the Draconic Kingdom had surrounded them

Momon rushed to this group. He quickly identified a tiger beastman whose armor looked more impressive than the rest.

"If you surrender and tell me everything I want to know, you won't be executed," Momon told the tiger beastman, after stepping forward from the human encirclement.

"A human making threats? Unforgivable!" One of the beastman roared as he attacked Momon.

It was cut in half with a flick of an arm.  
"I will have the information I desire. Now, will you surrender or do I need to kill most of you?" Momon asked.

The ferocious looking tiger beastman looked around, hoping to find an escape route. He resembled a cornered beast. Unlike a feral beast though, he possessed an intellect, the surrounding humans weren't much, but two among them were strong enough to hold them off. And the dark warrior who came forward was beyond powerful, in front of his strength all they could do was run.

"You won't kill us if we surrender?" The beastman asked.  
"I will spare you. But the people of this nation, whose relatives you have killed and eaten might not," Momon replied.  
The beastman scowled, showing his fangs. Still, such a proposition was better than being cut down here and now. If they surrender, there might be a chance to escape too.  
"Then we will surrender to you, Dark Warrior," the beastman addressed Momon and tossed his weapon forward.

The beastmen were captured and tied up, as the human army took control of the camp. Nabe had returned and informed Momon that she was unable to locate the beastmen general. Momon was going to question the tiger kin he had captured when all of a sudden a great commotion arose from a certain part of the camp. He could hear people yelling, but it wasn't clear what was happening.

When he came over the situation became apparent. The humans who had been captured and used as food had been kept in this part of the camp. They had already lost faith, Crystal Tear had attacked this camp and had almost taken control over it before being defeated. And with that defeat, the hope of those captured humans had been crushed.

Now that they had been freed, some were crying, some were laughing. From happiness? From madness? It was hard to say. They were free, but how many had been eaten? Would they ever be able to forget the nightmares they had witnessed?

While the general look of these humans was pitiful, the reason for the commotion which attracted Momon's attention earlier was something else. One of the freed humans had grabbed someone's sword and stabbed several of the captured beastmen before he was restrained.

"My wife! My daughter!" The man moaned as he tried to shake off the people who had grabbed onto him. "I will kill every beastmen there is!" He screamed.

"I sympathize with your plight, but we should keep them alive," Momon said as he approached the man. "Killing them now might deny us the ability to exchange them for other hostages. Are you willing to accept such a responsibility?"  
"Who are you?" The man asked, still struggling to break free.  
"I am Momon, the one who led this army to save you."  
"Then, you will deny me the chance to take revenge on these beasts?" The man screamed.  
"Only the strong can be virtuous. But you? You are trying to use the work of others to fulfill your own desires. We will keep the beastmen alive, in case we need them," Momon said.

"What do you know?! I was a guard captain at Decoza. I begged my wife and daughter to flee to the capital, but they refused. When the beastmen breached the city wall, we tried to hide. But they found us, we were cornered, I fought them off, but there were just too many. And as I fell, they took my wife, my daughter... they made me watch. They made me waaaatch!" The man yelled half mad.

Momon looked at the man thoughtfully before speaking.  
"Such is the unfortunate fate of the weak. When confronted by someone more powerful, all you can do is holler at the sky. If you had someone strong to protect you, this wouldn't have happened."

After his speech he turned around and walked away, leaving the former guard captain to sob in his sorrow.  
"We must do what we can to save this nation," Momon addressed Kraus, who had also come over.  
"Of course. Then, shall we question the beastman you've captured?" Kraus asked.  
Momon nodded, and they walked to the tent where the captured tiger kin was held.

The captured beastman proved surprisingly cooperative.

"I am Gor, the chief of the Bloody Mane tribe," he told them. "I was left in command after Pel, the lion kin in charge of this army wing left this encampment."

"When did he leave? And why?" Momon asked.  
"Late last night, a messenger came from Decoza. He didn't explain why he was needed," the beastman quickly responded.  
"Then who's in that city? Who leads this army?"  
"That would be the two minotaur brothers, Norum and Mantapo"  
"Which one is the warrior?" Momon asked.  
"Norum. He was staying at Decoza earlier, so he's probably the one who ordered Pel to go there."

 _Hmm, the timing is really lucky_ , Ainz thought.  
"Why did the beastmen army stop advancing?" He asked the question which he was most interested in.  
"I don't know. Pel ordered us to halt, and just hold our position. Not that we complained, we already had enough fo... ahem, we did what we were told," the beastman changed his words after catching the looks the humans were giving him.

"I see. Then, why did the beastmen invade this nation? I understand this is highly unusual, as normally invasions would be limited to small raids," Momon continued.

"We beastmen live in tribes. Some tribes are stronger, some are weaker, but there is no leader. If we need to unite, the tribe chiefs will form a War Council. But this had changed a few years ago. The minotaur brothers, the strongest among us led their tribes to conquer and unite the rest of the beastmen. After this unification was complete they declared an attack on this human kingdom."  
"So, it was the minotaur brothers who instigated this war? Is there someone above them?" Momon pressed.  
"Could such a being even exist? The minotaurs are the ones in charge," the beastman responded with conviction.

Afterward, the beastman was escorted away. Only Momon, Kraus and a representative of the Draconic Kingdom's army remained in the tent.

"Then what shall we do now, Momon-san?" The representative asked.  
"I would like for you to take some

men and rout the smaller camps which are now at our back," Momon motioned to Kraus. "I will remain here, in case the minotaur warrior decides to counter-attack."

After the two nodded and left the tent, Nabe entered.  
"What do we do now Momon-sasan?" She asked. Her continuous slip-ups in trying to call him sama before correcting herself still annoyed Ainz, but apparently, it couldn't be helped.  
"The timing seems rather strange. We must capture the minotaur brothers to get our answers."

 **That evening**

Several people gathered in the command tent. Momon and Nabe, several men from the Slane Theocracy and several of the commanders of the Draconic Kingdom's army.

"We have successfully wiped out the beastmen from here to the capital, but it's not enough. We must continue with our offense and liberate the city of Decoza. Doing so will inspire the army, and there might be more captives we can save," Momon announced. "Does anyone have any objections?"

"If there are no objections then tomorrow morning we will attack. I and Nabe will scale the wall and open the city gates from the inside. Once the gate is opened and the rest of the army can enter, we should be able to overpower the beastmen."

"With your power leading the offense, I believe it will be a simple matter, "Kraus smiled.  
"Tomorrow we will take back our city," one of the commanders clenched his fist.

 **In the palace of the elven kingdom**

 _Useless, why is everyone in this nation so useless?_ The Elf King wondered for a countless time.  
"Enough, I can't take your whining anymore. I get it, the Theocracy's army is strong and you are a bunch of weaklings. Why you would think I'd care for such worthless lot is beyond me," he told a female elf who knelt in front of him. Although she was one of his concubines, he felt nothing toward her.

"Your majesty, please. We cannot possibly hold them off now that the Holocaust Scripture had joined the war. If we continue like we have, we will only suffer more loses," she pleaded, refusing to give up.  
"Good, maybe such suffering will awaken your powers, you useless bunch," the king snorted in contempt.

Suddenly the king's relaxed state was replaced by a somewhat focused look.  
"Leave me, now!" He ordered the elf, who quickly left, sensing a note of anger in his voice.

"Speak," he commanded the elf who had just contacted him via [Message]  
"Your Majesty, this is your servant Liel. I was a part of the group which was sent to get captured and to spy on the Theocracy from within," she reminded the king.  
"What do you want?" The king asked. _Probably going to beg me to rescue her. Such a useless race._  
"I have located the half-elf woman you had spoken of."  
"You what? Where is she?"  
"She is in the Kami Miyako," Liel responded.  
"Ah, the capital of Theocracy. Do you have anything else?" The king responded disappointed. The fact that his daughter was in the capital wasn't hard to guess.  
"Yes, your Majesty. I am currently in the capital as well, acting as a servant to an envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom."  
"Never heard of it," the king said dismissively.  
"It is a new kingdom which was recently formed. This envoy is a female dark elf. During her stay at the capital, the girl you spoke of ran into and attacked this envoy," Liel continued to explain.  
"So, now that envoy is dead, what are you telling me this for?" The king asked in annoyance.  
"I apologize, your Majesty, the envoy is not dead, she was able to stop the attack."  
"She stopped it? How old is this woman? Tell me everything."

The king's reaction was exactly what she thought it would be. It was rather upsetting, he cared nothing for the elves and only paid attention to his own desires. Was she doing the right thing? Liel wondered for an umpteenth time. Mare was a good girl, and she liked her, while the king was a vile man.

Still, she was just a regular elf, betraying her king was a step she just couldn't take.

Author's notes: Are you enjoying this story? Then leave me a review and spread the word on the forums and social media. More views = more reviews :)

Also, for those who haven't checked my profile and are unaware, my site (jaconue . com) is about 4 updates ahead. So if you are dying to know what happens next, now you can find out without the wait :)


	8. Chapter 2, Part 3

**Chapter 2, Part 3**

The next morning, the Draconic Kingdom's army with Darkness at the head advanced on the city of Decoza. The Beastmen were prepared this time. As the human forces approached, they could see a large number of beastmen defending the walls.

"As we've planned, we will breach the wall and open the gates from the inside, then you will lead the army into the city," Momon addressed one of the army commanders.  
"Yes, Momon-san" the man acknowledged.  
"Let's go," Momon said, as he and Nabe advanced toward the city.

After they got within range many arrows were launched at them, however, Momon cut them all down, without slowing his pace. Nabe had responded to this offensive with several [Fireballs] forcing the beastmen back from the ramparts.  
They continued to advance as they made their way to the gates.

"Don't use [Fly], it will make you a target and we don't know who's out there," Momon told Nabe. "I alone will breach the wall and open the gates," he continued.  
"Yes, Momon sa-san."

Momon sprinted forward and then jumped over the four-meter wall, landing on the other side. Surprised gasps spread through the human army, as Kraus whistled in admiration, while distraught screams came from the beastmen.  
They didn't expect a warrior in full plate armor to accomplish such a feat. They rushed down from the ramparts to intercept Momon and protect the gates, but it was too late. Momon swiftly slew the few beastmen who were in his way and began to open the gates. By the time the defenders got down to the ground, the gates were already opened. And as they rushed the dark warrior, a lightning flew from the other side of the now opened gates, piercing through a line of beastmen.

Momon faced the approaching enemies, Nabe at his back, while the human army rushed towards the gates. The beastmen tried to push the invaders back, but Momon easily slew anyone who came close, and Nabe's spells sent them into chaos.

"What are you doing? Drive them back and close the gates," yelled a savage looking lion kin, who was leading a group of beastmen.  
The defenders seemed to find a second wind, as they attacked Momon ferociously. Of course, it just meant that more of them died.

"I will stall the warrior, the rest of you suppress the magic caster," the lion kin gave an order.  
He attacked the dark warrior with his axe, but Momon proved a formidable opponent. Attacking with a flurry of strikes, which pushed the beastman back.

However, the lion kin was an experienced warrior, he didn't try to kill Momon, he just needed to stall him until the magic caster was killed. Then they would surround the warrior and kill him too. No matter how strong someone was, once surrounded they would surely fall.

Nabe wasn't able to keep the beastmen away. Even as she cast spell after spell they rushed her from all sides. Magic casters were weak, once in melee range, they could only use tricks to escape death. The beastmen could taste their victory.

Nabe pulled out her sword and glared at an approaching beastman.  
"Die human!" He roared, swinging a mace at her.  
"Don't insult me," Nabe scowled as she swung at him.

The poor sap never saw it coming, as his body was cleaved in half. The sight of a magic caster performing such a feat of strength stunned the attackers. Nabe used this brief pause to cast [lightning] and her spell pierced through half a dozen enemies.

"Just who the heck are you?" The lion kin yelled after witnessing that scene. His plan to quickly dispatch the magic caster and then gang up on the warrior clearly wasn't going to work.  
"I am Momon, the leader of an adamantite group Darkness."  
"Adamantite? You shouldn't be this strong!"  
"You underestimate adventurers," Momon responded calmly. "Now then, let's get this over with," he crouched to the ground.

"Eh?" The beastman didn't have long to process this sudden turn. Momon launched himself at the lion kin, who slashed at the rapidly approaching human. Momon parried it with one sword while piercing the beastman's chest with the other sword.

The lion kin stared at the human with surprised eyes as his body slumped to the ground. Also, he was a powerful lion kin, his looks didn't match the description of the beastmen general, and right now Momon wanted to break the defender's will.

"Zers had been slain, they are too powerful. Escape, quick!" Some of the beastmen who witnessed this scene screamed, as they turned around and ran. Seeing their fellow fighters fleeing, the beastmen fell into confusion, some continued to fight while others began to flee as well.

The humans who began to pour in through the gates only added to the beastmen's panic and desire to escape.

Momon looked behind him and saw the men from the Theocracy moving towards him.

"Then I and Nabe will search for the general now, I'll leave the rest to you," he addressed Kraus.

"Let's drive them out! Don't let them recover," Kraus bellowed with a strength which defied his old age.

While the human army chased after the beastmen, Momon and Nabe advanced toward the location of the minotaur warrior. They easily dispatched any resistance the beastmen tried to mount. Momon glanced behind and saw two members of the Slane Theocracy fighting some distance away.

"I see, they are keeping an eye on me," he chuckled under his helm.

They arrived at their destination and saw a large group of beastmen standing behind barricades which blocked the street. Momon could see another group of beastmen retreating.

 _I won't let you get away this time_ , he thought.

"Nabe, open me a path," he ordered.

Nabe's [Fireball] blew a hole in the barricade and Momon charged through the opening like a whirlwind of death. He slew those directly in his path and ignored the rest, as he gave chase to the retreating group.

They ran, but he was faster. But then the beastmen split, some went to face him, the rest continued to retreat. He cut through the defenders without slowing down and continued his chase. However, he didn't see a minotaur among the fleeing beastmen.

 _Could he have escaped_? Doubt crept into Momon's heart.

The group continued to flee when a [fireball] flew at them. Looking in that direction Momon saw a bunch of human soldiers along with Kraus, who had cast the spell.

The beastmen were stuck between this new group of humans and Darkness. Spells flew at them from both sides in their moment of hesitation.

"Breakthrough!" Yelled a lion kin who matched the description of the general.

The beastmen charged forward and tried to scatter the humans blocking their path. However, there were several other men from the Theocracy there with Kraus. One of them engaged the general, while the other helped the regular soldiers push the beastmen back.

With Darkness and the other two fighters from the Theocracy joining the fray, the beastmen were soon killed. Only the general remained.

"Surrender," Kraus told him.

"Just kill me," surrounded and lightly wounded he was defiant to the end.

"There is something I want to ask you, I didn't see Norum here, had the minotaur already fled this city?" Momon asked.

"What do you care?" The beastman scowled.

"He knew I was coming, and so he fled. But he left you behind to be captured or killed. Doesn't that upset you?"

"Just a coincident. Besides, Norum-sama is stronger than you."

"He knew that I was coming, just like he knew about my attack on that camp earlier, which is why you were ordered to retreat to this city. Since he chose to flee instead of fighting me, it's obvious I am stronger," Momon persuaded.

"Then what are you saying? That I was betrayed?" The beastman howled.

"Indeed. By the way, doesn't this whole invasion look strange to you? The beastmen were united and had launched the biggest invasion of this kingdom in history. Yet when victory was in your grasp you were told to stop your advance. And now your commander had sacrificed you as the pawn you are," Momon continued.

The lion kin cursed and a hint of desperation could be seen in his previously defiant eyes.

"But, you don't have to die. Surrender, tell me what I want to know and you will live," Momon announced. "These people are from the Slane Theocracy, a nation which hates demi-humans. Reject my offer and they will be the ones to interrogate you, after your capture."

The general glared at the mentioned humans before looking back at the dark warrior. He had pride, and would rather die than surrender. But the humans didn't plan to kill him, not right away at least. Dying in battle was honorable, but getting tortured to death was pointless, it was always better to surrender than to face such fate.

The lion kin sighed and tossed his weapon on the ground. The war was over for him.

***  
His spirit broken, the general, Pel, didn't offer any resistance during the interrogation.

After confirming that the minotaur warrior had left Decoza the previous evening, without offering a reason for doing so, Momon's interest intensified.  
"How did he know that we would attack? Did he use scrying magic?" Momon asked the burning question.  
"I am unsure, however, Norum-sama is a warrior, he can't use magic, and I don't believe he has scrying scrolls"

 _Makes sense, beastmen's magical tools are pretty low. They can just overpower the humans, so there is little need for spying magic, much less scrolls,_ Ainz thought.  
"Could his brother, the shaman, be the one supplying him with information?" Momon continued his questioning.

"I am uncertain what spells Mantapo-sama can use," Pel shook his head.  
"That is certainly possible," Kraus chimed in. "Shamans have the [Far Sight] scrying spell."

 _They do, but did he actually learn it? Due to limited levels, the inhabitants of the New World rarely specialize in scrying magic. While as a God-kin his level is higher, would he still waste those valuable levels to learn scrying magic which is useless in direct combat?_ Ainz wondered.

"Why did the beastmen army stop advancing?" Momon addressed the beastman.  
"I was told to stop and just hold my position. I don't know the reason for that."  
"Did the minotaur brothers give a reason for this invasion? Did they say why they had united all the tribes?"  
"They have not," Pel gave a curt reply.

 _Based on the timing though it's safe to say that they had already planned the invasion before uniting the beastmen,_ Momon thought.  
"Is there someone more powerful than the minotaurs, giving the orders? Or do you believe the minotaurs are the ones in control?"  
"I have never heard of anyone more powerful than them. Even including the nearby nations, there would be few who could match their strength and none who could exceed it by a large margin."  
"When Norum left, did he mentioned where he was moving to?" Momon asked.  
"He said he'd be in one of the camps nearby," the beastman sighed.

"I am done here," Momon told the others gathered in the tent.  
"Then we would like to ask about the army numbers, and any other powerful combatants they have," Kraus said.

Momon nodded and left the building where the beastman was held. He and Nabe walked through the city, going to a building they would be staying at. It used to be the best inn in the city, but the beastmen occupancy had dulled its former glory. Many furniture pieces were broken or missing, doors were torn off, and splashed blood covered the floor and the walls. Darkness had taken the cleanest room, as the overall commander of the army it was only expected. Though looking at Nabe's facial expression, she thought little of their room.

Once they were inside the room, Ainz took out and used several scrolls. After he was certain that spying on them was impossible he called out.  
"Come out."  
Several Hanzo's emerged from his shadow and bowed respectfully.  
"I want you to scout the nearby camps and find where the minotaur warrior is. When you find him, report it. However, I want at least three of you to remain there, observing the minotaur. If he moves, one of you should report it, while the other two follow him," Momon instructed them.  
"Momon-sama, this would mean that at least four of us would be going out scouting. Is it fine to leave you with only two Hanzos as guards?"  
"It's fine, I do not believe we will come under an attack while here. There are scouts on the walls, and patrols around the city after all," Momon replied.

The four ninjas bowed and then vanished into the shadows.  
"We really need to capture this minotaur," Ainz sighed. "Had there been any news from Mare?" Ainz asked Nabe.  
"Yes. Mare-sama had made contact with who he believes is the strongest fighter of the Slane Theocracy. He had also requested a dozen Hanzos, to help with spying on all the important targets," Nabe informed.  
"Granted, send word to Albedo. Has he been able to locate any of the powerful items the Theocracy might have?"  
"He had located the place in which they are held, however, there were certain difficulties with infiltrating it. Mare-sama had chosen to observe it for now, instead of forcing his way in."

 _I see Mare has done a great job, I should commend him when I see him. I should reward him too, but what would be a good reward? Mm, something from Bukubukuchagama-san I suppose_ , Suzuki thought.  
"Mare-sama had also confirmed that the Theocracy has a scheme for him, though it's unclear what it is," Nabe continued.  
"Tell me the details," Ainz ordered.

 **Several days later**

The Queen of the Draconic Kingdom had arrived in Decoza. Ainz was a bit surprised, though after thinking about it wasn't unexpected. Now that the humans were on the offensive, if she continued to stay in her palace in the capital then the citizens could lose faith in her.

"I am very impressed with your achievements, Momon-dono," Draudillon said.  
"I am surprised you have traveled to the front lines. Despite our string of victories, it's still very dangerous to be here," Momon replied.  
"It's only natural. My presence here will bolster the morale of my people. I also owe it to the survivors to be here to support them. Besides, I feel that the safest place in this nation is next to you?" The Queen had a smile of a young child.  
Nabe snorted at her words. Momon spoke quickly trying to cover up for Nabe's reaction.  
"Then, I understand you approve of my plan to continue to press the attack?"  
"Yes, we owe it to those who have been captured by the beastmen to free as many of them as we can. Any delays would mean more deaths," the Minister replied.  
"In that case, I will hold a meeting with the other commanders, I have chosen our next target," Momon announced.

 **A week after Zesshi attacked Mare**

It was a middle of the night, and Mare was sound asleep in his bed. Or at least that's how it looked when he suddenly sat up. After looking around the room he took out and used several anti scrying scrolls.

"Come out," he commanded after making sure that he couldn't be spied on.  
"Mare-sama," a ninja bowed after emerging from a nearby shadow.  
After Mare motioned for him to continue, the Hanzo gave his report.

"No items have been taken out of the treasury so far. Also, with the arrival of the additional Hanzos, we now have enough people to spy on all the targets."  
"Good, then proceed with that. As I mentioned, the treasury is of the utmost importance, you should do your best to see what if any items are taken out. Also, I know you said breaking into it would likely trigger the alarm spells, but, see if you can sneak in when the treasury is open to retrieve the items."

"Yes, Mare-sama. We will have two Hanzos watching the treasury at all times."  
"Zesshi will continue to accompany me, her absence should make things easier for you," Mare told the ninja, who bowed in return. "Have you been able to get any information on the scheme the Theocracy is pulling with Liel?"

"Unfortunately no. After learning that she was a cog in the Theocracy's plan, we had chosen to spy on her. However, she had not done anything unusual."

"We still have another week before the audience, perhaps now that you can spy on all the targets we'll be able to gather more information. Keep up the good work," Mare said before going back to sleep.

 **The next morning**  
Liel had woken up her mistress and was helping Mare with her clothes. Also, the dark elf complained, she did not stop Liel from helping her. This had become a sort of ritual for her. After this they would eat breakfast and then Zesshi would come and Liel would spend the day following the two, listening to their conversations.

It was a peaceful time and Liel cherished it greatly. She was enjoying the tales Mare told of the Sorcerer King and his kingdom.

The only thorn in her side was her decision to inform the Elf King. The more time she spent with the dark elf girl, the more attached she became to her. Like an older sister.

The fact that Liel had betrayed her mistress weighted heavily on her conscience. It was done though. She couldn't take it back, and if she informed Mare of what she had done, then even if the dark elf forgave her the Elf King would certainly not tolerate such betrayal. Her parents were in the Elf Kingdom, she would not jeopardize them.

Author's notes: Thank you for reading my story, please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)

Also, for those who haven't checked my profile, if you are dying to know what happens next, you can read it on my website: jaconue . com which is a few updates ahead of this site.


	9. Chapter 2, Part 4

**Chapter 2, part 4**

The next day the human army marched against the beastmen once again. Three battles back to back was pushing it, but Darkness and the men from Theocracy were doing most of the fighting. Chasing the beastmen who had their fighting spirit broken and were only trying to escape wasn't as hard. Momon managed to talk the others into it. He claimed that they should strike while the initiative was on their side, though his true goal was to capture the minotaur.

Ainz felt that there was something off about the beastmen invasion. He had felt it ever since he had learned of the situation in the Draconic Kingdom. But even after capturing the beastmen general, who was in charge of this wing of the army, Ainz was no closer to the truth than when he started.

The only ones who could shed light on this issue were the minotaur brothers. And Ainz wanted to capture one of them while he had a chance.

The human army advanced on the enemy camp Momon had selected the previous day. However, he had no interest in this attack. That morning, just before they were set to march, one of the Hanzos returned. Apparently, the minotaur warrior had left the camp, and retreated further away from the humans' offensive.

Momon couldn't retract this attack, and it would take time for the other Hanzos to notify him of the new whereabouts of the minotaur. And so they marched on this beastmen encampment.

Once they arrived, Momon got to unleash some of his frustration on the beastmen, cutting through them like a tornado. Nabe and the men from the Slane Theocracy further crushed any resistance the defenders tried to pose. With their morale in shambles, the beastmen couldn't hold against the humans whose morale was sky high.

The camp had been routed, and cheers rose into the blue sky as the humans chanted Momon's name. It was undeniable that their recent success had been solely thanks to this warrior. In just one week, tales of his exploits spread from the army to the freed captives, to regular citizens. Momon, the Dark Hero, had become a symbol of hope for the Draconic Kingdom.

Although the Minister found this slightly disturbing, a rescuer becoming the target of worship was expected. At least it was Momon and not the undead king, like in the Holy Kingdom.

After the camp fell, the Queen held another meeting, to discuss future plans.

"We had advanced this far, but we can't continue without supplies. Although we have routed the beastmen at our back, it will still take several days for the provisions to be delivered from the capital," the Minister announced.

Ainz was annoyed, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"I believe we should press the attack once the supplies are taken care of. We have the momentum on our side, and the soldiers' morale is high. We must not allow the beastmen to regain composure and use a different strategy," Kraus said.

"What strategy could they use?" Nabe asked in a dismissive tone.

"If they were to split their army into smaller groups and attack in a wide arc, we'd be hard-pressed to deal with that," Kraus answered.

"Yes, we must try to force the beastmen to keep their army together, crushing them in one swift attack," Momon said as he was struck with inspiration.

"Because of that, I believe we should attack one of the nearby camps. We don't need the whole army, just a few hundred fighters," he continued.

"And what would it accomplish?" The Queen asked.

"If we can crush one or two camps with a small group, it would send a clear message and force the beastmen to abandon the smaller camps in favor of a large well-defended position. Then we can get them all in one fell swoop," Momon explained.

"An interesting proposal, I agree. We have to clear the smaller camps, as we can't allow them to sabotage our supply lines. But crushing them would slow down our advance," Kraus pointed out.

"Forcing the beastmen into a single position would be good, it also means they won't get three days of rest," the Minister nodded.

"Then, where will you attack?" The Queen asked.

"I need more time to select a target but we'll strike tomorrow," Momon replied.

"But shouldn't we know what our target is, so we prepare to attack it?" A commander of the Draconic Kingdom asked.

"You'll know it when you need to know," Momon replied looking at the man suspiciously.

 **That evening inside Momon's tent**

Ainz was speaking with the Hanzo which had returned with the whereabouts of the minotaur.

"So, he retreated all the way here?" Momon pointed at a spot on the map near the city of Krozno.

"Yes, Momon-sama. There is a medium-sized camp here, and it's pretty close to the city that reinforcements could arrive quickly," the Hanzo replied.

"Show me the locations of the other camps," Momon commanded.

The ninja obliged, and Ainz noted the locations and sizes of the other camps in the vicinity. After he was satisfied with his understanding of the surroundings he spoke again.

"You and another Hanzo should go back if the minotaur moves again, the two Hanzos currently with him will not be enough to both keep track of his movement and keep me informed. I am sorry for imposing such a harsh work schedule on you," Momon apologized.

"Please don't say that! Serving you is our purpose. And with this we can conduct surveillance without the need to worry about food, water or sleep," the ninja showed a Ring of Sustenance.

Ainz nodded to the ninja, who disappeared into the shadows.

"Now, then [Message Albedo]," Ainz cast a spell.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?" He heard the Guardian Overseer's excited voice.

"Albedo, I want Nigredo to cast anti-surveillance spells on my location, to augment my own anti-surveillance measures."

"Are you being spied upon?" Albedo asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's almost certain, but I want to test something."

"I understand. Please be careful Ainz-sama. If something were to happen to you, we could never forgive ourselves for being so careless. I will remind Shalltear to be prepared to move out at a moment's notice."

"Thank you Albedo, I will not do anything careless," Ainz smiled as he ended the [Message]. Even though they were programmed this way, it still warmed his heart to know how much the inhabitants of Nazarick cared for him.

"Now we'll be able to find out how this minotaur keeps dodging us," Ainz was satisfied with his new plan.

"Ainz-sama?" Nabe asked.

"Ahem, I had ordered Nigredo to use anti-surveillance spells on our location," he explained. However, Nabe's puzzled face clearly indicated she didn't understand.

"It's pretty obvious the minotaur is moving in response to our attacks. Once or twice could be an accident , but three times? No way."

Nabe nodded and Ainz continued.

"Now, there are three possibilities here, the most likely one is we are being spied upon via scrying magic. The other possibility is that we are physically being spied on."

"Wouldn't the Hanzos have noticed such a spy? Especially if the spy had to get close enough to hear our plans?" Nabe asked.

"Indeed, which leads us to the third possibility – someone present at the meetings is acting as a spy for the minotaurs, feeding them information of our plans."

"Ah, I understand now, as expected of Ainz-sama," Nabe praised.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Ainz said.

 **The next day at dawn**

The three hundred soldiers select for this attack were in the final stages of preparation, while a strategy meeting to pick their target was taking place. There were only three people gathered in the command tent: Momon, Kraus, and the Queen. Momon insisted that only the three of them be present. They surrounded a table upon which laid a map of the Draconic Kingdom.

"I would like to scout around here, if there is a beastmen camp here, we can destroy it," Momon pointed at a location on the map.

"Isn't it too far into enemy territory?" Kraus asked looking at the map.

"Yes, it's also close to the city of Krozno. If there is a camp there and we destroy it, it will send a message to the beastmen that they aren't safe, even behind the front lines."

"Sowing unease in their hearts would be good. It would likely cause the other beastmen to abandon their camps and retreat to Krozno," Kraus agreed. "But isn't it too risky? What if we encounter a camp before arriving at our destination?" He continued.

"We are moving with a pretty small force and should be able to move around undetected. But if we can maneuver around an encampment then we'll quickly destroy it and continue to our destination," Momon replied.

"You may have the strength to do that, but soldiers from my kingdom won't keep up," the Queen sighed.

"That's fine, Darkness and the men of the Slane Theocracy should be enough. We just need the numbers if we want to prevent any beastmen from fleeing when we attack," Momon assured her.

She looked at Kraus, the old magic caster looked a bit skeptical but did not voice any objections.

"Then I will put my faith in you," the Queen smiled and took his hand into her small hands, blushing as she gazed at the dark warrior.

 _Is she trying to flirt with me? But her child-like form... why would she think I am a lolicon_? Ainz wondered at the queen's strange behavior. _Could it be because despite having Nabe as my partner we are not a couple?_

He brushed this distracting thought away.

"Then let us depart immediately," he declared.

A group of several hundred humans quietly advanced toward the enemy encampment. Although Ainz could have led them straight to the camp with the minotaur, avoiding all of the other camps would look very suspicious, so he had run into this group of beastmen on purpose. After they approached the camp, a group went around to flank it, while several members of the Theocracy group, who were proficient at sneaking, had gone ahead to take out the sentries.

A while later the flanking group had sent a [Message] that they were in position. Momon along with the rest of the humans advanced on the camp. With their sentries dead the beastmen didn't notice the attack until it was too late.

Darkness and the Theocracy's group in the lead, the beastmen were powerless to stop them. And when they fled, they discovered that more humans awaited behind them. In the end, none escaped.

The humans cheered, invigorated by the victory. Their worshiping glances made Suzuki Satoru slightly uncomfortable. Just like in the Holy Kingdom, the people of the Draconic Kingdom began to resemble the fever of the NPCs in their attitude to him.

Ainz pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. He led the group towards the real goal – the camp where the minotaur was located. Three hours later they had arrived at their destination.

They executed the same plan, only this time the reinforcing group was larger – Ainz was tired of chasing the ever-elusive minotaur and wanted to make sure he couldn't escape this time. The sentries were taken out by Theocracy's assassins allowing the main force to approach undetected.

Momon led the human forces into an attack, while Nabe used [Fly] to get a good view of the camp and the fighting below to help Momon track down his target.

Momon tore through the beastmen. He was eager to get his hands on the minotaur, and wouldn't let anyone stay in his way. The men from the Slane Theocracy followed suit. Under such overpowering offensive, the beastmen could only retreat.

Momon killed his way to the commander's tent. He had yet to receive a signal from Nabe, which indicated she still hadn't found the minotaur. He had a bad feeling about this, but there was nothing he could do. He entered the commander's tent, but it was empty.

Ainz cursed silently. This damned minotaur had escaped once again, the implications of this fact were even worse. Momon exited the tent, he would've liked to stay inside and get a report from the Hanzos, but if he stayed for too long inside an empty tent the men from Theocracy would become suspicious.

He wanted to capture some beastmen and question them, but they had to leave quickly. Taking captured beastmen with them was out of the question, and while they could be interrogated on the spot this camp had little importance, besides its location. If he insisted on questioning the captives about the camp's leadership, it would be highly suspicious. Besides, the Hanzos would deliver their report soon enough.

The beastmen were quickly dispatched, in his anger Momon did not hold back, earning admiring stares from the rest of the group. Afterward, they retreated back to where the main army was stationed.

The scouts they send ahead had told of their success and upon their arrival the group was met by thunderous cheers. The soldiers who participated in this offensive held their heads high as they proudly walked inside the encampment. Momon and Kraus made their way to the command tent and were met outside by the Queen, who congratulated them on a successful mission.

Inside the tent, the three once again gathered around a map.

"With today's excursion, the beastmen occupying the smaller camps should retreat to Krozno. In turn, we will attack the city in two days, once the army had been resupplied," Momon tried to focus on the map.

"You don't want to do more attacks tomorrow?" Kraus asked.

"There is no need, we have sent a clear message today. Let them gather in Krozno and we can crush them all at once."

"Given your powerful display today, I don't doubt it for a moment," Kraus bowed slightly.

"Oh? I'd like to hear about your heroic exploits, Momon-dono," the Queen said in a cheerful voice.

Momon stared at her, unsure if she was just curious or if his earlier guess that the queen was trying to flirt with him was correct.

"Ahem, there is something I need to discuss with Nabe," he excused himself in the end.

The queen made a pouty face but did not say anything.

Momon sat patiently in his tent, analyzing the events of the day. The minotaur had escaped once again. This implied that it knew of their attack, but how? His anti-scrying protection had been activated as were Nigredo's capability. It was impossible that someone could spy on them via magic.

 _Not impossible, there are talents in this world. But highly improbable_ , Momon corrected himself.

Even if that was the case, he couldn't do anything about it. That meant he had to test the other two possibilities: someone spied on them physically or one of the participants was a traitor working with the beastmen.

But, the only ones who knew of his true target for today's attack were the Queen and Kraus. The later was a fighter of the Theocracy, Ainz had a hard time imagining him working with the beastmen. The queen working with the beastmen to undermine her own kingdom was even less believable. That only left one option.

Ainz noticed some movement in a nearby shadow. Normally he would use some scrolls to make sure they weren't being spied on, but there was no need to do it now that Nigredo had used her anti-surveillance spells.

"Report," Ainz ordered.

"Yes, Ainz-sama," the Hanzo who emerged from the shadow bowed. "The minotaur we observed had left the camp just after noon. He then retreated to Krozno and was staying there when I left to deliver my report."

 _Noon, that would be about two hours after we hit the first camp_ , Ainz mused. _So, they didn't know what our true target was, but once we got closer to it, the minotaur had moved just in case._

Ainz rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"I want you to go back and recall the other Hanzos. I have a new mission for you. It appears we are being spied upon physically. I want you to spend the next two days searching the surroundings for possible spies."

Author's notes: Thank you for reading. Please leave me a review, I am trying to improve my writing and your feedback is very important, so leave a review.

Also, for those unaware you can read more a couple more updates of this story on my website: jaconue .com Happy reading :)


	10. Intermission

**Intermission**

After entering the room, Maximilian Oreio Lagier sat down. He tried to control his trembling hands. It wasn't the first time he had met the other party, but he still felt nervous. He felt conflicted. In front of him sat an undead being; the Theocracy hated undead. Yet this being was not just someone who knew the Six Great Gods, but was hand picked and taught by the most powerful of the Gods. Yet this exalted man had chosen to become the hated undead. Maximilian couldn't help but wonder if the path he had chosen in life was the correct one.

The Slane Theocracy promoted human supremacy and hatred toward the undead, but could he claim that such interpretation of the will of the Six Great Gods was correct in the face of the first disciple of one of said Gods?

He tried to suppress his emotions and to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

"Yavon-sama, I have come to speak to you on behalf of the Slane Theocracy," he began.

The other party nodded, permitting him to speak further.

"The undead magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown, had established a nation, with the city of E-Rantel as the capital, and had begun to absorb the nearby countries. We would like to know your thoughts on him," Maximilian said.

"It would be hard to stop him," the grating voice made Maximilian shiver.

"Then what of the so-called Pope Neia? Some girl from the Holy Kingdom, she had begun to spread the religion of worshiping this Ainz as a God."

"An impostor and a false God. There is only one undead being who is worthy of being worshiped."

"Then, does it mean Zuranon will move against her?"

"Don't concern yourself with her," the speaker waved his hand dismissively.

"I understand. As you know, Ainz had perished while fighting the demon Jaldabaoth. We would like to destroy the Sorcerer Kingdom and his subordinates before he revives..." Maximilian began.

"You want me to ally with you?" There was a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Yavon-sama, I know you have certain disagreements with the Theocracy, but surely as my venerated predecessor the fate of our nation is of a concern to you," the Cardinal of Darkness tried to sound convincing.

"You say that, but would you be comfortable working alongside me?"

"If that's what it takes to destroy this Sorcerer King," Maximilian stared straight into the empty sockets of the skeletal being in front of him.

"You have some moxie, boy. What do you know of Ainz's subordinates?"

"We are still gathering information."

"What about allies? The Theocracy alone is likely not enough."

"We have begun to gather them, but we need more time. We are hoping to enlist Momon's help."

"Momon, huh? There is a familiar name. He is quite powerful, and would augment your strength greatly," the undead responded. "I would also suggest you reach out to the remaining Dragon Lords, we did have a pact with them once."

"Thank you for your advice, Yavon-sama."

"Hmm, who else, the two brats from the 13 heroes, Rigrit and Evileye are pretty strong. The Dark Knight of the City-State Alliance wields great power. That girl from Ijaniya is pretty good too. Do you think Felvia Olan Valur, the former Queen of the Holy Kingdom would join your cause?"

"That, that would seem unlikely," Maximilian replied after a short consideration.

"The elf king obviously won't join. I think that's it."

"Thank you again for your advice, Yavon-sama. Then if we gather a coalition, can we count on your support?"

"That will depend on your plan. After all, unlike you, I have all the time in the world ," the undead chuckled at his own joke.

"I will bring your words to the other Cardinals," Maximilian bowed.

After the Cardinal had left the room Yavon continued to sit in his chair, his gaze clouded by the memories of the past. It was so long ago...

He was captured. It wasn't much of a surprise. For the beastmen, the humans were little more than walking sacks of meat. If anything, it was surprising that the human race managed to survive this long.

Such a philosophical topic was of little interest to him though. The beastmen had raided the camp they lived in. The faster humans were able to escape, those who stayed and fought were slain, and the weaker ones were captured. Being a young child he was among the latter group.

They were brought back to the beastmen camp and placed in cages. Unlike demons, the beastmen didn't take pleasure in torturing humans, they looked at them strictly as food. Days went by, more and more of the humans were eaten, but he was lucky, he wasn't one of them. Of course, such luck only meant that his agony of waiting for death was prolonged.

It was at this hour of despair that they came. They might've looked human but they were anything but. After easily scattering the beastmen they freed the captured humans. Despite being a young child, he was taught good manners, he went to thank his liberators.

He approached the six of them, who were discussing something and began to say his thanks when the one nearest to him turned.

"Aaaahh, please don't eat me!" The child yelled as he froze in place.

"See, I told you. You should've worn a mask after all," one of them said laughing.

"Don't be scared, I won't eat you," the skeletal being told him. "What's your name?" He continued as he approached and picked up the small child, cradling him in his bony hands.

"Ya.. Yavon," he replied after a stutter.

"I am Surshana, and these are my companions," the undead introduced himself.

"Are, are you Gods?"

"Far from it," Surshana replied laughing.

"But you are so powerful, I want to be powerful too, so I can protect those I love."

"An admirable desire. You should teach him Surshana," a winged woman who looked like an angel said.

"Can the natives of this world even learn our magic?" Surshana replied.

"They might be able to now that we've used Five Elements Overcoming to make our magic usable in this world," one of the humans said.

"And thank God it worked, or we'd be sitting in these cages ourselves," another human replied with a nervous laugh.

"We might as well give it a try It would be a good thing if they could be taught, the living conditions of the humans in this world are pitiful," the angel said.

"You are right, it would be a good thing if they could at least defend themselves against these savages," the other companions agreed.

"So, how about it? Do you want to become my first disciple and learn how to use magic?" Surshana asked the small child in his arms.

"Yes!" Yavon replied cheerfully. He didn't know what disciple meant and only Dragons could use magic, but he didn't want to disappoint his benefactors.

"What a good kid, despite the horrors he had witnessed he is eager to move forward," the angelic woman commended.

The six of them continued to discuss things, he didn't quite understand what they were saying, but he understood one thing – that God-like being, Surshana, would teach him. He would become strong and would never be treated as food by the savage beastmen again.

The beings who became known as the Six Great Gods easily defeated the local beastmen and other demi-humans and founded the first human nation, the Slane Theocracy. Each of the Gods had chosen a human as their disciple and taught them the magic they wielded.

With the strength and knowledge of the Six Gods, the humans became stronger. They learned to use the magic of the Gods, combined with martial arts the powerful humans could now oppose the demi-humans surrounding them.

Years passed, the humans spread to nearby territories, founding their own nations. Most of those nation worshiped the Gods of the Slane Theocracy, but only the four human ones. Yavon was appalled by this, but when he asked Surshana about it the undead shrugged his shoulders and replied that the prejudice against non-humans ran deep in the humans of this world. Since they did not have the first-hand experience with the two heteromorphic beings, such behavior was only expected. His teacher was wise.

A Century after the arrival of their Gods, another batch of God-like beings appeared in the world. Unlike the Six Great Gods, these new beings cared little for others and just wanted to rule the world. They conquered one nation after another, slaughtering any who would oppose them. Surshana wouldn't stand for such wanton destruction, nor would he allow the new arrivals to destroy the nation he and his friends had built.

Despite making a pact with the Dragon Lords, they were not a match against the beings who had become known as the Eight Greed Kings. Without their armies, Dragon Lords proved too weak, and the armies moved too slowly and were too easy of a target for the Greed Kings to pick off. Surshana was powerful, but alone against eight he could do little but die.

Yavon clenched his fists. His master was not at fault, knowing how kind Surshana was, it was unthinkable that he would allow the Slane Theocracy to be destroyed, without putting his life on the line. No, it was because he was alone that he fell. It was because the other four Great Gods were human that his beloved master had died. Being human was a weakness, of this Yavon had no doubt.

Despite their God-like power, four of the six were humans, as the decades passed they began to die one after another. And even though Alah Alaf was an angel and should've been immortal, she too has died.

It happened back when the six were fighting against the beastmen who occupied the territory upon which the Theocracy was founded. The Gods were too careless. The beastmen were ruled by the Emerald Dragon Lord. When the six made their demands the Dragon Lord refused, and the two sides fought.

It wasn't really a battle, the Dragon Lord was too weak, and the beastmen army it led could do nothing against the Gods. After realizing this fact the Dragon Lord acted fast. He sacrificed all eighty thousands beastmen who worshiped him as their God to fuel his spell.

Wild magic, the Gods knew nothing of its existence, nor did they know what it was capable of. Why did the dragon choose Alah Alaf? Perhaps he thought the humans would die of old age soon enough? Maybe it didn't think a status effect would work on an undead? It was impossible to say.

The Dragon Lord cast his spell and was killed shortly after. Yavon could still remember how concerned the six were as they discussed the incident. But Alah Alaf was alive and felt fine. In the end, they shrugged it off as a false alarm.

Decades later the effects of the spell became more apparent. Alaf-sama was losing her energy. She was still as powerful as ever, but she would complain of constantly feeling tired. Her condition became worse and worse. Heartbroken, Surshana watched his last companion pass away. A couple of decades later the Eight Greed Kings came. Although Surshana could simply go into hiding and wait for the Greed Kings to perish of old age, he chose not to. His morals wouldn't allow it, and Yavon could feel that deep down his master was seeking death. His companions long gone, the humans were now powerful enough to defend themselves, he had lost his purpose in life.

If they weren't humans, if they weren't weak, things would work out differently. After his master's death, Yavon became more and more convinced that being human was a weakness. A weakness he would cure.

Yavon founded Zuranon, an organization which worshiped the Undead God. Armed with his teacher's knowledge and items Yavon was able to complete a ritual and became an undead lich. Being human was a weakness being undead was power. Now he had an unlimited lifespan and could devote his time to studying the magic his master taught him.

Centuries passed, Yavon's progress in his magic studies was remarkable, though he was still far from his master. Despite Theocracy's stance on the undead, they had kept ties with him. In turn, Zuranon did not conduct any shady activities on the Theocracy's territory. They were not foolish enough to make an enemy of the first disciple of Surshana-sama.

 _And now the Theocracy is seeking my help_ , Yavon thought as he awakened from his memories.

 _I had ignored humanity for a long time now, but I cannot allow anyone to tarnish the legacy of my master._ With this thought, he stood up and left the room. He walked along the empty corridors of Zuranon's hideout, before coming to a stop in front of a door.

He walked into the training room and saw a blonde woman practicing combat, a stiletto in her hand.

"You finally have a mission for me, Yavon-sama," the woman asked as the undead approached.

"Yes, there is a certain human I want you to get rid of, Clementine."

 **Author's notes:** Thank you for reading and please leave me a review with your thoughts. I thought it was about time for Zuranon to come back, and I had fun writing the backstory for the SGG and Yavon's character. Clementine also makes her come back! Yes, it was Zuranon who stole her corpse all along. Does it mean she had revealed that Momon is Ainz? No. Though the story doesn't go into it, due to the brutality of her death and the shock which she experienced right before, Clemetine has no memories of the actual fight or how she died. She just remembers she fought Momon.

Anyway, you can read ahead on my site (jaconue .com) and I am also looking for more beta readers. So, if you want to be the first to read the parts as I write them, and provide feedback to make the story better, then PM me :)


	11. Chapter 3, Part 1

**Chapter 3, Part 1**

Zesshi Zetsumei ignored the undead monsters as she walked towards the entrance. Her reason for ignoring them was a bit different than other humans who had come to the envoy's residence. Unlike them, who ignored the undead due to knowing the monsters wouldn't attack, Zesshi could ignore them because she was stronger.

She knocked on the door and a few moments later a female elf opened it.

"Mare-sama is waiting for you," the elf slave bowed.

Zesshi walked inside and saw the dark elf sitting on the couch, she greeted Mare and sat next to her.

"We have already visited all of the temples, so what do you want to do today?" Zesshi asked.

"Yes, you've told me the stories of each of the Six Great Gods. Today, I'd like for you to tell me about the Eight Greed Kings," Mare responded.

"Hmm, them, I don't really know much about them. They wrought destruction on this world for a few decades, then in-fighting overtook them and soon after they perished. Today only the ruined Floating Castle remains to the south of here."

"Had the Theocracy not tried to explore it in search of powerful artifacts?" Mare asked curiously.

"The ruins are guarded by magical golems and the center of the city had been taken by the Platinum Dragon Lord as his nest."

"Platinum Dragon Lord? What, what is that?"

"You really don't know anything, do you? Just how long have you lived in your master's domain?" Zesshi laughed.

"Mm, the world was very different back when we walked the surface, before our slumber," Mare replied trying his best not to stutter.

"Platinum Dragon Lord is one of the Dragon Councilors of the Argland Republic."

"Does he not leave his nest? The Argland Republic is located to the North, but the Flying Castle is to the south."

"We are unsure how he handles his responsibility as a counselor. Perhaps he doesn't participate? The Argland council hasn't had to deal with any significant matter since the days of the Demon Gods," Zesshi mused.

"I see. Do you know how powerful this Dragon Lord is?"

"Who knows," Zesshi shrugged. "But enough of this, tell me more about your master," Zesshi demanded.

Mare laughed, over the last week Zesshi seemed to have become more and more interested in his master. And it was not an interest of the spy. He was careful not to reveal any information which could be used against Nazarick. No, her interest was... different.

He had already learned some valuable information today, and unseen, the Hanzos were doing some major spying. His visit to the Slane Theocracy had been very fruitful. He obliged the half-elf's wishes and begun telling her of his master's benevolence.

"So, he had refused his servants wish to build the biggest statue in the world in his name?" Zesshi asked amused when Mare finished his story.

"Yes, he said a statue could not reflect the kind of ruler he wanted to be," Mare replied.

"And what kind of ruler does he want to be?"

"One that had brought all of the inhabitants of this world together and allowed them to live in harmony."

"Sounds boring," Zesshi chuckled.

"There are many things waiting to be discovered. One does not need to slaughter other species in order to fill fulfilled," Mare replied. He didn't get this battle-crazed girl, he himself was perfectly content just lazing around reading.

"But is he strong enough to do it? It's not just the Theocracy who's opposed to living beside the undead, you know? The Dragon Lords are also like that. And the beastmen view humans as food, they wouldn't give up their ways willingly."

"He is, in due time my master's vision will be realized," Mare said confidently.

"And yet, he died fighting Jaldabaoth," Zesshi's voice carried a note of mockery.

"He didn't die, he made a strategic move," Mare corrected her.

"A move you are forced to make doesn't carry much strategy, does it?" It was a provocation, Zesshi had tried to unsettle the dark elf girl before, it was fun to tease Mare in such a way.

"Heh, you are wrong there, he wasn't forced to do it, he chose to. And it gave the Sorcerer Kingdom a huge advantage," Mare smiled, he wouldn't be baited so easily.

"How so? Aren't both Ainz and Jaldabaoth dead?"

"Yes, but Jaldabaoth will need to rebuild his army anew, not to mention his strength being weakened when he comes back. On the other hand, Ainz-sama has all of the Sorcerer Kingdom searching for ways to seal Jaldabaoth. By the time both come back, Ainz-sama will be far ahead of the demon," Mare explained.

"How thoughtful of your master. Makes me wish he was alive so I could fight him," Zesshi said wistfully.

"That would be bad."

"Scared for your master's well being?" Zesshi teased.

"I like you," Mare said, brushing Zesshi's hair from her face and making her blush a little. "But if you fight my master you will die. That would make me sad," he continued.

The certainty in his words made her shiver. Still, that was what she wanted, a fight against someone as powerful as her, someone who could defeat her.

"Then I'll have to rely on you to keep me alive," she joked.

"Depending on the degree of your offense, I might not be able to do so," Mare replied seriously.

"You take things too seriously," Zesshi tried to laugh it off. "Tell me more about Ainz."

 **The Draconic Kingdom's army camp near the city of Decoza**

Ainz had just finished listening to the report delivered by the Hanzos. The frustration he felt wasn't enough to trigger his emotional suppression, but that only made it worse.

"So, you were unable to find anyone spying on us," Ainz repeated the ninja's conclusion.

"My apologies, Ainz-sama," the ninja bowed.

Ainz waved his hand, indicating it was fine. However, he was anything but calm. Before he could think this issue through, Nabe spoke.

"Does it mean that we are being spied upon via the magic of this world after all?"

"It would appear to be a possibility," Ainz said unwillingly. "Of the three possibilities, only the traitor one can be eliminated," he continued.

"But Ainz-sama, the Hanzos were unable to discover anyone spying on us physically during the last two days."

"Mm, that doesn't mean there are no such spies. While Hanzos are proficient in stealth, their stealth detection isn't as good," Ainz explained.

 _However, if I go with that then the implications are just as bad as the other possibility_ , Ainz could feel a headache coming as his mind raced. _Someone is spying on us via magic means that bypass Yggdrasil anti-spying magic. Or someone with enough proficiency in stealth for the Hanzos to be ineffective is physically spying on us._

The implications of both possibilities were disastrous. The first meant that the spying party knew that Momon was Ainz, this would be catastrophic, and would reveal the lies they have told about Jaldabaoth.

The other possibility was slightly better, but an existence of an entity with such highly specialized stealth was quite bad too. Nazarick didn't have any NPCs that specialized in stealth detection.

The NPCs, after all, were created to defend the tomb. It was impossible to sneak through the whole tomb – the portals from one floor to the next wouldn't activate unless that floor's guardian was eliminated. And while some NPCs were given stealth detection skills as part of their backstory, their proficiency was pretty low. Aura was likely the best one they had, but even her stealth detection was sub-par. Ainz could almost fool her with his [Perfect Unknowable].

Ainz shook his head trying to push away the thoughts of unknown enemies away.

"Tomorrow we'll take the city of Krozno. I will decide what to do after that," he said.

"Can we just have Nazarick forces use [Gate] to teleport to the camp with the minotaur and capture it? The Hanzos could do it too." Nabe asked.

"I didn't want to reveal our hand to an unknown enemy, but we might not have a choice. It's a matter of Nazarick's safety to figure out how we are being spied on," Momon pointed out.

The next day the human army advanced on the city of Krozno. Once they arrived, they used the same strategy as they did to take Decoza – Darkness advanced while the rest of the army stayed back, waiting for Momon to unlock the gates.

Momon deflected the arrows which were shot at them, while Nabe cast [Fireball] to clear out the ramparts.

 _This should be simple enough,_ Momon thought as they quickly arrived near the gates.

"I am going," he told Nabe, before he sprinted and jumped over the city wall, a sword in each hand.

 _Oh, crap!_ Ainz couldn't help but think this as he came over the wall and saw what was on the other side.

The beastmen had exceeded his expectations. As he flew over the wall, a hail of arrows hit him, and even some spells cast by the shamans. None of them did any damage, but the impact changed his balance, he would fall on the ground instead of landing on his feet. And below him was a mass of beastmen. In fact, the whole street that led to the gates was teeming with enemies.

Momon landed on his feet, but the momentum pushed him to the ground. Immediately blows fell on him from everywhere. The low-level weapons couldn't penetrate his armor, but the constant impact made standing up difficult. He tried to swing his swords but discovered that several beastmen had already stepped on each one, using their weight to pin them to the ground.

Momon cursed silently under his helm. He was strong, enough so to throw an adult male with a casual flick of his wrist. But lifting a sword which had three beastmen standing on it, while constantly being hit from all sides was too much.

He let go of both swords and reached into a black space in front of him, pulling out a blue dagger.

[Activate: Frost Pain Modified] [Icy Burst] Momon used the dagger's ability on the beastmen securing one of his swords.

The beastmen who were hit by the ability had directly turned into ice statues. Momon rushed forward, crashing into the frozen beastmen and shattering them into pieces. He turned around and reached into the black space again. This time he pulled out a spear covered in flames.

[Activate: Spear of Flames] [Flame Javelin] he hurled the spear at the beastmen near his other sword. The explosion blew the beastmen away, as the smoke from it obscured everyone's vision.

Momon used the opening these two moves created to pick up his sword. He swung it in a horizontal arc, forcing the tide of beastmen back. As the sword flew in a beautiful arc, Momon utilized its momentum to take several steps forward. He bent down and picked up his other sword.

"Now, come at me," he taunted the beastmen.

To his surprise they did, and with no hesitation. However, it was much easier fighting while standing up, compared to when he was fumbling on the ground taking blows from all direction. He sliced through the beastmen that were brave enough to advance, but new ones would take the place of the fallen.

He sliced and sliced, from afar he must've looked like a human electric saw, splashing blood and guts in every direction. But the beastmen wouldn't let up, no matter how many he killed, he was still surrounded by a ring of enemies.

On the other side of the gates, Nabe waited for the gates to open. She waited and waited, she could hear the non-stop sounds of battle from the other side. _Was Ainz-sama ambushed?_ She thought.

"Cheh," Nabed cursed, she cast [Fly] and flew up to see what was happening on the other side.

As she levitated above the walls she was met by a hail of arrows, forcing her to fly back to the ground. However, she had already seen what she needed – Ainz was surrounded by a mountain of corpses, though new fighters came to take their place.

 _What impudence! Making Ainz-sama work so hard, and for the benefit of the lowly humans at that,_ Nabe thought. She wanted to help her master, but that would require her to use higher tier magic, and Ainz had not given such an order. All she could do was grit her teeth and wait.

How many had he killed? Momon already lost count, but it must've been hundreds. Still, the beastmen never stopped, they didn't try to flee, but bravely stepped forward only to be cut by his swords.

 _What's with these guys? Do they have no fear? Can't they tell this is fruitless?_ Ainz wondered.

The Kingdom's army waited patiently, they could hear the sounds of battle and knew that their hero hadn't been slain. Still, the murmurs were becoming louder and louder.

"What the hell is going on?" One of his comrades asked Kraus.

"Let me find out," Kraus responded.

It had been more than ten minutes since Momon went over the wall, yet the gate wasn't opening. Kraus quickly approached Nabe.

"Nabe-san, do you know what's happening on the other side?" He asked.

"Momon-sasan had been ambushed by the beastmen, he is surrounded on all sides and can't get to the gates to open them," Nabe responded. "Also, there are archers on the walls, who will shoot at anyone using [Fly]."

"We must help Momon-dono, I will lead the army to scale the walls," Kraus announced before he ran back to the army.

"Cheh, some lowly human thinks Momon-sama needs the help of these insects," Nabe couldn't help but voice her opinion. However, Kraus was already too far to hear her words.

After Kraus returned to his position the human army quickly advanced. As they approached the beastmen atop the wall revealed themselves and let loose their arrows. However, this meant that Nabe could now release her frustration. Fireballs exploded sending defenders flying. But the beastmen seemingly had no fear, they did not retreat, but continued to shoot at the humans.

"Scale the walls help Momon-dono on the other side!" Kraus bellowed.

It was impossible for regular soldiers to scale a four-meter-high wall without proper equipment, but it was different for the men in his group. Seven of them jumped, some scaled the wall just like that, landing on the ramparts, others were only able to jump high enough to grab onto the edge of the wall, and had to pull themselves up. Kraus and another magic caster used [Fly] to get over the wall. Nabe also used [Fly] and rose into the air.

The beastmen might've been well prepared, having several groups on the ground dedicated solely to shooting down anyone who tried to make it over the wall. However, ten targets were just too many. They shot their arrows, trying to suppress the three magic casters, but that left the humans on the walls to their own devices.

Several of the humans pulled out and secured ropes to the wall, throwing the other end down to the invading forces. While others rushed the beastmen on the ramparts, quickly dispatching them. After the ramparts were cleared of enemies, the men from the Slane Theocracy descended from the walls and joined the fray.

While they weren't as powerful as Momon, their addition forced the beastmen to defend multiple points, alleviating the pressure on Momon. The three magic casters also managed to release several spells, creating even more opening. The fighters of the Theocracy broke through to Momon's position.

"Open the gates while I hold them back," Momon ordered.

Several men attacked the beastmen between their position and the gates, while others fought by Momon's side, pushing the beastmen away.

The tide was turning. More and more humans appeared on the walls after climbing the ropes and when the gates finally opened the human army flooded into the city.

They were shocked by the mountains of corpses lying everywhere. But there was no time to gawk around, the beastmen refused to run away. They stood their ground even as Momon and Theocracy's men cut through their ranks. Even when the magic casters were finally able to get rid of the archers and begun flinging spells at the crowded defenders, they still didn't flee.

 _What's going on? It's like they are all under a [Berserk] status effect. But given their numbers, only a high-level Shaman could cast such a spell on all of them, and the Hanzos didn't find anyone like that,_ Suzuki Satoru wondered as he fought, knee deep in blood.

The beastmen's bravery was in vain. Led by Momon and the group from the Theocracy, and with three days of rest, the human army couldn't be stopped. However, every beastmen had been either slain, there wasn't a single one who surrendered or was captured while trying to escape.

"What the hell happened," Momon couldn't help but speak this words as he looked around.

Even though he had killed 70,000 men at the Katze Plains, they were killed silently by a spell. On the other hand here most of the beastmen died from melee weapons, and their blood and guts were laying everywhere.

"Are you alright, Momon-sasan," Nabe asked after flying over.

"Yes, I am fine. Nabe, fly up and see if there are any beastmen fleeing from the city," he ordered.

"That was a heck of a performance," Kraus praised as he approached.

"I was able to hold out just long enough for your group to arrive. I am thankful for your help, Kraus-dono."

"Momon-dono is too kind, I am sure you wouldn't fall even without our help," Kraus motioned to the mountains of beastmen corpses, which almost blocked their view of the gates.

"I was lucky none of their champions were in this city," Momon said.

 _Wait a minuted, why weren't any of them in the city? What about the one who led them? Did I accidentally kill their leader without noticing?_ Momon's mind raced.

"Ahem, if you will excuse me, I'd like to clean this filth off of my armor," Momon told Kraus.

Looking around he saw what used to be an inn and walked inside.

"If you have anything to report, do so," Momon said, despite being the only one inside.

"Yes, Momon-san, we had taken the liberty to capture the beastmen commander of this city, as he tried to flee. He was knocked out from behind and doesn't know of our presence."

The ninja's addressing him as Momon-san could be seen as disrespectful, but Ainz had instructed the Ninjas to address him such, in case some human saw their interaction. That way he could explain that the Hanzo was an agent of Nazarick, sent to keep tabs on him.

"Where is he now?" Ainz asked, eager to learn what caused the beastmen's unyielding behavior.

"We had moved him to the city wall opposite of the gates you've attacked. I believe Nabe-san was flying there as well," the ninja replied.

Momon nodded to the ninja and exited the building and cast a quick glance around, but no one was acting weird. He began to walk, thinking of an excuse he could use to go to the unconscious beastmen commander. However, before he could come up with a satisfactory reason he saw Nabe flying towards him, carrying something large over her shoulder.

"I have found this bug on the other side of the city, maybe it could prove useful," she said, dumping the beastmen on the ground.

"Let's see what he can tell us," Ainz smiled. He wanted to know what happened here and now, he would get his answers.

 **Author's notes:** Thank you for reading, if you have enjoyed this story then please leave me a review.

Also, for those who want to get more, you can find a few more updates on mysite (jaconue .com) happy reading :)


	12. Chapter 3, Part 2

**Chapter 3, Part 2**

The Draconic Kingdom's army quickly spread through the city of Krozno, they had freed the captive humans and were now celebrating their victory in the streets. Despite being the hero of this battle, Momon wasn't interested in the celebration, though he did give a short speech to boost the army's morale. What he was truly interested in was the beastman they captured.

"Momon-sama, he has awakened," a guard had finally said the words Momon wanted to hear.

He and Nabe made their way to where the beastman was held. Kraus with some of his men and several commanders of the human army came too.

They entered a building and saw the beastman, tied up with people guarding him. The tiger kin glared at the new arrivals, his hatred for them was apparent.

"I see you have come to0, then let's get started," Momon began. "All of the beastmen have been slain, save for a few."

"That son of a goat!" The beastman cursed at someone.

"What's your name and rank?"

The tiger kin glared at Momon, but then he shook his head as if coming to a decission.

"I am Gerund, the commander of this city," he spoke.

"What did you do to the beastmen?" Momon asked. After Gerund gave him a puzzled look Momon clarified: "What did you do to make them have no fear?"

"Ah, that. I had ten potions that would make them brave mixed in their drinks this morning."

"Oh, so do beastmen often use such potions?" Momon's interest was piqued.

"No, this is the first time I've seen them," Gerund replied.

"Then where did you get them?" Momon asked after staring at the beastman in surprise.

"Norum gave them to me, and told me to use them on our forces."

"And where is the minotaur?" Ainz asked, the lack of honorifics when the tiger kin mentioned his commander was a clear enough indication of his attitude.

"He fled, just like before," Gerund spat on the ground.

"You don't think highly of your commander?' Momon asked.

"What kind of beastman runs away from a fight?" The outrage in his voice was obvious. "And if he thought you were stronger, then why didn't he tell us to flee too? Instead he sent all these beastmen to their death, and for what?"

"You savages deserve to die for your crimes," one of the army commanders told the beastman who scowled at him in response.

"Anyway, what did the potions look like? What did Norum say they would do?" Momon asked.

"Round potion bottle made out of some kind of glass, with red liquid in it. He said it made you have no fear and increased your fighting strength," Gerund replied.

"Do you have more such potions?" Momon asked.

"No, we've used them all this morning."

"Did Norum say where he got them?"

The tiger kin shook his head. For a moment no one said anything, Ainz was deep in thought and the others waited for him to continue.

 _It sounds like a Minor Rage Potion, but how would this minotaur get ten of them? And why would he waste them in such a senseless way_? Ainz's mind raced.

"Are you the one who came up with the plan to ambush Momon-dono when he jumped over the wall?" Kraus asked, after Momon failed to speak for some time.

"No, Norum told me to do so," Gerund answered.

"Why did you run away? Didn't you drink the anti-fear potion?" Kraus continued.

"Pfft, why would I? Norum runs away from the fight, his tail between his legs. But wants me to fight to the death? I can't refuse his orders, but I am not dying in such a stupid way," the beastman's face twisted in anger as he spoke.

"You don't have any explanation for Norum's action, do you?" Momon once again began to ask questions.

"He's scared of you. Isn't that obvious?"

"Mm, then do you know why Norum ordered your forces to stop their advance and to hold their position instead?"

"Beats me."

"I think I heard everything I need," Momon waved his hand at the beastman. "Please carry on your interrogation, Kraus-sama," he continued before leaving.

He and Nabe walked silently through the city, until they arrived at the place they would be staying at. After they entered, Ainz used a scroll that would prevent anyone from eavesdropping on them.

"God damn," he slammed his fist into a wall, though not at full strength. "We are two thirds of the way through with liberating this nation, and I still don't know anything about the minotaurs' motivation, nor on who's spying on us."

His emotional limited kicked in, making him regain his senses.

"Come out," he ordered.

A Hanzo emerged from his shadow and bowed, then stood silently in attention.

"I want four of you to find where this stupid minotaur went, then report his location. Keep three Hanzos watching him. If he moves again, knock him out and bring him to me."

 _I am done playing games_ , Ainz though. _I am going to find out what's going on here once and for all._

"Yes, Ainz-sama," the ninja bowed before disappearing.

 **In the evening**

Momon waited patiently for the Hanzos to report back. The Draconic Kingdom's army was going to stay in Krozno until the Queen arrived. Once she did, a meeting would be held to determine next course of action.

Ainz wasn't concerned with that though. What concerned him were the strange things which were happening. The beastmen's large scale invasion, their sudden halt, the seemingly pointless deaths of the beastmen at Krozno, the mysterious origin of the potion used to make them not want to flee, and perhaps the most troubling, the spying. None of it seemed normal.

 _I need more information, capturing that damned minotaur is a priority_ , Ainz thought. _I should also consult with Pandora's Actor, after all he's almost as smart as Demiurge._

For a moment Ainz's thoughts switched to the demon – Demiurge had came back from the Argland Council State. But his information wasn't urgent, this was. Ainz refocused on his current problems.

An hour later he saw movement in a near by shadow and the Hanzo emerged from it.

"We have located the minotaur warrior, Ainz-sama," the ninja reported after bowing.

Ainz nodded indicating he should continue.

"He is staying in a small camp a few hours away from here."

"How small is the camp?"

"There are about a dozen beastmen there."

 _So few? Is it so he can quickly retreat? No, that shouldn't matter even if it was a large camp_ , Ainz's mind raced.

"Are there any large encampments near by, which could reinforce his position?"

"The closest one is an hour away, and there are only a few hundred beastmen in that one," the ninja reported.

Ainz leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

 _Just what is going on here? It's like he's baiting me to attack, but to what end?_

"You haven't found anyone more powerful than the minotaur, have you?" Ainz asked.

"No, Ainz-sama."

"Thank you for your excellent work."

"It's our purpose to serve you, Ainz-sama," the Hanzo bowed.

"Nabe, [Message] Pandora's Actor, tell him to contact me," Ainz said.

A short while later Ainz heard the familiar voice in his mind.

"Meine Creator, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, there is something I wish to discuss with you," Ainz responded.

The next day the queen had arrived and a strategy meeting was held. Everyone had already gathered when Momon and Nabe entered. This was the first time Momon would see the queen since she arrived, and as he entered the room there was a squeal and a figure rushed towards him.

Before he could make sense of what was happening the queen had flung herself at his chest, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Eh? Ahem, what are you doing?" Momon asked, shocked.

"Oh, Momon-sama, I was so worried when I heard what happened! Is it true, you alone had slain over a thousand beastmen?" The queen asked in her childish voice.

"Cheh, another over sized mosquito," Nabe murmured from behind.

 _Why does this scene feel so familiar?_ Ainz wondered.

"Draudillon-sama, I believe we have a meeting tohold!" The Minister reminded.

"Ah, yes, of course. I was just overcome by emotion. It would've been a great tragedy if anything happened to such a great hero," the queen replied. "I wanted you to know my true feelings," she smiled at Momon, light blush on her cheeks.

After casting a triumphant glance at Nabe the queen returned to her place. Stealing a glance at the battle maid Ainz could clearly see how mad she was. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to signal to her to calm down, and walked toward the table with a map on it.

"I can hardly believe the progress you were able to make. In such a short time, under your leadership two of the three conquered cities had been liberated," the Minister praised.

"As expected of the great Momon-sama," the queen said cheerfully.

"Ahem, so what is our next move?" Kraus tried to get things back on track, he wasn't sure how to react to the queen's behavior. Granted, many women would fall for the dark hero, still, the queen's behavior was a bit much.

"We should continue our momentum and drive the beastmen out of our country," one of the commanders suggested, and turned to Momon expectantly.

"About that, despite the progress we have made, we still don't know the reason for this invasion," Momon said.

"As long as we remove them from our nation, it should be fine," another commander said.

"But, if we don't get to the root of the issue, even if we drive them off, the beastmen might attack again in the future," Momon tried to turn the conversation towards the direction he wanted.

"I agree with Momon-dono, at the very least we should get rid of those minotaurs, as long as they haven't been dealt with, this kingdom will still be in danger," the Minister concurred.

"But the minotaur had been fleeing from us since Decoza, he clearly doesn't want to fight," Kraus said.

"To that end, I have a plan. The army moves too slowly, giving this minotaur, Norum, plenty of time to escape. When we moved with a small force, prior to taking Krozno, Norum only escaped in the last hour or so. With that in mind, I would like to track him down with just Nabe and I," Momon explained.

"Just you two? But that's too dangerous!" Draudillon bemoaned. She had slowly changed her position at the table, and now stood beside Momon.

"Ahem, I am confident in our prowess," Momon replied.

"Ah, Momon-sama is so strong," the queen murmured, as she held Momon's hand in hers and looked at the dark warrior with admiration.

"This flea!" Nabe, who stood on the other side of Momon, said looking at the queen. Her face fully displaying her emotions.

The men standing at the table exchanged glances, none of them knew how to deal with this situation. In the end, they chose to ignore it.

"Would it not be better if my men accompany you? It wouldn't slow you down, and several of us are proficient in tracking and stealthy infiltration," Kraus said.

"It is as you say, however, there are two reasons why I must reject your offer. First, there is a chance that this is a trap and when we leave, the beastmen will attack this army. Without your men to fight the beastmen champions, even without the minotaur the beastmen might claim victory," Momon explained.

"Second, I am sure you have realized this yourself, but we are being spied on. If a large group leaves this city, whoever is spying on us will likely notice it. On the other hand, Nabe and I can leave quietly and quickly, lowering the chance of being spotted," he continued.

"But what if it's a trap to lure you? If you fall, we'd be hard pressed to defend our current positions, much less drive the beastmen off," the Minister said.

"It's a risk we have to take," Momon stated.

"I guess," the Minister conceded.

"Everyone, I'd like to speak with Momon-sama alone," the queen announced.

The men looked at each other, while Nabe appeared to be about to say something, but Momon was first.

"It's fine Nabe," he said.

"Then Momon-dono and Nabe will go after the minotaur, while my men will support the army in case we are attacked," Kraus summed up their strategy and got a nod from everyone before leaving.

Whatever the queen planned to talk about, it was her prerogative, the strategy meeting was mostly over too.

After everyone left the queen looked at Momon. Her love struck gaze terrified him to the very bones.

"Momon-sama, I am so grateful for your help in liberating my nation," she began. "If only we had someone like you in the Draconic Kingdom."

"Mm," Ainz made an agreeing noise while wondering where this was going.

 _Haven't she already said the same thing before? Is she trying to recruit me to the Draconic Kingdom?_ He wondered.

"Momon-sama, is there something you want to do?"

"Meaning?"

"I am sure someone like you just wants to adventure and live a free life, but you are also willing to forgo your desires in order to protect people," the queen smiled.

"I couldn't abandon the people of E-Rantel," Momon replied cautiously.

"Yes, because you are a true hero, willing to protect the weak!" Draudillon's loving gaze once again pierced through Momon.

"But E-Rantel is just a small city, its population is pretty low," she continued after Momon didn't say anything. "A hero like can do so much more."

 _She really is recruiting me,_ Ainz was amused.

"Just think of how many people you could protect if you were the King of the Draconic Kingdom!"

If Ainz wasn't an undead he would be chocking right now. Even as an undead his reaction wasn'tmuch better.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat after coughing profusely. "I, I never thought about that."

"You should, you know, there are other benefits to being a King," she said, as she approached Momon, taking his hand in hers and placing it on her heart.

"What?" It was a good thing he was wearing a helmet, the way his jaw dropped wouldn't be flattering.

"Can you feel my passion, Momon-sama? Together we could protect and lead the people of this nation."

"I, I.. Ahem, I am afraid you've got the wrong idea," Momon finally managed to say.

"A maiden's heart doesn't lie. Can't you feel it Momon-sama? She asked, pressing his hand harder against her chest.

"I... am going to go, I need to... plan our attack with Nabe," Ainz said, forcefully pulling his hand away from the love-crazed girl.

"I'll be waiting!" She yelled at his retreating back.

 _What the hell was that?_ Ainz shivered as he quickly walked to the place Darkness stayed at. _Had the queen gone mad? It's bad enough she thinks I am lolicon, but why would she get so aggressive? I haven't given her any signs, have I_? He wondered.

He was so distracted by his thoughts he actually missed his destination and had to walk back.

"What did that annoying fly want?" Nabe asked when he entered their room.

"She..." Ainz stopped as his mind spun, _I can't tell her what she did, if I do Albedo will find out and it will be over for the queen._

"Ahem, it's not important," Ainz said waving his hand dismissively. "More importantly, we'll go after the minotaur in the morning," he continued.

"Don't you need time to regenerate your mana, Ainz-sama?" Nabe asked.

"We don't have time for that. I'll be going as I had been, with [Perfect Warrior]."

 **Author's notes:** Have you enjoyed my story? Then, consider leaving a review. Your reviews both let me know what you've enjoyed and what I can improve on to make the story even better.


	13. Chapter 3, Part 3

**Chapter 3 Part 3**

Liel had woken up early, as usual. She had spent days serving Mare, but those few early hours she could devote to herself. Mare liked to sleep in, the undead guards didn't care about her, and Zesshi would arrive sometime after breakfast. Undisturbed she sat in the kitchen, sipping on tea she had made.

It was so relaxing, so peaceful, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Serving the strong and powerful was truly different. Even as a slave she had enjoyed certain privileges, like the tea in her cup.

 _Soon, it will all come to an end_ , she reminded herself.

The two weeks the Cardinals asked for were up today, they would hold another audience with Mare. Although the dark elf had planned to stay in the capital for two more days, these two days would quickly pass.

Liel thought about her life. _What will happen to me after Mare-sama leaves? If only I could serve the dark elf forever. Although at times Mare might appear cold, I can tell that she cares greatly for those who were important to her. To serve such a powerful yet caring mistress, ah, it fills me with pride._

 _In contrast, the elf king is a vile, selfish man who cares little for anyone. I can't believe my people actually serve such a disgusting elf. Still, despite these thoughts, I had chosen to betray Mare-sama in favor of the king. If the king is vile, then what does this betrayal make me?_ Tears rolled don her eyes..

 _It was all I could do. I am powerless to change things. It was fate._ _How did I end up in this position? Holding anther's life in my hands, I am just not cut out for this. I just wanted to find my sister and reunite my family..._

All these words were familiar, she had repeated them over and over whenever she felt guilt towards her mistress. Yet doing so failed to make her feel better. Why was she put in such a position? She just wanted to find her sister, that's all. Liel never thought she would hold a life of another in her hands. Liel sighed. She wasn't cut out for this. She thought of her sister, of her parents...

A knock on the front door interrupted Liel's thoughts. She quickly walked to the entrance and welcomed the guest – Zesshi.

"You are early today, Zesshi-sama," she greeted the half-elf.

"Mm, I wanted to spend a few hours with Mare-chan before her audience with the Cardinals," Zesshi replied.

"I am afraid Mare-sama is still sleeping."

"Then wake her up, how lazy can she be? I've been up for hours," Zesshi's voice trailed off.

"Please, wait in the main room," Liel bowed and went to wake Mare up.

She knocked on the door but got no response, after knocking again to no avail she entered the room. Mare was sound asleep in bed. Liel shook the sleeping girl, but that wasn't enough. She continued in her effort and after a whiles Mare finally woke up.

"Zesshi-sama came early today and asked to wake you up," Liel could see that her mistress wasn't happy.

Mumbling something about having her sleep interrupted dark elf got out of the bed and reached for her skirt, which was neatly folded on a nearby chair, turning to face Liel in the process. Normally Mare would already be dressed, and she would only help straighten the dark elf's clothes. This was the first time Liel saw Mare without the skirt. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the dark elf's crotch. The elf wore underwear, of course, but it didn't hide Mare's anatomy.

 _Mare-sama is a, a boy?_ Liel was dumbfounded. _But the, the skirt? The mannerism? Why?_

She was so startled by her discovery she forgot to do her job. It wasn't until Mare was fully dressed that she recovered enough to remember her position.

"Let me help you with that!" She said eagerly, trying to help Mare button up his shirt.

Perhaps in her attempt to make up for her earlier inactivity, she was a bit too aggressive, causing Mare to complain more than usual.

"Annoying, so annoying," Mare shook his head. "You are even more annoying than Elia," he added.

Liel froze, for a moment she couldn't believe what she heard.

"Ma, Mare-sama, who is this Elia?" She finally managed to ask after a few seconds.

"Ah? Um, she's one of the elves who've come into our service."

"Does, does she have a small scar over her right brow?" She couldn't stop herself from trembling.

"How did you know?" Mare was curious.

"Oh," Liel slumped to the ground, her legs no longer having the energy to hold her.

She shivered uncontrollably as tears began to flow from her eyes. These were tears of joy. A decade of worries and hopes, of fruitless searches and struggle to keep the faith, all of that had hit her at this moment. Her sister was alive. She was safe. And she was even serving such a great mistress (master, she thought in the back of her mind) as Mare. Overcome with emotions, Liel's whole body trembled.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright?" She heard Mare ask in an alarmed voice.

After she didn't respond Mare squatted next to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and shook her lightly. Liel's eyes seemed to regain clarity, as she stared at him.

"Ma, Mare-sama, I would like to ask you about Elia," she wiped the tears from her face.

"Mm, there is no time right now, Zesshi is waiting outside," Mare looked at the door to his bedroom. "We can discuss this after my audience with the Cardinals," he added, looking at her.

She nodded in response. The dark elf seemed to be relieved.

"Then, I'll go meet Zesshi," he said before he walked out of the bedroom.

A short time after Liel followed him, as a servant she still had her obligations. She walked out of the bedroom and wanted to go to the washroom to clean her face. However, Zesshi saw her and used this opportunity to tease the dark elf.

"Oh, you've made her cry? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Mare responded honestly as he followed Liel with his eyes.

"My apologies, may I go clean up my face?"

Mare waved his hand, indicating she could. Liel bowed and left the room.

"You came earlier than usual today, didn't want to have your time with me cut short by today's audience?" Mare teased Zesshi.

"Pfft, you wish," Zesshi snorted. "Though I must admit, chatting with you has entertained me for these two weeks," she added.

"Always staying in the capital, guarding the Cardinals really does sound boring."

"It's what I do," Zesshi shrugged.

"Only because your masters care little for you, you are just a powerful tool, that's all."

"They went to war with the elves for me," she retorted.

"Ah yes, the war with the elves. So many years had passed and the war is still going. Why is that?"

"Fighting elves in the forest is difficult."

"Or could it be that the Theocracy isn't putting enough effort into it?" Mare asked.

"You want to say that they are only putting on a show, and not committing enough forces to actually win?"

"Surely, with the power the Theocracy possess, a quick victory against the elves would be expected, no? Yet the war had been going on for such a long time. What other explanation is there?" Mare spread his arms in a questioning manner.

He carefully observed Zesshi, who remained silent for some time. In a battle, the most powerful resource is information, he had learned this from Ainz-sama. Providing your enemy with a false information was just as crucial. Zesshi had taken a certain liking to him, and so it was easy to plant the seeds of doubt in her mind. Such seeds could produce surprising results.

Also, deep down Mare felt a certain liking to this battle-crazy girl, and if he could prevent her from fighting against his master, he would do so.

"If it was my master, he would move swiftly to avenge one of his servants," Mare added after Zesshi didn't say anything.

"Even if he can suppress his nature, an undead would still enjoy killing the living."

"You are wrong, he wouldn't do it for himself, he would do it for the peace of mind of his servants," Mare retorted.

"If he's so great, why isn't everyone serving him?"

"They are," Mare laughed. "Haven't you noticed, you are the only ones against him. Baharuth Empire had become a vassal state, and are now enjoying unprecedented security as well as political peace. Not to mention they no longer need to hold their annual war against the Kingdom. The Re-Estize Kingdom had avoided mass starvation thanks to the food provided by the Sorcerer Kingdom. And the faction which supports closer ties with us had become the largest of the three political factions."

Zesshi had a defensive look on her face and in her posture. They've been through this before, she wouldn't so easily abandon her beliefs.

"The Holy Kingdom had chosen to become a vassal state, as their way of repaying Ainz-sama for his help in defending their nation against Jaldabaoth. And as we speak, Momon and Nabe of Darkness are leading the liberation of the Draconic Kingdom."

"The only ones who see my master as an enemy is the Theocracy," Mare concluded.

"Whatever, I do what I am told, I'll leave the decision making to others," Zesshi replied dismissively.

"A sound policy, but one that can result in your death, if your superiors aren't smart," Mare shrugged.

"But, enough of that, have you heard anything about my audience? Will the Cardinals share their knowledge, or will they deny knowing anything like the last time?" Mare switched topics.

He felt he had already pushed Zesshi far enough in the direction he wanted. Such small pieces of doubt, day after day he had bombarded Zesshi with a certain perspective, one which praised his master while painting the Theocracy in a bad light. He wasn't naive to think that she would switch sides, but the possibility of her revealing more information due to her confused state wasn't unreasonable.

"They will share information with you," Zesshi replied.

"Oh, then they will let me take a look at the treasures of the Six Great Gods?"

"They will."

"Oh, I am looking forward to seeing what power they hold," Mare said excitedly. "Speaking of powerful items, what is your scythe? The craftsmanship is really amazing," he stared at the weapon the girl laid next to her.

"Are you asking me to let you cast an identifying spell on it?" Zesshi asked.

Mare nodded in response, but she just laughed.

"Only a fool would let an enemy do so."

"Are you implying we are enemies? Am I not here to establish friendly relationships between our nations? And if the Cardinals had chosen to share their information with me, then isn't that a sign that we are, at the very least, not enemies?" Mare used her words against her.

"You are awfully argumentative today. Then, since we have such a friendly relationship, will you let me use identifying magic on your gloves?"

"Umm, no," Mare brought one of the gloves up to his face as if inspecting it.

"And why not?" Zesshi mocked.

"Only a fool would let an enemy do so," Mare laughed.

"You really are catty today. Throwing my own words in my face like that," she shook her head.

"Anyway, we still have some time left, what would you like me to tell you today?" Mare changed the topic again.

"Heh, are you trying to appease me with your entertaining stories?" Zesshi laughed. Mare had seen right through her desires.

A few hours later it was time for the audience with the Cardinals. Zesshi accompanied Mare and Liel to the Cathedral of Light, where the Cardinals had gathered.

"I'll see you after," Zesshi said her goodbyes.

Mare nodded, and entered the audience chamber, while Liel remained outside.

Inside the room, the Cardinals had been gathered, there were five of them. The Hanzos had already informed Mare that one of the Cardinals, Maximilian, had left the city. But Mare still displayed a genuine reaction when Dominic explained that Maximilian wouldn't be present.

"Then, Mare-dono, we have chosen to share our knowledge with you and the Sorcerer Kingdom. Although the undead hate the living, your master has not perpetrated any acts of violence against his citizens and had even confronted Jaldabaoth," Dominic Ihre Partouche praised.

"I am glad to hear that you will share your information with me," Mare smiled.

"Then, what would you like to do first? Inspect the treasures of the Six Great Gods, or learn about the God-kin?" Dominic asked.

"Umu, the, the items first," Mare's stuttering once again reared its head.

Dominic nodded and came off the small platform that the Cardinals stood on.

"Here they are, you can examine them to your liking," he gestured to a nearby table with about a dozen items on it.

"Are these all, all of the treasures the Gods left?" Mare asked as he approached the table.

"No, there are more. These items are among the most powerful ones. Also, some of the items are currently in use and we couldn't show them to you," Raymond explained.

"Ah, like the scythe which Zesshi uses?" Mare said casually while picking up a sword from the table and examining it.

"Ah.. yes," Raymond replied.

"You don't mind if I use an identifying spell, right?" Mare asked after he took out a scroll.

"Go ahead," Dominic assured him.

"Oh, this is a really powerful weapon," Mare exclaimed after using the scroll, "It truly worthy of being an inheritance from the Gods!"

After the sword Mare carefully inspected all the other items. There were three sealing crystals, several weapons, two jewelry pieces and a few armor and clothing items.

The sword was surprisingly a level 100 legendary, the other weapons were top class with one being just a high class. The armor pieces were all high class. Of the three crystals, one contained a summoning spell of 8th tier, while the others contained an 8th tier spell and a 9th tier spell. The rings were a high class ring and a middle class.

Given that the items in Yggdrasil were ranked as follows: divine, legendary, relic, legacy, top, high, middle and low. It could be seen how powerful the Theocracy was, even possessing a legendary class quality weapon. Of course, Ainz had already told Mare that this would be the case. The Theocracy was most likely the ones to have brainwashed Shalltear. Any player who possessed a world item would have other equipment to match it.

"I can see why the Slane Theocracy is considered the strongest human nation," Mare offered his false praise.

"I hope you can understand our reluctance of sharing information of such powerful items," Dominic smiled.

"Yes, I didn't expect you to have such equipment," Mare responded sincerely. "That sword is powerful, but do you have any items which could seal Jaldabaoth?"

"I am afraid we don't have any such items," Berenice, the Cardinal of Fire responded.

"I see, that's too bad, I was really hoping you would have something," Mare said while observing the Cardinals. "Then, what about the God-kin?" He continued after the other side's silence.

"As you have already learned, Zesshi is a God-kin," Ramond said.

"There is only one? How could this be? Even the Holy Kingdom has two, and they only have one bloodline," Mare didn't need to act, he was actually surprised.

 _Even if they are lying, it still doesn't make sense to only reveal one to me. Ainz-sama said that the Theocracy could've had as many as a hundred God-kin. Even if that number is much lower, surely it's large enough to reveal more than one such being to me_ , Mare's thoughts raced.

"The power of the Gods is more likely to manifest itself in species other than humans. That's why even with four bloodlines, we only have one God-kin," Ginedine sighed.

"I, I understand. Then, if the need came, would you allow Zesshi to join the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom and confront Jaldabaoth?" Mare probed.

"No, you already know that Zesshi's job is to protect us," Raymond's reply was fast.

"Actually, we might be willing to do so, under certain conditions," Ginedine replied, ignoring the astonished looks on the other Cardinal's faces.

"Ginedine, what are you.." Raymond began angrily but stopped when Ginedine raised his hand and indicating he should stop.

"Then, what are these conditions?" Mare asked.

"Your master might have a personal conflict with Jaldabaoth, but the demon's existence is a threat to the whole world. Therefore we should all fight him, not just your Sorcerer Kingdom," Ginedine proclaimed.

"I am glad to hear you say that this is what my master hoped would happen, when he sacrificed his life to delay Jaldabaoth," Mare spoke with an excited expression.

"Then, here's what I propose, the Slane Theocracy will gather a force of powerful heroes, this is better left to us since most living would not trust an undead or his messengers," Ginedine explained. "Two weeks prior to Jaldabaoth's revival date these heroes will arrive in your domain, the Great Tomb of Nazarick. There they will wait for Jaldabaoth to strike so everyone can move together to confront him."

"An excellent plan, I will have to ask Albedo-sama, but I don't see any issues with it. We can use all, all the help we can, can get," Mare's excitement made him stutter again.

"Then we will immediately begin gathering allies," Ginedine concluded.

"I will depart in two days, I am sure Albedo-sama will be happy to hear that we will receive such great help in confronting Jaldabaoth," Mare replied.

After he left the audience chamber he scanned the room and began to walk toward Zesshi when he located her.

"I am feeling kind of tired, I'd like to rest for a few hours," Mare told her.

"Huh? How lazy can you be?" Zesshi smirked.

"You are the one who came early and woke me up today. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you with some glorious stories about.." Mare began.

"Pfftt, you think I don't have anything else to do but listen to you talk?" Zesshi interrupted him before walking away.

"You are cute when you are mad!" Mare yelled at her back. He smiled when he saw Zesshi freeze momentarily before she increased the speed at which she retreated.

"Ah, I am beat," Mare covered his mouth as he yawned. "Let's go home," he told Liel, and the two left the Cathedral.

Author's notes: Thank you for reading and please, leave me a review with your thoughts on the story. I need your feedback to improve :)

As always, you can find more updates on my site: jaconue .com Happy reading :)


	14. Chapter 3, Part 4

**Chapter 3 Part 4**

After Mare left, the Cardinals exited the audience chamber, went down the stairs into the underground wing of the Cathedral, and made their way to the innermost part of the catacombs. They entered the room next to the one with the statues of the Six Great Gods.

"How did it go?" Pontifex Maximus asked.

"It went very well," Ginedine smiled.

"Ginedine, explain yourself! How could you agree to send Zesshi to their lair?" Raymond's face was quite red by now.

"You what?!" The Grand Marshal yelled.

"Calm down, do you think I would do something like that without a plan?" Ginedine took his seat beside the table. "I am sorry for not consulting you first, but the idea came to me during the meeting, and I had to act on the spot or miss the opportunity," he added.

"Go on," Pontifex Maximus nodded.

"One of the issues we have when it comes to destroying the Sorcerer Kingdom is that they are not actually based in E-Rantel. Their base is this so called Great Tomb of Nazarick," Ginedine begun to explain.

They had learned this information thanks to the Clearwater Scripture which spent some time in the Baharuth Empire gathering information. Although, according to the drunken tales of the soldiers that accompanied Jircniv on his visit, it was less of a tomb and more of its own world. The question of how to even attempt an attack on such a place had been gnawing at them for a while.

"You all know the difficulties attacking such a place presents. Going in blind, we can only rely on superior firepower. But who among us can claim that we possess such superiority?" Ginedine scanned the room, but everyone remained silent.

"But what if we could get our forces inside? Not just that, we would also make the first strike," he grinned at the others.

"I see, so you are saying this alliance force you said we'd gather would actually be the strike force against the Sorcerer Kingdom?" Berenice guessed.

"Exactly. They would not only welcome our forces inside, but would leave us be until they found Jaldabaoth's location. Allowing us to strike first," Ginedine nodded.

"Still, it's a risky plan," Raymond retorted.

"Do you have anything better? If we have to fight our way in and through that place, it would be suicidal. Not to mention getting allies stupid enough to do it would be impossible," Ginedine stood his ground.

"Allies? You were serious about that?" Dominic couldn't help to ask.

"Yes, we aren't the only ones who hate the undead. Surely, with a good attack plan we could find others to join forces with us," Ginedine responded.

"Hmm, your plan is certainly much more appealing than a suicidal rush at their defenses. But, what will happen if our forces are defeated?" The head of the Executive branch asked.

"We will have to use it," Ginedine sighed.

"Are you serious? You know what will happen if we use that thing?" The Grand Marshal bellowed.

"If our forces get wiped out, we will be next, along with the rest of humanity. But we also can't sit still and let this monster take over the world. Unlike the Greed Kings, his subordinates seem very loyal, and being an undead he won't die from old age. Right now, while Ainz is dead, is our best chance to destroy them. If we miss this opportunity, will we even have another? And if no, will you use it then or will you submit to the will of the undead sorcerer?" Ginedine looked around the room.

After no one answered, he leaned back in his chair and relaxed. The room stayed silent for some time. The Pontifex Maximus finally spoke.

"Ginedine is right, we cannot squander this golden opportunity. His plan solves at least one of the issues that we had – how to get our forces inside the Tomb."

"I suppose we still have nearly two years to perfect your plan," Raymond looked at Ginedine.

"By the way, was it wise to show them that sword?" The head of the Research Institute asked.

"Because of Zesshi's attack, our hand had been forced. If we didn't show at least one such item, Mare would know we were deceiving her," Dominic explained.

"It couldn't be helped. Of course, it might also serve as a warning to them, that we have powerful items at our disposal," Raymond added.

"Then with that out of the way, let us discuss potential allies," Pontifex Maximus returned to the main topic.

After they returned home, Mare was going to go into his room and take a nap, but he turned to face Liel as if he recalled something.

"You wanted to talk to me about, about Elia?" Mare scratched his head trying to remember.

"Ah, yes, yes Mare-sama. Could you tell me how she had come into your service?"

"Umu, she was one of the slaves of some stupid worker who tried to invade my master's home. Normally, such invaders would be killed, but she was forced to go along. The merciful Ainz-sama allowed her and the other two elves to serve us," Mare shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Elia is, is my sister. I had been searching for her but to no avail. Oh, Mare-sama, I am so grateful to you and your master for providing a home for my sister," Liel kowtowed, tears streaming from her face.

"I see," Mare replied looking at the kneeling slave.

"There is something else, Mare-sama," Liel said. "For the kindness you had shown my sister, I want to come into your service and swear loyalty to you. I also have some important information."

"Um, go on," Mare said.

"I, I had betrayed you, master. I am actually a spy for the Elven Kingdom, sent to the Slane Theocracy to spy on them from within. I had reported about you to the Elf King," Liel's face was full of regret.

"So?" Mare wasn't sure what the big deal was.

"The Elf King wishes to create strong offspring," Liel said.

"Mm, that's why he kidnapped Zesshi's mother, I see. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you see, I.. I, thought you were, um, were, a girl."

"Why would you think that?"

Liel had to look at the dark elf to make sure he wasn't joking. But Mare appeared to be serious.

"The, the skirt, and, and your mannerism..." she was speechless. Surely the dark elf himself should know these points.

"Ah, that's just how I was created," Mare spoke nonchalantly. "Wait, what, what's wrong with my ma mannerism?" He stuttered confused.

Liel stared at the dark elf dumbfounded. She didn't know how to respond to such a question. After clearing her throat, she continued.

"Ahem. And because I reported that you were a powerful girl, the king will no doubt attack your convoy and kidnap you," Liel explained the situation.

"Have you been given any instructions by the Elf King?" Mare asked.

"I was told to [Message] him when you leave the capital. If I don't contact him, we can escape before he realizes my betrayal," Liel continued.

"Mm, that wouldn't be good. I, I'll go take a nap, we'll talk later," Mare began to walked toward his bedroom.

"Mare-sama, please wait," she called out, tears streaming from her face.

Mare turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"I wish to ask for your benevolence," she once again kowtowed.

"Um, what, what do you want?" Mare asked.

"I beg you to take me with you, so I may serve you," she said. "And, although this is too much to ask, I beg you to save my parents before they are killed as punishment for my betrayal," she pressed her forehead into the floor.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"Yes, I had communicated with them via [Message], they are both in the Elven Kingdom."

"Hmm, I will consider it," Mare replied before disappearing into his bedroom.

Inside his bedroom Mare sat in a chair and waited. He was thinking about the information Liel told him, and matching it with the information the Hanzos had obtained earlier.

 _No doubt, this is the plan the Cardinals had hatched up for me_ , Mare smiled. _But, they probably wouldn't let me get kidnapped on their territory, after all, making sure I am safe on their land is their responsibility. Although, the Elf King sounds impulsive enough to attack anywhere, it's obvious the Cardinals are hoping the attack will take place after I leave their nation._

At this point he noticed some movement in a nearby shadow.

"Report," he ordered.

"Yes, Mare-sama. We have followed the Cardinals and listened in on their meeting," Hanzo reported after emerging from a shadow.

"What of the treasury? Were you able to get in?"

"Unfortunately no, it was too risky."

"It can't be helped then, keep up your watch of the treasury. Now, what did the Cardinals discuss?"

Ainz and Nabe stayed in their room, waiting patiently. They would leave Krozno in the evening and capture the minotaur. The night would provide them with extra cover, while it didn't impede Ainz's or Nabe's vision. Sitting in a chair, Ainz was going through various possibilities of what they would face.

"Ainz-sama," he suddenly heard Mare's voice in his mind.

"Oh, what is it Mare?" He responded to the [Message]

"I have obtained some interesting information and wanted to ask you for the best course of a.. action. But first, I will e.. explain the general situation," Mare said.

Ainz listened to Mare with a smile on his face.

 _Yes, the Theocracy is stupid enough to take my bait_ , Ainz felt happy. As an all knowing being the fact that no one attacked the Sorcerer Kingdom even several months after his fake death was a big blow to his image.

Since he claimed that the reason for his fake death was to embolden their enemies. If no such enemies came, it could only mean that he had miscalculated. In the eyes of the guardians, Ainz Ooal Gown could not miscalculate. He felt gratitude toward the Slane Theocracy from the bottom of his heart for playing the role of the enemy he so desperately needed.

Mare told him about Liel and her sister Elia as well as the Elf King's plan. Ainz felt a headache coming. He could already see how Demiurge would take the news that one of the elven slaves, who he allowed to serve the dark elf twins, played such a key role.

 _No doubt he will imagine that I had already foreseen this course of action when he had only shared his plan to test Nazarick's defenses using workers_. Ainz shook his head in dismay. Demiurge was just too enthusiastic when it came to Ainz's plans.

"So, why does the Elf King want to kidnap you?" Ainz asked.

"He wants to create powerful offspring and is searching for a strong female."

"What does that have to do with you?" Ainz was confused.

For a while he was speechless after Mare's explanation.

 _Bukubukuchagama-san, what would you say if you knew of this?_ He couldn't help but lament.

"Then, Ainz-sama, what should I do?"

"Hmm, I agree, the Theocracy wouldn't want for you to get kidnapped on their territory, they will likely send a strong convoy to escort you," Ainz contemplated the best way to go about Mare's situation.

"I guess, you'll have to act as bait," he made a decision. "Have this Liel [Message] the Elf King and tell him that your path inside the Theocracy is unclear, but that after you leave the city of Kircha, on the border of the Theocracy, you will travel straight to E-Rantel."

"Then what should I do once the king attacks?"

"Get kidnapped. The Hanzos will follow you and they can [Message] Shalltear in case you need help. Also, I will tell Aura exchange her World item with yours. Contact Aura and have her come to you via [Gate]," Ainz instructed.

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"You can defend yourself if the Elf King tries anything funny, though it would be more beneficial to us if he took you back to his kingdom," Ainz smirked. _Mare truly is the best trap,_ he thought

"I, I will do my best," Mare replied.

"I am counting on you," Ainz smiled and ended the [Message]

Ainz turned to Nabe.

"Nabe, contact Shalltear and ask her to [Message] me," he ordered.

She bowed and contacted the vampire. A short while later an excited voice resounded in his mind.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"There are two things I want to tell you. First, as planned in a few hours we will begin our attack on the minotaur. There is a high chance that we'll need the help of your squad. Nabe will contact you when we are about to strike."

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"Second, Mare will need your help too, though not until he leaves the Theocracy two days from now. Also, tell Aura to contact Mare. I want her to exchange her World Item for Mare's, since Avarice and Generosity is too flashy of an item for when Mare gets kidnapped."

"Mare is going to get kidnapped?" Shalltear asked shocked.

"Kind of. It's fine Shalltear, everything is going according to my plan."

"Oh, as expected of the leader of the Supreme Beings," she praised her master before ending the [Message].

A few hours later Momon and Nabe exited their place and made their way to a wall. They scaled it and moved away from the city under the darkness of the night sky. Ainz thought doing it this way would make things harder for whoever was spying on them.

Guided by the Hanzos they quickly arrived at their destination. One of the Hanzos left to get an update and returned a couple minutes later.

"The situation is unchanged, Ainz-sama," Hanzo reported. "The minotaur is in the central tent."

"Nabe, contact Shalltear, tell her to be ready, we are about to strike," Ainz addressed Nabe after nodding to Hanzo.

Half a minute later Nabe spoke.

"Lady Shalltear is ready to come to our aid at a moment's notice."

"Then, we will attack," Ainz said. "Hanzos, you can engage if the need arises. Nabe, you can go all out if you need to," he added.

Under the night's sky, they launched their attack. Momon moved like lightning as he cut down the sentries before they could sound an alarm. With the sentries dead, they entered the camp. Nabe cast [Electrosphere] at the two tents housing the other beastmen. Meanwhile, Momon approached the central tent and entered. There was no one inside.

"Eh?" Ainz couldn't hold back the question in his mind. However, before he could wonder any further he heard a voice from the outside.

"Momon-san, he's behind the tent!" Nabe yelled.

He exited and saw a strange scene. Nabe was levitating about four meters high using [Fly] which allowed her to spot the minotaur. However, he didn't flee, instead using this distraction to attack. Currently the minotaur was flying through the air, his axe on its way to slashing Nabe.

However, the axe cut nothing but air, and Nabe appeared next to Momon.

"[Teleport] huh? That's why I hate fighting magic casters," the minotaur said after landing, a look of displeasure on his face.

"I, Momon, will be your opponent," Ainz declared.

He lunged forward with a swing, the minotaur blocked it with his axe and countered. In a flash, they exchanged several blows before backing off.

"Not bad," Ainz commented.

"You are pretty good yourself," Norum grinned.

They engaged again, sword and axe cut through the air as the two tested each other. The minotaur was clearly enjoying himself, Ainz too had a smile on his face. The minotaur was powerful, even stronger than Go Gin, the Martial Lord. Norum swung his axe with the confidence of a master, and his strength allowed him to contend with Ainz.

 _It would be interesting to fight him without using [Perfect Warrior] though I'd probably lose,_ Ainz thought as the two fought.

He intentionally prolonged the fight, partially to enjoy it but also to allow any hidden enemies to come out. However, after twenty minutes no one attacked them.

"Why don't you use your full power? Do you think you have more stamina than me?" Norum asked angrily.

"Ah, so you could tell?" Ainz asked.

"It's pretty obvious you are holding back. Like right there, you delayed your counter, giving me time to roll away."

"You really are an expert," Ainz praised. "But, we might as well finish this."

He launched a series of attacks. Norum tried to defend, but wasn't fast enough. Cuts began to appear on the minotaur's body, though Ainz was careful not to kill him, only going for disabling strikes. A while later, the damage he inflicted was too much and Norum's axe fell from his hand.

"I surrender," he declared, collapsing to the ground.

Momon approached the heaving minotaur and kicked the axe away. Nabe approached as well.

"Then, I have some questions I wish to ask you," Ainz said. "But, let's move to a better location first," he added.

He was elated, finally he had captured the ever-elusive minotaur. Soon he would get the answers he sought..

"Too naive" Norum grinned.

"What?" Ainz was startled, that wasn't the expression a defeated enemy should make.

"What good are my answers to a dead man?" the minotaur broke into a mocking laughter.

Ainz didn't have time to ponder these words. As soon as the minotaur started laughing, Ainz heard a voice from behind.

"Time to die, hero."

 **Author's notes:** Please leave me a review if you have enjoyed this story (or if you haven't.) Your feedback helps me improve and write better stories :)

Also, you can now read the complete volume on my site at: jaconue .com


	15. Chapter 4, Part 1

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

Ainz had no time to turn around to look at the new arrival.

[Quick Death] the tier four spell hit him in the back.

Momon turned around and saw a goat-man demi-human. Dressed in a mage's robe, he was holding a wooden staff with a skull on the end in his hand. Momon subconsciously picked up these details, as he hurled one of his swords at the mage.

"What? Why aren't you dead?" The bafolk was mumbling when the sword Momon threw hit him in the chest.

However, the bafolk didn't die, a shield like effect sprung up in front of him and deflected the sword.

[Lightning] Nabe wasn't much slower than Ainz, her spell hit but was also deflected by the shield. Although, this time the shield seemed dimmer as if it was running out of energy to absorb attacks.

"Damn you," the bafolk cursed as he watched Momon sprint toward him.

[Teleportation] the bafolk didn't stick around, immediately using a spell to teleport some one hundred meters away. He then turned invisible.

"Hanzos, capture him!" Ainz issued an order.

Momon walked back to the minotaur, who was still sitting on the ground. An incredulous look on his face.

"Nabe, contact Shalltear and have her open [Gate] to us. We are taking this guy back with us," Ainz motioned at the minotaur.

Nabe nodded and contacted the vampire.

"Why didn't you die? You should've died. No human can resist a 4th tier death spell," Norum couldn't understand what was happening.

"Is that so? Aren't there items that can protect a user against such spells? Thinking I wouldn't take countermeasures was your mistake," Momon replied.

The minotaur didn't respond, and so the three of them waited in silence. Sometime later a portal had come into existence and Shalltear stepped out of it, along with half a dozen powerful NPCs.

"Momon-san, is there anything you need me to do?" She asked, staying in character and addressing her master as Momon rather than Ainz.

"No, I am just waiting for the Hanzos to return with the other fool. Nabe, take this one back to Nazarick," he commanded.

"Yes, Momon-sa-san," Nabe replied.

She grabbed the minotaur by the collar and dragged him toward the portal, though Norum offered little resistance. Between their plan failing and seeing all those monsters, he had lost any will to fight back.

He continued to wait for the Hanzos, however, the ninjas didn't return. Just as he began to worry a ninja had finally come back.

"My apologies, Momon-san, we were unable to locate him," the ninja looked dejected.

 _How is that possible_? Ainz thought. _The ninjas obviously took their time to search for him, and the goat used just a 4_ _th_ _tier spell. It should be impossible for someone of such a low level to avoid being detected by the Hanzos._

"We are going back to Nazarick," Ainz made a decision after shaking his head.

He stepped into the portal, followed by Shalltear and all the other NPCs. Ainz found himself on the second floor of Nazarick, in front of Shalltear's quarters. Norum was sitting on the ground with a dumbfounded expression. The minotaur was surrounded by high-level NPCs – the other half of Shalltear's group.

"Who was that? Who had attacked us?" Ainz asked after he approached the minotaur.

"Uaha," the minotaur screamed when Ainz touched him.

"Who was it that attacked us?" Ainz repeated his question – it was obvious that Norum didn't hear him the first time.

"He, he calls himself Brolg," Norum squeezed out. "He claimed to be part of Zuranon," he added, casting frightened looks around.

"Zuranon? Interesting. Was it his idea to launch the invasion?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, he came to me and my brother and had us unite the beastmen tribes and then invade the nearby human kingdom," Norum replied quickly.

"And why did you follow his orders?"

"What choice did we have? He can sneak up on us, and unlike you, I can't resist that death spell," Norum gritted his teeth.

"I see. Do you know how he is able to turn invisible?" Ainz asked that was something he was very curious about.

"I am not sure, he was a shaman before he got into death magic, neither specialization should have such spells. Maybe he found a powerful item?" Norum shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't his concern at this point.

"A shaman? Then is he the one that gave you the potions which were used on the beastmen in Krozno?"

"Yes. He said such potions were commonly used by his tribe when they fought."

"Interesting, now, tell me everything you know about this Brolg," Ainz commanded.

"I only know what he mentioned while we were together. Apparently, he lived in the Abelion Hills, between the Slane Theocracy and some other human nation. One day when he was away, a group from the Theocracy wiped out his entire tribe. Not that it would change things if he was there, the fighters from the Theocracy are strong," Norum had a look of disgust as he said the last line.

"He swore revenge and sought power, eventually joining Zuranon," Norum finished and fell silent.

 _Zuranon, eh? They surface again, after all this time,_ Ainz thought.

"What did this Brolg want? Why did he launch the invasion?" Ainz asked.

"He said he had items which could absorb negative energy. In order to charge these items he needed the negative energy generated by deaths and suffering," Norum explained.

"And the reason for the halt in the invasion?"

"Apparently he had fully charged the items he had and had to go back to Zuranon's base to return them and get new ones."

"What can these items do, once charged?"

"He said they could be used to summon powerful undead. It was probably used to block your attack as well," Norum looked at the dark warrior.

"What makes you think that?"

"Brolg claimed that as long as he had one of these orbs fully charged he would not know defeat."

"Orbs? So, these items were orbs? Describe them," Ainz ordered.

"Just normal orbs I guess, slightly larger than a fist in size. The color is between purple and gray," Norum recalled what the item looked like.

 _Why does this seem familiar_? Ainz thought.

"Take him to Neuronist Painkill, have her confirm he is telling the truth," Ainz ordered. "I'll be in my quarters," he added.

Afterward, Ainz teleported to his bedroom on the 9th floor. He then dismissed the homunculus maid and the Eight Edge Assassins from his room. He wanted to focus and to do that he needed to be alone. Although he had gotten much better at ignoring the maids who watched his every move, it still took up some of his mental capacity. And right now he needed all of his wit.

Ainz threw his body on the bed and rolled around for a bit. He couldn't enjoy the softness of the bed, though he could still feel that it was soft. Rolling around like this had become a sort of ritual for Suzuki Satoru, it helped him relax and focus. He laid on his back, staring into the ceiling and breathing in the familiar scent of the sheets.

 _This Brolg could only use 4_ _th_ _tier spell. Even if his levels are split between a shaman and necromancer, he should still be low level enough that evading the Hanzos would be impossible. Then, it's either an item or a talent native to this world_. Ainz thought. _Then, how do I catch him? Nazarick doesn't have anyone specialized in stealth detection, and the goat probably won't attack me again. Ah, what a headache._

After hitting a dead end Suzuki rolled around the bed some more. He chose to focus on something else.

 _Then there are these orbs, why do they sound so familiar? I know I've heard of something like that before, but where_? He tried to recall this bit of information, but it just wouldn't come to him. Ainz felt annoyed, he was certain he had encountered these orbs before, but he drew a complete blank as to the circumstances.

 _When could I have encountered it? It probably wasn't when I acted as the Sorcerer King. I had only started doing so recently and would remember such an item. Then, it must have been when I was acting as Momon_. Suzuki tries to approach this problem from a different angle. Suddenly, he was struck with a brilliant idea.

[Message Narberal Gamma] he contacted the Battle Maid.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"Nabe, I wanted to talk to you about the orb the bafolk necromancer used..." Ainz began.

"Yes, it sounds exactly like the one that click beetle used," Nabe replied.

"Click beetle?" Ainz wasn't sure who she was talking about. For Narberal, anyone outside of Nazarick was a flea or an earthworm or some other such thing.

"The amoeba from Zuranon which we killed back when we first became adventurers."

"Ah, yes, of course," Ainz tried to play it off, as the memories of that event flooded into his mind. "What did we do with the orb?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Um, you gave it to Hamsuke to carry, I am unsure if you had taken it from the beast after," Nabe replied.

"Right, Hamsuke. That will be all, Narberal," Ainz told her before ending the [Message].

 _Hamuske, huh? Has she really been carrying that orb all this time? Why didn't she say anything? Well, she's just a hamster, after all_ , Ainz thought as he recalled the image of the Wise King of the Forest.

Ainz stepped outside his bedroom, where the maid and the Eight Edge Assassins awaited him.

"I am going to the 6th floor," he announced and opened a portal.

He stepped into the whirling darkness and emerged on the 6th floor in front of the Gigantic Tree – Mare's and Aura's residence. A few moments later Aura jumped down.

"Welcome, Ainz-sama," she greeted her master.

"Aura, I want to talk to Hamsuke, where is she?" Ainz asked after greeting the elf.

"Hamsuke?" Aura's eyes lit up as she recalled the soft fur of the beast. "I think she's still training with the Death Knight," she scratched her ear while trying to remember.

"Could I bother you to fetch her for me," Ainz said.

"It's not a bother, serving you is what we had been created for," Aura replied, brightly smiling.

Ainz nodded and watched the dark elf disappear into a distance, followed by several of her familiars. He waited patiently, and soon Aura returned with the hamster in tow.

"This one greets her master," Hamsuke bowed.

"I wanted to ask you about the item I gave you, the orb," Ainz said after returning her greetings.

"Yes, master. I am still carrying it, even though it's loud and annoying."

"I want to look at it again," Ainz said, extending his hand.

"So loud," Hamsuke complained again, as she took out an orb from her mouth and placed it into Ainz's outstretched hand.

"Your humble servant greets you, oh Great King of Death. Finally, I can once again bask in your presence," Ainz heard a voice in his mind.

 _Right, it is a sentient item capable of using telepathy to communicate with the one holding it_ , Ainz recalled. He cast an identifying spell on the item to refresh his memories.

"There are a few things I want to ask you," Ainz tried to send this thought into the orb, unsure if that's how he should communicate with it or if he should just talk normally.

"I will answer to my best knowledge," the Orb of Death replied.

"Are there more of your kind? How did you come into existence?" Ainz began.

"Yes, King of Death, there are other Orbs of Death. We had been created by the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord long ago."

"Elder Coffin Dragon Lord? Who is that?" Ainz asked curiously, it was the first time he heard this name.

"He is a powerful undead Dragon Lord. However, despite his preparation by creating us, he was slain after confronting the Eight Greed Kings," the orb replied.

"What did he create you for?" Ainz was always looking for ways to increase Nazarick's power.

"By allowing us to absorb negative energy, we could then use it to augment his abilities. Allowing him to summon stronger undead, control more undead and of course, to heal him."

"Oh, you can use your negative energy to heal undead?" Ainz interest went up quite a bit.

"Yes, King of Death. That was the primary reason the Elder Coffin Dragon Lord had created us."

"You don't have any negative energy right now, right?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, I hold very little right now, since I hadn't had a chance to absorb any since coming into your service."

"Then, let me try something," Ainz said.

Ainz turned on his ability [Negative Energy Touch] which allowed him to deal negative-energy damage to an object he was touching.

 _Would this really work?_ He wondered.

"Ooooohhh," he heard the orb moan in his mind.

Repulsed and disgusted, Ainz almost flung the orb away, but he managed to resist such temptation.

"Oh, thank you, King of Death," the orb replied as if shuddering. "That, that feels sooo good," it added.

Ainz wanted to throw up, but he held on. If it was to strengthen Nazarick, he couldn't dismiss just because of this.

Ainz broke away from his mental conversation with the orb and looked around. Aura and Hamsuke stood in front of him, with curious looks on their faces.

"Ahem, I want to test this orb's ability to heal the undead. Hamsuke, bring one of the Death Knights here," he instructed.

"This one will do as she's commanded and bring the fellow I've been training with" the hamster replied before it ran off.

While they waited he continued to communicate with the orb.

"Can you create a shield like effect that would block attacks?" He asked.

"Ye-yes, though healing the damage after is much more efficient," the orb replied, though it seemed to have difficulty focusing on his questions.

"Can you make the user invisible?"

"That, that oh, I can't do that," the orb moaned.

 _I am never talking to this thing again while infusing it with energy_ , Ainz made a promise.

He wanted to remain silent, but he thought of something interesting and couldn't resist asking.

"Can you sense living beings? Even if they are invisible?" He asked.

"That, yes, I believe I can do that. However, my ability to do so would increase if I had absorbed more negative energy. "

Somehow Ainz wasn't sure if he should believe that last line.

"What about sensing other orbs like you? Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yes, we can sense each other. It's much easier for me to sense another of my kind than the energy of a living being," the orb replied.

 _Alright, now I can find that goat, I just need to give him a reason to come near me_ , Ainz thought.

Satisfied with this information, Ainz talked to Aura about Mare, as well as what was happening on the 6th floor, while they waited for Hamsuke to return.

Sometime later the hamster came back with a Death Knight in tow.

"I want you to damage the Death Knight," Ainz said.

"Umm, I had been training with this fellow for so long, it seems unfair that I get to damage him without him defending," Hamsuke said.

"Don't worry about it, I will heal him afterward," Ainz said. He recalled that Hamsuke had been spending a lot of time with this particular Death Knight and had apparently formed an attachment to him.

"Then this one will commence the attacks," Hamsuke replied, and launched a series of slashing attacks with her paws.

The Death Knight getting damaged, Ainz turned his [Negative Energy Touch] off and spoke to the orb.

"How much of your capacity had been charged?" He asked.

"About five percent," the orb sounded quite disappointed.

"Let's proceed with the test. I want to see how much damage you are able to heal before running out of energy," Ainz ignored the orb's disappointment.

"Heal Death Knight," he ordered, and a ray of negative energy shot out of the orb and into the undead warrior.

"Hamsuke, damage him again," Ainz ordered after seeing that all of the previous damage had been healed.

The same sequence was repeated.

"I am sorry King of Death, my energy has been almost exhausted," the orb's voice reverberated in his mind.

 _Hmm, twice with only five percent capacity? That's not bad, though, I need to do more tests. As a sentient item, it should be able to heal me_ ," Ainz thought. He was quite pleased with this discovery. Being undead meant he couldn't be healed by normal methods and had to use an item to cast [Greater Lethal] to heal himself. But using that item had a lot of drawbacks. If he could use this orb instead, even if the effect wasn't as strong, it would still be worth pursuing.

And there are more such orbs, Ainz's mused. Capturing this goat had become even more important.

"Hamsuke, I will take this Orb of Death from you, for the time being," Ainz said.

"Thank you, master. Although, I had gotten used to its incessant talking," the hamster somehow looked sad.

"I am going back to my quarters. Once Neuronist Painkill confirms that the minotaur was telling the truth, Nabe and I will return to the Draconic Kingdom," Ainz said.

"Thank you for visiting me, Ainz-sama," Aura said.

 **Author's notes** : Originally I was going to have an OC (named Fate) as the one pulling the minotaurs' strings from the shadows. But after this direction got rejected by my beta readers, I decided to change the story, so it doesn't include an OC. Because of this, however, it might feel a little anticlimactic. Regardless though, leave me a review with your thoughts and feedback.

And you can also read this whole volume on my site at jaconue .com


	16. Chapter 4, Part 2

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

After he finished speaking with Aura and Hamsuke, Ainz opened a portal and returned to his quarters. The homunculus maid and the Eight Edge Assassins followed suit. In his bedroom, he sat behind a desk, though there were no documents on it. His return to Nazarick wasn't planned, and Albedo probably held onto the important documents until his return.

Ainz took out the Orb of Death and turned his [Negative Energy Touch] ability on. Although the orb trembled slightly as it began to absorb negative energy, it was fine as long as he didn't talk to it. Ainz closed his eyes and thought about what he had learned.

 _The orb's ability to sense other beings is probably how the goat managed to evade the Hanzos. But, the invisibility is a different matter. Is it a talent or an item? Regardless, it would be good to know of an existence of such a thing._

 _My adventure in the Draconic Kingdom is coming to an end. Once we take back the last city, the beastmen invasion will be mostly over. Especially if I can capture the other minotaur and the goat._ Ainz thought. _Hmm, Kraus still hasn't approached me. He should be satisfied with my combat prowess, is he waiting for the end of the campaign to make his move? Then there is the Queen, I'll finally learn about wild magic._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The homunculus maid bolted from her chair and disappeared behind the door. A few moments later she returned.

"Ainz-sama, Demiurge-sama wishes to speak with you," she announced.

"Let him in," Ainz said.

The maid opened the door and the demon walked in. He was smiling as he bowed to his master.

"Ainz-sama, I wanted to deliver a report about my visit to the Argland Council State," Demiurge said.

Ainz nodded for him to go on.

"I had met with one of the Councilors, Blue Sky Dragon Lord, Suveria Myronsilk. He said his nation would consider allying with us against Jaldabaoth. But due to your nature as an undead, they were apprehensive and wished to avoid making a hasty decision. We agreed to establish friendly relations and to exchange diplomats between our nations," Demiurge said.

"Were you able to learn anything about wild magic?"

"My apologies, Ainz-sama. Suveria said that they could use it, but didn't go into any details."

"Guess I'll have to get my information from the queen of the Draconic Kingdom," Ainz said.

"I've heard you have captured a powerful minotaur. May I inquire as to your plans for him?"

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet," Ainz said while caressing his chin.

"Then, I would like him to be given to me."

"Oh, and why do want him?" Ainz asked curiously.

"There are several reasons. The first is to test if his skin can allow us to craft higher level scrolls," Demiurge began.

"Ah, yes. The parchment made from the skin of an Abelion sheep can only be used to craft tier 3 spells."

"Yes, I would like to test if a higher level specimen's skin would result in a higher quality parchment."

 _Poor guy_ , Ainz felt sorry for the minotaur. _But if it can strengthen Nazarick_...

"Then there are the Abelion sheep," Demiurge interrupted Ainz's thoughts. "I would like to see if breeding them and this minotaur would result in powerful offspring. After all, if the minotaur is powerful because he has the blood of the Minotaur Sage, then would his offspring also be powerful?" Demiurge had quite a smile and was rubbing his hands as he spoke.

"Could a minotaur actually breed with the bipedal sheep?" Ainz asked.

"Mm, I had been running some experiments," Demiurge's smile grew even larger.

"You can have him then. Work hard for the benefit of Nazarick," Ainz waved his hand.

"Thank you, Ainz-sama. I am most grateful," Demiurge bowed.

After the demon left Ainz continued to charge the orb while he waited for a report from a Neuronist Painkill. He thought about Demiurge's request.

 _I planned to kill the minotaur shaman and the goat necromancer, but perhaps I can bring them back to Nazarick? I probably need to kill the shaman as proof for the Draconic Kingdom. Still, even if we can't resurrect him, I could use his corpse to test summoning higher tier undead. Hmm, if Demiurge's experiments are successful, it could mean being able to permanently summon high tier undead._

Before Ainz could imagine how powerful Nazarick would become if he could have hundreds or even thousands of Pale Riders, his thoughts were interrupted by another knock. The maid once again rushed to the door.

"Ainz-sama, it's a Death Knight, he has the report from Neuronist-sama," the maid said upon returning.

"Let him in."

The maid opened the door and a Death Knight lumbered in. He bowed to his master, approached Ainz and placed the report on Ainz's desk.

Ainz picked up and scanned the report. It confirmed that the minotaur told the truth. No additional information had been obtained.

"Tell Neuronist Painkill she had done an excellent job," Ainz said. "I'll be leaving now," he continued.

After saying this and dismissing the Death Knight, Ainz cast [Message].

"Narberal, we are going back to the Draconic Kingdom. Meet me on the second floor in front of Shalltear's quarters," he told her.

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

He ended the [Message] and opened a portal. After going through it he was, once again, in front of Shalltear's residence. The Hanzos who came with him from the Draconic Kingdom were here as well. Sensing her master's presence Shalltear came out to greet him.

"Shalltear, as I mentioned Mare is going to get kidnapped. Depending on the circumstances, he might need your help right away, or he might need it later. Either way, you need to be prepared to move out on a moment's notice," he told the vampire.

"Yes, Ainz-sama. I will not disappoint you again."

"You have never disappointed me, Shalltear. I've told you already, the incident with the mind control was my error," Ainz sighed.

"It is unforgivable for a Floor Guardian to attack a Supreme Being," Shalltear insisted. "But I will work hard to earn your confidence," she continued.

 _That's good enough, I suppose,_ Ainz thought. _The NPCs fanatical dedication to serving me can be quite a pain to manage._

"Then, work hard for the benefit of Nazarick," he repeated the same words he said to Demiurge.

Shortly afterward Narberal arrived. Ainz opened a [Gate] some distance away from Krozno and the Hanzos went through it, followed by Nabe and Ainz. After making sure no one was around, they returned to Krozno.

Cheers greeted them as they approached the city wall, while the rising Sun illuminated their figures. The gates were opened and one of the army commanders addressed Momon.

"Welcome back, Momon-san. Have you been successful?"

"We were. I'd like to call a meeting with everyone, I'll share the details there," Ainz said.

"Of course, I'll let everyone know," the commander replied cheerfully.

Ainz and Nabe walked to the former inn where they were staying. Inside, a surprise awaited them. The Queen of the Draconic Kingdom had waited for their return. She squealed in delight when she saw Momon enter and rushed towards him.

"Oh, Momon-sama, I am so glad you are back, I had been so worried," she said as she jumped and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Cheh, this oversized mosquito again," Nabe couldn't hold up and disgust in her voice.

Hanging from Momon's neck, the Queen made a triumphant sound as she looked at Nabe.

"Ahem, your Highness," Momon said as he tried to tear the Queen off of himself.

He wasn't sure what to do, but then he saw Nabe's expression.

"Your Highness, please behave yourself," he said worryingly.

"Then, Momon-sama, were you successful in your mission?" The Queen asked after relenting.

"Yes, I was going to relay the details during a strategy meeting," Ainz replied.

"Uh, tell me, tell me, tell me," the Queen bounced up and down while repeating these two words.

 _The Queen of the Holy Kingdom was much easier to deal with_ , Ainz thought as he looked at the bouncing Queen.

"Fine, fine. I've slain the minotaur warrior. He won't be a threat to your nation anymore," he said.

"Ah, as expected of the great Momon-sama," Draudillon made another attempt to hand herself on the dark warrior, but she was blocked by Nabe, who gave her a death stare.

"We should probably go to the strategy meeting, I imagine everyone will be gathered soon," Ainz said trying to defuse the situation.

"How thoughtless of me. Then, allow me to lead you," she said as she grabbed Momon's hand and pulled him after her.

When they arrived at the meeting place, everyone noticed that the Queen was holding Momon's hand, who seemed reluctant. Nabe, who was walking behind them, wore a disgusted expression on her face. Kraus gave Momon an understanding smile – it wasn't easy to be a hero adored by most women. While the Minister looked at Draudillon worriedly.

"As you have probably heard, I had slain the minotaur warrior," Ainz began.

"Then, your theory of us being spied on worked," Kraus said.

"Yes, I wasn't able to question the minotaur, but it appears the one spying on us was his brother, the shaman. So, when Nabe and I had snuck out of the city, his spying didn't spot us," Momon said.

"I see, then, what are our plans now?" The Minister asked.

"We will attack the city of Edira – this is the last city under beastmen control, and is most likely where the shaman minotaur is," Momon said.

"But if the army moves against it, the minotaur might flee, just like the other bastard had previously," the Queen interjected.

"I'd like to take a small party with me and circle behind the city, cutting off their escape," Momon said. "Once we are in placed, the rest of the army can advance," he continued.

"Hmm, the minotaur probably won't launch an attack against the main army. Now that he knows we have someone capable of defeating him," Kraus said while considering Momon's proposal.

"But, what if the shaman sees a small part leave and decides to spy on them instead of the main army?" One of the commanders said.

"That's why we'll have them leave the city in small numbers to avoid suspicion. Nabe and I will be the last to sneak out. By the time the Shaman notices that something is off, we'll be in position already," Momon explained.

"I have no objections. If we can liberate Edira, the beastmen invasion will essentially be over," the Minister said.

"It would be even better if we could remove the minotaur shaman, but you are right," the Queen finally said something that didn't start with "Momon-sama."

"Then, we will set off this evening, and the main army can move out tomorrow afternoon," Momon said while looking at everyone.

After they all nodded in agreement, the meeting was concluded. Everyone headed off to do their part, leaving Draudillon and her Minister alone.

"It doesn't appear to be working," the Minister relayed his observations.

"You're telling me," she shook her head.

"Then, what will we do? The soldiers already call him the Dark Hero, if he kills the other minotaur during the assault on Edira, his popularity will grow even more."

"What can we do? I clearly told him he could have me and the Kingdom, but he refused. I don't get this man," Draudillon shrugged.

"Have you thought of using your real form?"

"On the off chance that Momon is into old ladies?" She laughed self-mockingly. "And don't call it "form." God, I could use a drink," she added.

"No drinking until Momon leaves the city," the Minister said.

"Ugh. So, do you have any suggestions?"

"He doesn't appear to be interested in what we have to offer. His only interest seems to be in learning about wild magic, but we've already promised that information as a reward for his help," the Minister shook his head distraught.

"Then, what? Will we have to become a vassal state like the Empire and the Holy Kingdom?" she asked. "Ah, if only I didn't fail as the Queen," Draudillon sighed.

"You haven't failed, your Highness," the Minister protested.

"No? My kingdom ravaged by beastmen, the army's morale at rock bottom and Crystal Tear soundly defeated. Having to rely on the mercy of another nation for our salvation. Heck, if it wasn't for the Slane Theocracy's group we wouldn't even be able to stall long enough for Momon to save us. What do you call that if not a failure?" She had tears in her eyes as she thought of how many of her people have died.

"Maybe we would be better off with someone else at the helm," she sighed.

"Your Highness, it's still too soon for that," the Minister said.

Draudillon didn't reply. What was there to say? All she could do was wait patiently for the night to come, then, Momon would be gone and she could find her respite in a bottle.

The small group had made it to their destination, a safe distance away from the city of Edira. They've set up tents and had placed sentries to observe the surroundings. It wasn't a simple trip. The Hanzos didn't have enough time to return, so the first half of the way Momon had led them blindly. As a result, they've run into a beastmen patrol and had to destroy an entire camp. Luckily the camp was pretty small and the beastmen were caught unprepared.

By then, the Hanzos had returned to him, and Momon was able to lead the rest of the way with no issues.

While he sat in his tent, Ainz had confirmed a number of things with the orb. If he placed the orb into his inventory space, the orb couldn't sense anything. According to the orb, it was unlike anything it had experienced before.

 _A multi-dimensional pocket space... eh? What am I even saying?_ Ainz mused as he listened to the orb's description of what being inside the inventory space felt like.

"So, if I suddenly take it out, your appearance would be a surprise for the other orb. If you quickly point me in its direction, we should arrive before the other party can react," he mentally addressed the orb.

"It is as you say, King of Death," the orb replied hastily.

Ainz was using [Negative Energy Touch] to charge it. But he would turn the ability off before speaking to the orb, which resulted in the orb almost interrupting him in order to reply sooner. Ainz found this development amusing.

 _I wonder if the goat will show up. Nearly ten thousand beastmen, thousands of humans, can he really resist such a temptation? Now, I just need to be in the thick of it, that way he'll feel safe thinking that I am distracted. Plus, according to the orb he needs to be within 50 meters of his target for the orb to capture the negative energy._ Ainz thought lazily as the orb lightly trembled in his hand.

The night passed uneventfully, and by the afternoon of the next day, the rest of the army had arrived before the city of Edira.

Momon and Nabe rejoined the rest of the army, which stood in front of the main gates.

"They don't appear to want to flee," Kraus said.

"The last stand?" One of the army commanders sneered.

"It's very possible they have used those rage potions again. You should keep that in mind, and avoid unnecessary casualties," Momon brought the commander to his senses.

"Thank you, Momon-san," the man said.

"Then, what is our plan for this attack?" Kraus asked.

"We'll do what we did at Krozno, except there will be no waiting this time. Your group will advance just slightly behind me, and the rest of the army can advance after the ramparts are cleared," Momon said.

"Very well. Then, let's liberate this city and this nation," Kraus said.

Supported by the army's thunderous cheers, Momon and Nabe began to advance.

Author's notes: Please leave me a review! Your feedback can help me improve and make the next volume even better :)

Also, you can read this completed volume and a couple parts of volume 14 onmy site: jaconue .com


	17. Chapter 4, Part 3

**Chapter 4 Part 3**

Momon and Nabe approached the wall. Just like in Krozno's siege, Momon stood in front and cut down any arrows sent their way. While Nabe cast [Lightning] at any beastmen brave enough to show themselves. This time though, the group from the Slane Theocracy was only slightly behind them, and the two magic casters were lobbing [Fireball] spells at the ramparts as well.

Once they got close enough to the gates, Momon sprinted forward and jumped. As he flew over the wall he saw a familiar scene – the ground below him was filled with beastmen, as were the nearby streets leading to the gates. However, Momon was prepared. A black space appeared in front of him and he pulled out a spear covered in flames.

[Activate: Spear of Flames] [Flame Javelin] Momon activated the item before hurling the spear at the beastmen directly below him. The explosion and the smoke cover it produced allowed him to land safely. Both swords in hand, Momon began clearing his way to the gates.

Around the same time as he landed, Nabe, Kraus and the other magic caster used [Fly] to scale the walls. But instead of levitating high above the walls and being an easy mark for the beastmen archers, this time they would hover at the level of the wall, using it as cover. Then they would fly up, cast a spell and fly down. This way they were able to rain death from above while making it very difficult for the enemy archers to hit them.

The warriors of the Slane Theocracy had started to scale the wall, and the main army was advancing as well. With the three magic casters helping thin out the ranks of beastmen in front of him, Momon was able to make his way to the gates and open them. The main army arrived shortly and flooded into the city.

The beastmen didn't retreat though. Like in Krozno, they were obviously under the effects of the rage potion. It didn't matter though. The morale of the human army couldn't be higher. This was the last foothold for the beastmen, once the city had been retaken, the beastmen would be driven out of the Draconic Kingdom. Not only that, but the one leading them was the Dark Hero Momon. The humans screamed their battle cries as they charged at the beastmen.

Momon was at the head of the charging army. The magic casters had scattered the enemy archers, and Nabe was flying some five meters above and a little behind Momon. From her vantage point, Ainz looked like an electric chopper, splashing bits of those he cut down everywhere.

The beastmen didn't retreat, but it was obvious the humans were winning. Like waves rolling onto a beach, they were impossible to stop. There was still a good amount of enemies left, though it was dwindling fast.

"Nabe, get ready!" Ainz yelled.

Nabe focused her attention on her master. This was the signal for the most important part. A black space appeared in front of Ainz. Reaching inside he pulled the Orb of Death out of it, nearly hiding it in the palm of his hand. They had discussed this process in great detail, and the orb wasted no time.

"I can sense one of my kind at two o'clock, about 30 meters," it quickly informed Ainz.

"Thirty meters!" Ainz bellowed as he extended his sword at the two o'clock position.

It wasn't a signal just for Nabe, though she did immediately hurl an [Electrosphere] at the mentioned position. It was also a signal for the Hanzos, who were observing the fight from the wall. With the enemy's position pinpointed, they quickly moved.

Momon used one sword to cut his way to the goat's position.

"It had begun to move," the orb informed him when he was less than ten meters away. "It's retreating at 12 o'clock position," it added.

Momon charged shoulder first into remaining enemies, pushing them aside and knocking some off of their feet. He reached into the black space and pulled out a blue dagger seemingly made of ice.

"Twenty meters, fifteen, ten, five," the orb's voice sounded in his mind as he ran.

[Activate: Frost Pain Modified] [Icy Burst] Momon activated the dagger pointing at the empty space in front.

There was a scream and when the icy cloud settled Ainz saw the Bafolk necromancer doubled over, trying to hold onto the orb in his cold hands. Although he was holding back, Ainz felt a certain amount of satisfaction as he kicked the goat, sending him crashing into a nearby building.

"Nabe, handle him," Ainz gave an order before he turned around and activated [Icy Burst] again to provide cover for her actions.

Nabe descended to the ground near the groaning Bafolk and grabbed him by the collar. She pulled him inside the building he had crushed into. Inside she let go of the necromancer, who was immediately surrounded by the Hanzos.

[Message: Shalltear] Nabe contacted the vampire.

A minute or so late a portal opened and a few high-level NPCs stepped out of it.

"Take him back with you," Narberal told them.

They grabbed the goat who was in no position to resist, and stepped back into the portal. This part over, Nabe exited the building and rejoined the battle. A satisfied smile could be seen on her face – at last, the flea who had caused her master so much headache had been caught.

After he handed the Bafolk to Nabe and using Frost Pain's [Icy Burst] to provide cover, Momon returned to the action. The beastmen were being steadily pushed back, however, there was quite a commotion at the center of the battle. When he got closer Ainz saw Kraus's group and some beastmen engaged in battle.

There was a savage looking tiger-kin with a short sword in each hand, a lion-kin with a wild mane, wielding a two-handed mace, and another lion-kin with a bastard sword. The minotaur shaman was there as well.

Kraus's group outnumbered the beastmen, giving them an advantage. However, the beastmen were clearly stronger and were pushing the humans back. Especially the minotaur, whose shockwave spell had just hit one of the humans, sending the man tumbling backward.

Ainz dispatched the beastmen blocking his way and joined the two sides.

"Looks like you could use some help," he said.

"We really could. That minotaur is quite troublesome," the man closest to Momon replied.

"I'll crush you all!" The lion-kin with a wild mane bellowed as he spun his two-handed weapon, aiming at Momon's chest.

The beastman was used to his superior strength overpowering his opponents. Which is why he was completely shocked when the dark warrior was able to stop his attack with just one sword. His shock was short lived though, as the blade in Momon's other hand pierced through the beastman's body.

"Damn! Focus on the others and leave this one to me," the minotaur bellowed as he rushed toward Momon.

The shaman pointed his mace at the dark warrior and cast [Shockwave] which ripped through the air toward its target. Momon took the spell head on without sustaining any damage. He lunged with a thrust at the approaching minotaur, who used his shield to block it. The shaman cast another spell [Frost Shockwave], snow enveloped Momon, ice patches forming on his armor.

"That's better," the minotaur said, as he swung his mace.

Ainz, of course, was unaffected by the cold. Still, he pretended that his reflexes had been slowed, he parried the attack with visible difficulty then launched his own. However, his strike was aimed not at the opponent, but rather at the minotaur's outstretched arm. Despite pretending that he was under the effect of the ice spell, the counter still came too quickly, the shaman didn't have enough time to retrieve his arm. He screamed as Momon's sword cut deeply into flesh.

[Middle Cure Wounds] the minotaur cast a healing spell after retreating a few steps.

After healing the injury, he barely had enough time to block an attack from pursuing Momon. More strikes came, not giving him enough time to counter.

 _He's not as strong as the warrior minotaur was, but still good enough to block me_ , Ainz thought.

He aimed a downward slash at the shaman's head, forcing his opponent to use the shield block it. With the shield out of the way, Momon lunged with a thrust toward the minotaur's exposed legs. His sword cut through a calf. The shaman fell to his knees but still used his shield to block.

Momon circled toward the opponent's shield arm, exploiting his enemies lack of mobility. Unable to turn enough to block the attack, the minotaur had no choice but to roll away. After avoiding Momon's blade, he once again took up a defensive position while kneeling.

However, Ainz had used the distance created by the shaman to gain some momentum as he sprinted forwards and kicked at the shield. Unable to absorb the force of the kick, the minotaur fell backward, arms outstretched. Before he could get up, Ainz's sword nailed him to the ground.

Looking around Ainz saw that the other two beastmen were about to fall. After losing one fighter and without the shaman's support, the two remaining ones were unable to handle Kraus's group. Attacks coming from every side, the two sustained numerous injuries. A [Fireball] ended the lion-kin's life. While the tiger-kin launched a desperate assault at Kraus, but was pierced and slashed from the sides, falling without even reaching his target.

"Looks like the city is ours," Momon said looking at the victorious humans. "Nabe, let's clean them up!" He bellowed at Narberal who flew toward him at this moment.

"Yes, Momon-san," she replied.

With their commanders dead, the remaining beastmen could offer no resistance for the Draconic Kingdom's army led by Momon. It was more of a slaughter than a battle, the city's streets flowed with blood. Finally, all of the beastmen had been killed, their corpses littered the ground.

Momon and Kraus were discussing the battle when one of the army commanders approached them.

"Momon-sama, it is a tradition of the Draconic Kingdom to have a group of soldiers carry the war heroes on their shields. Would you give us the honor?" He asked, motioning to a nearby group of fighters.

"Certainly," Momon replied after a brief pause.

He approached the soldiers, and they lifted him up on their shields. Then, they paraded him through the streets of the liberated city, as a crowd of soldiers followed them cheering his name.

"Momon, Momon, Momon," the cheers thundered through the city.

 _This feels even worse than riding a giant hamster. Is this really their tradition?_ Ainz thought as he sat on the shaking shields, trying his best to keep his best not to fall off.

Ainz looked around from his vantage position atop the shields. But no one seemed to be laughing at his awkward position. He saw the Queen and the Minister, standing near a wall, with grim expressions on their faces. For this decisive battle the two had chosen to accompany the army, rather than waiting for the news at Krozno. For a moment Ainz locked eyes with the Queen. A moment later she shook her head with a dejected expression and whispered something to the Minister.

The soldiers carrying him made a turn, and the Queen and her Minister disappeared from Ainz's view.

 _What was that all about?_ He wondered.

He was carried around the city in a circle, allowing all of the combatants a chance to cheer for their leader. After the ceremony was completed, he was let down and the soldiers thanked him profusely.

"Looks like your heroic exploits will be carved in their hearts forever," the Minister told him after approaching.

"Mm," Momon made a noise in acknowledgment.

"Both minotaurs slain, we just need to drive the remaining beastmen out of our nation," the Minister continued.

"Since the threat of a powerful enemy is gone, I think it would be best for us to split up into smaller groups," Kraus said.

"Yes, there is no longer a need for the army staying together," Momon nodded.

"You have successfully liberated my kingdom, Momon-sama," the Queen addressed him, though without attempting to hug him or grab his hand. "Although the liberation efforts aren't finished, I have no doubt you'll follow through with your promise. Then, when would you like to receive your reward?"

"I would like to receive it before I attack the remaining beastmen," Momon said.

"Very well, then tonight I will bestow your reward upon you," the Queen replied before leaving with her Minister.

"Momon-dono, with this campaign being nearly over, there is something I'd like to discuss with you as well," Kraus said.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"I think it's best if we discuss it in private."

"Lead the way," Momon motioned.

He followed Kraus through the streets for some time. They finally entered a building which didn't display too much damage. A number of men from the Slane Theocracy entered the building with them. After quickly inspecting the other rooms and making sure no one else was inside, they all left.

"It's a rather private topic I wish to discuss," Kraus smiled. "What do you think of the undead Sorcerer King?"

"Ah, that's what it is. Despite being one of the undead, he hasn't harmed the citizens of E-Rantel."

But, can you guarantee that he won't attempt to kill them in the future?"

"I cannot," Momon replied.

"And if he were to attack those humans, what would you?"

"Naturally, I would oppose him."

"Then, since you can't guarantee that no such attack will befall the Citizens of E-Rantel. And, you would have no choice but to fight if the Sorcerer King gives into his undead nature. Does it not make more sense to strike first, without waiting for the inevitable to happen?" Kraus asked.

"Is that what the Theocracy is planning?"

"We would be fine if the Sorcerer Kingdom just existed. But their rapid expansion makes it obvious that they won't settle for just E-Rantel. It's just a matter of time before the Sorcerer Kingdom comes into conflict with my nation."

"It would appear that way," Momon agreed.

"Then, why wait for the inevitable? Taking the initiative offers the best chance of success."

"And my part in this is..."

"Given your prowess, we would love to have you as an ally. And given your position, you would be a great source of information regarding the Sorcerer King's underlings."

"Hmm, you make a good point, Kraus-dono. I am not opposed to destroying the Sorcerer Kingdom. Truth be told, having him hold the fate of so many humans is unnerving. It's even worse now, that the undead is gone." Momon said. "However, there are three conditions which you must meet before I cooperate with you," he poured cold water on Kraus's excitement.

"And these conditions are?"

"You must guarantee the safety of the citizens of E-Rantel until we destroy the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"Other than Ainz's underlings deciding to slaughter them, no harm should come to them due to our activity."

"You must have a plan for how to deal with Jaldabaoth when the demon revives."

"I understand."

"And you must have a reasonable chance of defeating the Sorcerer Kingdom. I am not throwing my life away on a futile attempt."

"Of course. But, we would need to know at least the rough power of the undead's servants in order to know if our own forces have a reasonable chance of winning," Kraus said tactfully.

"I won't go into details just yet. But, I can fight monsters which adventurers would rate at over 200. Then as a ballpark, Albedo is evenly matched with me, Mare is around 150, Aura is at 120. The dragon which the elves had flown on to the Baharuth Empire is around 100. Demiurge is at 100, Shalltear is at 50." Momon said. "You are obviously aware of the hundreds of the undead and others who had come to serve the undead King.," he added.

"And what about Ainz and Jaldabaoth?"

"Since he is a pure magic caster, I cannot measure the Sorcerer King's strength. As you know, Jaldabaoth's power scales the more time he spends in this world. When I fought him, he was slightly weaker than me. I am not sure how strong he was at the end, but Ainz thought I would be no match for the demon," Momon shrugged.

"Thank you for the information, Momon-dono. We would like more details, but I think this is a great step to begin our cooperation. Then, we shall speak again, once the Theocracy is able to fulfill your conditions," Kraus said enthusiastically.

"You should hurry up, Ainz will revive in a little over two years. Once that happens, it will be impossible to destroy the Sorcerer Kingdom."

With that piece of advice Momon left. He was in a great mood. The Theocracy had finally made they move, better yet, in the evening he would have an audience with the Queen and would finally learn about wild magic.


	18. Chapter 4, Part 4

**Chapter 4 Part 4**

Ainz was in a great mood as he waited for his audience with the Queen. Although his primary goal for coming to the Draconic Kingdom was to learn about wild magic and to alleviate his boredom. However, this trip had been much more fruitful than he anticipated. He had gained a great reputation among the citizens of this nation. The captured minotaur could prove useful in Demiurge's research. And the necromancer, Brolg, would provide them with information on Zuranon. The fact Ainz had remembered about the Orb of Death, and acquired more of them from the goat and could use them to increase his and Nazarick's power was just icing on the cake.

 _Yes, this was a very worthwhile adventure_ , Ainz thought as he summed up all the benefits he had received. _My luck stat really is working over time_. He smiled.

When the evening came a guard came to the room which Darkness occupied and asked Momon to follow him. Ainz was surprised when the guard led him not to the place where the strategy meetings were held, but to the Queen's quarters.

 _Hold on, she isn't planning anything annoying, is she_? Ainz thought. Draudillon's behavior was becoming more and more extreme. _Perhaps she is getting desperate_ , he shrugged his shoulders waving the thought away.

After entering the Queen's quarters he was led to a bedroom where Draudillon was waiting for him. Ainz was surprised that she was alone, the fact she was sitting on the side of a bed only made his worries about her inadequate behavior grow.

"Your Highness," Momon bowed slightly.

"Momon-sama," the Queen greeted him. "You have liberated my nation as promised, and here is your just reward," she continued, while she sat

 _She isn't talking about herself, is she?_ Ainz hoped as he felt a headache coming.

"Then, before we get started," she said, while Ainz's jaw dropped, "I have offered you both the kingdom and myself. Are you not interested?

"Umu, I am flattered, but, ahem, you are not my type," Ainz managed to come up with an excuse on the fly. "And my loyalty lies to the people of E-Rantel," he added.

"Then, you are not a lolicon, Momon-sama?"

"I am not," Ainz replied. _Is she giving up_? He thought.

The Queen stared at Momon for a long time in silence.

"Have you talked to Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix about, about the way I look?" she asked after some hesitation.

"The Sorcerer King's servants had," Ainz replied.

"Then you are aware that this is not the way I truly look?" Draudillon asked pointing at her appearance.

"That's what I've been told," Momon replied.

"I see, in that case, I'll be right back."

The Queen got up and left the room, leaving Momon alone.

 _Is she going to switch to her older form? That would be interesting, I wonder if her forms work as a shape-shifting ability, similar to that of a doppelganger._ Ainz thought. _Or is the reason she left something else?_

A little later a woman had entered the room. She was in her late thirties and had a certain similarity to the young Draudillon, though as a mature woman she was quite curvaceous.

"Your Highness?" Momon asked.

"Yes, this is my true appearance," she confirmed.

"So, it's true, you can change your appearance."

"I might only have 1/8 of a dragon's blood, but I can still do this much."

"Hmm, how interesting. Your younger appearance was not an illusion. So, how does it work? Is it shape-shifting?" Momon spoke while curiously.

"It's actually a complete biological change. That's how a Dragon Lord could have an offspring with a human," Draudillon explained.

"And do all Dragon Lords have such an ability?"

"The older ones do, according to my grandparents."

"I don't imagine the transformation is limited to just a human form?"

"I wouldn't know that," the Queen shook her head.

For a while, both sides remained silent. Both had their own thoughts running through their heads. Draudillon was the first to speak.

"Now, that you have seen my true form, does your answer remain the same? You could wed me and become the king of this nation," she said.

"I am afraid my answer is still no."

A bitter smile spread on her face. She shook her head, and after a sigh spoke again.

"In that case, I have a request for you as a representative of the undead King," after Momon gave a slight bow, she continued. "I would like for the Draconic Kingdom to become a part of the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"Why?" Ainz blurred out surprised. "No, I mean you want to become an actual part of it, not just a vassal state?" He tried to recover.

"I don't believe we would receive as much aid as we need as a mere vassal state. But if we were a part of the nation," Draudillon voice trailed off, but it was obvious what she implied.

"The minotaurs are dead though, so there should be no immediate threats," Ainz wanted to understand her reasoning.

"Not from beastmen, no. But, we have lost nearly half the population, are running low on food, and will require both the resources and manpower to rebuild. Even if no one attacks us in this time of weakness, it would still be near impossible to recover before mass starvation happens," Draudillon said.

"And you believe that the Sorcerer Kingdom will provide the food, resources, and manpower you need to survive and rebuild?"

"That would be my conditions for joining their nation."

"I see, I will talk to Albedo-sama, the temporary leader of the Sorcerer Kingdom, about it," Momon said. "Also, I would suggest that you offer the body of the minotaur to them as a gesture of good will," he added.

"The body of the minotaur? What do they need it for?"

"I understand as one who commands the undead, bodies of powerful individuals hold a certain interest for Ainz. The Sorcerer King might be dead, but his servants would appreciate such a gesture all the same," Momon explained.

"I see. Then, how would we transport the body?"

"I will take care of that."

"Alright, I'll give the order," Draudillon nodded. "Shall we talk about your reward? What would you like to know about Wild Magic?"

"Let's start with the basics," Momon said.

"The Wild Magic is the original magic of this world, and could only be used by Dragon Lords. From what I understand, it became corrupted around the time when the Six Great Gods had appeared, and the rules for using Wild Magic had changed. Nowadays, the use of Wild Magic requires souls to fuel it."

"Souls? How does that work?" Ainz was intrigued.

"The user can choose to sacrifice someone to produce the souls needed by a spell."

"Then, why didn't you sacrifice the beastmen?"

"If only that was possible," Draudillon smiled bitterly. "Only the souls of that who those who worship, or are loyal, to the caster can be sacrificed. That's one of the reasons most Dragon Lords lead a tribe or a nation. The ability to sacrifice their followers and cast powerful magic serves as a deterrent to any would-be attackers."

"But, didn't the Eight Greed Kings kill most of the Dragon Lords?" Momon asked.

"The souls don't last very long. After the sacrifice, there is only a small window in which a spell can be cast. In other words, both the sacrifices to fuel the spell and the target for the spell need to be close to each other. I believe the Dragon Lords couldn't meet this condition and were unable to use Wild Magic as a result," the Queen explained.

"Then, what kind of spells can be cast? Is there a large variety of are they limited to a few spells?"

"There is some variety, but I can't answer the other questions. Since I had never used it, I can only vaguely feel what the effect and power of the spells I can use. Also, since I only have 1/8 of a Dragon Lord's blood, the amount of souls I would need makes it nearly impossible to find a situation where using Wild Magic would be a good idea."

"Then, what of the power of the spells?"

"I feel the spells I can cast are much, much stronger than the 3rd tier spells the high ranking adventurers use. I can't really tell much more," Draudillon shrugged.

"I see. It seems it would be impossible for you to use Wild Magic against Jaldabaoth, but it could be done by a Dragon Lord," Ainz mused.

"Technically, but I doubt you can find one who was willing to do so."

"Why is that?"

"After the slaughter at the hands of the Eight Greed Kings, the dragons lost most of their holdings. Today, the only Dragon Lord controlled nation is the Argland Counci State. However, for them to use Wild Magic would mean to lower the number of those they can sacrifice. I doubt the Councilors would weaken their power in such a way, not unless Jaldabaoth was attacking their nation."

"I see. Your information had been of great value to me," Momon said. "Also, can you write down the effects of each spell you can use? Just the general effects should suffice. I am sure the servants of the Sorcerer King would be grateful for such knowledge, and would provide you with food supplies and other aid quicker," he added.

"If you think it will get us help sooner, then sure," Draudillon shrugged her shoulders, it was simple enough to write such a list.

"Then, I shall go and recover the body of the minotaur, and have it delivered to E-Rantel," Momon said.

"Thank you again for liberating my nation, even if I won't be its ruler for much longer."

"That's what I was sent here for," Momon bowed to the Queen, before exiting the room.

Draudillon changed back into her younger form and sat in a chair thinking. A while later there was a knock on the door. She answered and the Minister walked in.

He shot a questioning look at the Queen, who in turn shook her head.

"So, it didn't work?" He asked.

"No, as we've suspected, Momon wasn't interested in my true appearance either."

"Then, you've asked for the Draconic Kingdom to become a part of the undead Sorcerer's nation?"

"We had agreed that it was our only chance of survival."

"Yes, as much as it pains me to say so. Still, Ainz is dead and his servants are busy with preparation to fight Jaldabaoth. They might just leave you alone to continue to rule over this nation, with little oversight from them," the Minister said.

"We can only hope," the Queen replied.

In the heart of the Slane Theocracy's capital, a large procession stood in front of a building. About fifty human riders surrounded two dozen undead monsters. In the middle of this group stood a carriage, in front of which several figures were talking.

Over the last few days, Mare had spent most of his time with Zesshi. He had completed all of his tasks in the capital, and could finally kick back and relax. Without the need to be on guard, his interactions with Zesshi had become more natural as well. As a result, the two had become rather close.

Being with Zesshi also had a great benefit – she allowed Mare to experience something he never could with Aura. He couldn't even imagine doing it to his sister, whereas it was not only easy to do it with Zesshi, but the half-elf seemed to enjoy it. That is, being able to tease her.

Chatting about random things, and teasing Zesshi, Mare had greatly enjoyed these couple of days. Sadly nothing lasts forever, and now, it was time for Mare to leave the Theocracy.

He smiled looking at the escort Theocracy had provided him. As anticipated, there were a lot of guards. Since the Theocracy didn't know the exact plans of the Elf King, they beefed up their forces to make sure nothing would happen to Mare on their territory.

"Why are you spacing out? Do you find me that boring?" Zesshi said angrily.

"Can you blame me for being taken aback by your beauty?"

"I can't even tell if you are joking or being serious, it's annoying," the half-elf replied in an annoyed voice, but the slight red which covered her cheeks betrayed her true feelings.

"You really are starving for a compliment, aren't you?" Mare laughed at her, as Zesshi, predictably, denied his words.

"I wish we had more time. Alas, I need to return to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Then, until we meet again," Mare said.

"I look forward to that time," Zesshi replied.

"Your Eminence," Mare bowed slightly to Dominic Ihre Partouche, who stood nearby. "I hope our nations will have a long and prosperous cooperation."

"I am sure we will," Dominic nodded.

"Let's go," Mare told Liel who stood next to the carriage.

He had asked for and was granted the ownership of the elven slave. The two of them climbed into the carriage, and the whole procession began to move. Zesshi stood there, staring after them until they disappeared from her sight. Her emotions were a mess.

 _Why am I feeling like this? Am I already missing Mare? Will I regret my decision? What's wrong with me_ , she shook her head dejectedly.

"I am almost surprised you didn't tell her about the ambush from the Elf King," Dominic addressed Zesshi.

"There is no need for that."

"Oh? I thought you liked her. Don't you feel bad for the horrible things which will no doubt happen to her? Perhaps if you had warned her, Mare could change her fate."

"If she is as strong as I feel, she doesn't need my warning. The strong can write their own fate," Zesshi replied before walking away.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lying in a bed the Elf King felt happy. His happiness though was not a result of the efforts of his concubine, who was currently curled near the end of the bed. Rather his good mood stemmed from his anticipation of what was to come. _I haven't felt like this since that woman got pregnant with my child_ , he thought.

 _No, this is even better. Unlike that woman, this one is an elf, there will be no issues for her to bear my children. Ah, after so long I will finally take the first step in my world conquest._ Another surge of satisfaction coursed through his mind. However, this train of thought made him think of all the years that had been wasted. An annoyed expression appeared on his face.

"Leave me," he told the elven woman.

The female tried to gather her clothes strewn all over the bed before leaving. Her action caused him to feel a flash of anger, as he kicked the woman off of the bed. The woman didn't complain or even cry out in pain as she crashed on the floor. Instead, she quickly got up and left the room.

The burst of violence having subdued his rising anger, Elvyon relaxed on the bed, as his thought traveled back in time. _Those fools_ , a vicious smile covered his face. _What kind of morons would just go on a random rampage? I didn't say anything then – there is no point in talking to idiots like that. They laughed at me back then, but what about now_? He laughed. T _hey are all dead, like the morons they were, and I am still here, ruling this useless kingdom._

 _Soon, soon this world will be mine,_ he thought as he slowly fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning filled with anticipation. The women serving him could feel his elated mood but weren't sure of the cause. He hadn't bothered to tell them anything. What was the point of telling those useless elves about his plan? He shook his head in disdain, as the servants arranged the dishes of food in front of him.

"Your Majesty?" a now familiar voice resounded in his mind.

"Speak," he ordered.

"We will depart the capital of the Slane Theocracy tomorrow morning. We should reach the border city of Kircha around 1 or 2 pm."

"You have done well. Let me know if anything changes," he replied.

 _Even a useless pawn can sometimes produce surprising results_ , Elvyon smiled, as he began to eat.

"Are you enjoying the food, your Majesty? The cooks hoped this dish would be especially to your liking," Mirel, a concubine-cum-maid said.

"Eh?" Elvyon was confused. "Haha, it seems you are mistaken. My mood is not due to the food you brought," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, I apologize," Mirel was no doubt curious, but she knew better than to anger him with annoying questions.

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you. I am going to get a bride tomorrow," he said excitedly.

"A bride? Who have you chosen?" She was startled. Elvyon had many concubines, but he had never wed anyone.

"A dark elf girl, an envoy of some useless nation. The important thing is that she's strong. Ah, just think of how strong our children will be," he said forming his hand into a fist.

"I, I am very happy for your..." she almost said "your new acquisition," but stopped and coughed before continuing "for your bride and the future Queen of the Elf Kingdom."

"Ah, that. Well, I suppose if the children she births are strong, then it would be fine for her to be a Queen," he said, a light frown momentarily appearing on his face.

"Anyway, call for a small hunting party of my Elite Guards," there was a hint of mockery in his voice when he said "Elite Guards." _Calling someone so weak an elite guard is a misnomer_ , he thought.

"We will depart once I am finished," he motioned to the table filled with dishes in front of him.

"At once, your Majesty," Mirel responded as she exited the room.

A dozen elves rode on deer along the edges of the forest. Dressed in a pristine leather armor, high-quality bows on their backs and gleaming swords at their hips, they were the Elite Guards of the Elf King. They had been riding all days yesterday, before making a stop for the night. Today was no different, as they rode for nearly five hours already, and were only now getting close to their destination.

Elodarn was feeling apprehensive. As a captain of the palace elite guards, he should have been told more details about their mission. Instead, the Elf King had just told him that they were making an excursion to a nearby nation to retrieve a dark elf girl. Mirel had already filled him in on the King's plan to wed this dark elf.

Still, they were obviously going to kidnap the poor girl. Although, becoming the King's bride was a much better fate than the other women the Elf King had kidnapped in the past had enjoyed. Having to take part in such deplorable activities made Elodarn angry.

Of course, the king knew how he felt. If anything it was because of this knowledge that Elodarn was always sent on such missions. _Well, that's what I get for being unable to contain my emotions_ , he thought pessimistically.

He was Mirel's husband before the Elf King took a liking to her. Elodarn fought to protect his wife, but he was easily beaten – Elvyon was simply too strong. However, he wasn't killed, or even stripped of his position as a captain of the palace guards. The King enjoyed tormenting him, as he was forced to serve the one who caused him and his wife so much pain.

There wasn't anything he could do though. It was impossible for him to kill the King. Although he thought of killing Mirel and himself, Elvyon had told him that in such an event, their children would have to bear the responsibility for his betrayal. He had no choice but to grind his teeth and to serve the one he hated. Consumed by these thoughts, it wasn't until one of their scouts called out to him that he noticed that they had arrived at their destination.

"Then, what shall we do, your Majesty?" Elodarn asked the King who was riding slightly behind him.

"Dismount, hide the deer in the trees over there," Elvyon pointed at a growth of trees some distance from them.

"Cut a couple of trees to block the road some fifty meters ahead of here. We'll hide here and wait for them to come when they stop at the blockade, I'll hit them from behind. Also, send a couple scouts ahead," he continued.

"Yes, your Majesty," Elodarn saluted, as he quickly dismounted and began to give orders to the rest of the guards.

Elodarn laid in wait near the road. From his position, he could see the King's bored face. They had been waiting here for nearly an hour. The Elf King was not a patient man. _I am happy I wasn't involved with the timing of this mission. Although even if this delay isn't my fault, that doesn't guarantee I won't become a target for the bloody bastard's wrath_ , he thought.

His musings were interrupted as he saw one of the scouts approach.

"There is a group of riders coming," the elf announced once he got closer. "I moved here right away, so I don't have any details," he added with an apologetic look.

"That's fine," Elodarn told him. "Your Majesty, what should we do?"

"Wait for them to stop at the fallen trees up ahead. If it's them, I'll strike. If it's not them, we'll let them go and then move the trees back to block the road," the King replied with a shrug, though his eyes betrayed a hint of excitement.

Elodarn nodded and sent the scout back to his position up the road. After a while, they could hear the sound of hoofs against the road. Peeking out of his hiding spot, he saw a large group of riders on the road. He couldn't see what they looked like due to the cloud of dust which surrounded them. However, as they got closer he was able to make out some of the details.

His jaw dropped when he saw the riders. _What the hell? These aren't humans! Is this an undead raiding party from the Katze Plains? I've never heard of such a thing_! He glanced at the Elvyon, but the Elf King displayed none of the emotions which filled the guard captain.

"Your, your Majesty, is this our target?" He called out hesitantly.

"Yes," the King replied, his voice sounding very excited.

 _Did the undead kidnap the dark elf first? No, no, that makes no sense. The undead don't take hostages, they would just kill anyone living that came across them. Just what is going on here? And how did the King know about this_? His head was buzzing with questions.

Meanwhile, the escort had ridden past them, stopping at the fallen trees blocking the road. Several undead dismounted and moved to clear the trees away. Elodarn's eyes were attracted by the motion near him – the Elf King moved out of his hiding spot and moved to strike the escort from behind.

Elvyon rushed silently toward the rear guards of the escort. He summoned a ball of red light in his left hand, which he threw at one of the riders as he entered melee range. The ball of light hit one of the Death Cavaliers and exploded, bones flying everywhere. He leaped and punched another raider, sending a shower of bones in every direction.

 _Weak_ , he thought as he continued to smash through the nearby monsters. _I hope the elf is much stronger than these weaklings_. He threw another ball of light at the approaching guards.

The undead tried to stop him, but they were too weak. He would shatter them with a single attack, while their strikes barely made it past his armor. Of course, even if he stood completely still, it would take the monsters quite a while to actually kill him.

At first, the riders had surrounded him, but as he continued to punch away, their numbers began to dwindle. Less than two minutes after the attack began, he had shattered the last of the skeletons.

"Too weak," he spat on the ground as he approached the carriage, which the undead were supposed to protect.

The carriage door swung open, and a dark elf girl nearly fell out, as she stepped down in a panic, an elven woman followed her.

"Who, who are you? The dark elf spoke in a panicky voice.

Elvyon ignored her, looking questioningly at the elf woman next to her.

"Your Majesty, she is Mare Bello Fiore, an envoy of the Sorcerer Kingdom," Liel replied to his silent question.

He looked back at the dark elf – she was just a young girl, he was surprised that someone so young would have a position of an envoy. Then again, there was no shortage of idiots in this world, who knows how the elf had attained her position.

'Wha... what..." Mare mumbled as the Elf King stepped forward and punched him in the stomach.

"Your Majesty!" Liel cried out in alarm, as she watched Mare crash against the carriage and double over on the ground.

"I had to test her since the escort was so weak," he shrugged.

"What, what do you want?" Mare whizzed trying to catch his breath.

Elvyon laughed at the elf's hapless expression. Extending his hand to the crouching girl he spoke.

"Come with me if you want to live."

Unbeknownst to the elves, two humans were watching them from afar. If Liel saw them, she would instantly recognize the woman as Berta, the assassin from the Windflower Scripture. The other human was also from the same Scripture – a male magic caster.

Berta was astonished by the power of the elf. This was the first time she saw the Elf King in action. The undead were strong, very strong, she had felt their power back in the capital when the envoy had first arrived. To see someone shattering such powerful undead with a single strike... it filled her with dread. Now she understood why the Theocracy was hesitant to commit the needed forces to conquer the elves.

She was a little surprised when the dark elf didn't put up a fight. Instead Mare got back into the carriage and which the elves took control of, as the small ambush squad began to leave the scene. _She had probably relaxed and thought she was already home. A surprise attack on their own turf was not something she was prepared for_ , Berta thought

Berta smiled. It was annoying to have to show respect to the elf. Now the girl will learn just how cruel fate could be. _Going from an envoy to a sex slave_ , she thought, that will teach her what happens to those who disrespect the Slane Theocracy.

"I have relayed what happened back to the captain. He had ordered us to retreat," the man whispered.

"Then, let's retreat," Berta replied, as she watched the elves and the carriage disappear from their sight.

"I wonder if the Sorcerer Kingdom will attack the elves now," the man said as they moved.

"Would an undead even care about the living? Besides, the Sorcerer King is dead, his servants are the ones running the show. Perhaps they would be happy that one of their ranks is gone, less competition for them in their quest for power," she shrugged. "Either way, I doubt we'll ever see this dark elf."

Soon, the only signs of what had transpired were a couple trees blocking the road and the shattered bones covering the ground.

Far away from this place, deep inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo was seated on a chair made out of bones. Shalltear, Aura, and Demiurge were seated nearby. All of them watching the images in the Remote Mirror of Viewing. Outside of Shalltear's residence on the second floor of Nazarick, a group of powerful NPCs waited patiently.

"That bastard! He dares to destroy the undead which Ainz-sama had created!" Albedo was livid as she watched the Death Cavaliers getting destroyed.

"Restrain yourself, Albedo. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough," Demiurge reasoned.

Just as Albedo calmed down a little, Aura exploded.

"Shalltear, open a [Gate] I am going to kill this guy right now," she exclaimed as she got up from her seat.

"Everything is going according to Ainz-sama's plan," Demiurge reminded everyone. "You can cut off his limbs and feed them to your beasts, once we capture him," he added while looking at Aura's angry face.

They continued to observe, as Mare and Liel got back into the carriage, which was now controlled by one of the elves. The ambush squad and the carriage moved away from the road and towards the Elven Kingdom.

With a terrifying smile on her face, Albedo addressed the guardians: "The Elf King has taken the bait."

 **Author's notes:** And just like that this volume has come to an end. I'd like to thank you for reading (and reviewing!) my story. I'd also like to thank my beta readers - this story is much better thanks to them, as are my writing skills. Speaking of improving my writing ability, I will be writing the next part of this fanfiction series: Volume 14: Unlikely Allies. It will be released on the same Monday & Friday schedule. So, please check it out :) (you can also find several parts of it already uploaded on my site at jaconue .com)

Anyway, my current plan is to write Volume 14, then write an original litRPG themed book, while I publish, Volume 14, then begin work on Volume 15 of Overlord fanfiction. I hope you've enjoyed my stories and will accompany me on this writing journey :)


End file.
